CB and The Blue Lagoon
by svenjen
Summary: After an accident at sea, a young Chuck and Blair struggle to survive in paradise. Based on the book/movie The Blue Lagoon. This is rated M/A. Romance/Adventure. Part II, One If By Land and Two If By Sea is included.


**C/B and the Blue Lagoon**

**Disclaimer: **Part I of this story will follow a similar plot line to the book/movie, The Blue Lagoon, while using the Gossip Girl characters Chuck and Blair. Part II is included at the end of the original story, but is a separate story from the Blue Lagoon so is not necessary to read. It is called: One If by Land and Two If By Sea.

I do not own Gossip Girl or the story The Blue Lagoon in any way, shape or form. But I am borrowing both to make what I hope will be an interesting tale. This piece was created for entertainment purposes only.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 1**

"It's not fair! I want Serena and Natie to come too," Blair stomped her foot and cried as she watched their luggage being loaded into the limo.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Eleanor said to her daughter. "But both of them have the chicken pox. They're too sick to go on the trip."

"But I still have some spots too, mom. And I itch. How come I can go?" Blair asked. It promised to be a very dull summer without her best friend and her boyfriend along. But if

they couldn't come because they were ill, then maybe she could still be sick and stay back with Dorota too, she thought. She scratched her arm and pouted. "I don't feel good!"

At nine years of age, Blair was already skilled at getting her way almost always. But, unfortunately for her, that wasn't to be the case this time.

"Blair, you're fine. Dr. Osmond agreed you could go. The virus is over for you and the spots are almost gone," Eleanor stated as she grabbed her daughter's hand to stop her from scratching. "Stop scratching. It'll scar!" she stated. "And," she continued, "We've been invited so, you're coming along. So end of issue!"

"I hate Chuck!" Blair screeched. "This is all his fault!"

"Blair!" Herald stated firmly. "Mr. Bass is our friend and we are his guests. And Charles is supposed to be your friend too. Your mother has already told you to end the issue. Now get in the car. We have a plane to catch!"

"He was my friend until he gave all of us chicken pox and ruined our summer!" she cried as she climbed into the limo to sit next to her father.

It was true. Chuck had contracted the chicken pox first from God only knows who. A week later, Blair had come down with them. And now, just as the spots were finally clearing up on her body, both Nate and Serena were sick.

They were all supposed to be going together on a boating adventure in the Bass's new yacht. They were flying to California in the Bass jet to meet Bart and Chuck. Bart had just purchased the luxurious boat from a colleague in Las Angeles and was dying to take it out. He had invited The Waldorf, Van der Woodsen, and Archibald families to come along on the summer long cruise, but when Eric, Serena and Nate each developed a high fever and then the accompanying itchy spots of chicken pox, the two families had to cancel. Blair and her parents were now the Bass's only guests.

Before that, it had promised to be an exciting trip. Bart had a full staff on the boat so they would be well catered to. They would leave from California and cruise along through the Hawaiian Islands and then further south towards Fiji. The only problem in Blair's mind now, was that with only Chuck along to play with, it was going to be as boring as hell!

If you had asked her a month ago, she would have told you that she and Chuck were friends. Or rather, they were partners. If there was something that needed to be done, or if there was someone who needed to be knocked down a peg, Chuck and Blair were the team to do it. They had ruled their elementary school and had won the fear or respect of kids even in the sixth grade. Together they were already a force to be reckoned with.

But Serena, not Chuck, was Blair's best friend. The two girls had been close as long as she could remember. They talked about boys together, did all their shopping together and had sleepovers at each other's houses every weekend. They were like Siamese twins, joined together at all times.

Nate, on the other hand, was Blair's true love and boyfriend. She had fallen for the golden haired boy in first grade and had become his girlfriend after that. She was going to marry Nate, she told everyone. And Nate would smile and nod along with her, only too happy to be included in a group to argue. Only Blair didn't seem to notice that Nate often followed around behind Serena, like a puppy after a bone.

The four children did almost everything together. They ate lunch together, hung out together, played together and studied together (that is when they could talk Chuck into it). Furthermore, their families were amongst the wealthiest in the city and their parents knew each other socially. And since Blair and Chuck were often without their working parents, the two were often dropped off with the Archibalds or the Van der Woodsens for long periods of time. So over the years they had grown close. And as a group, they were inseparable!

But this time the group would be split apart for two whole months! Both Blair's best friend and her boyfriend would have to stay at home. And she would be stuck on that boat with Chuck for most of the summer.

**XOXO**

Chuck was pissed. Although he liked Blair Waldorf well enough, the thought of spending the entire summer with her was not his idea of a good time. It was bad enough to be spending the summer confined to a boat and under the constant watch of a group of parents, but now that the Archibalds and the Van der Woodsens had cancelled, the holiday was sure to suck!

Bart growled at his son to stop his incessant whining and go play, but Chuck was bored already. He had been with his dad on the boat for nearly a week already as they waited for it to be inspected for its performance and sea worthiness.

Quietly Chuck slipped into the room he was supposed to be sharing with Nate and flung himself down on his bunk. He slid his hand down under the mattress and pulled out a girlie magazine he had stolen from one of the ship's staff.

He began thumbing threw the magazine, oogling over the naked women and becoming somewhat uncomfortable in the pants. He smirked knowing what that sensation meant. He'd deal with it later when their 'company' wasn't due to arrive. He didn't want Blair to walk in when he was …. adjusting himself! That could be embarrassing!

He smirked at what he believed her reaction would likely be to that scenario. She would scream and then tell him he was a pig and was disgusting. She would likely run and tell her father because Nate wasn't there to be her knight in shining armour …. And then Harold Waldorf would likely tell his dad. Chuck's face fell. That wouldn't be good at all. His dad was already embarrassed and ashamed of him. This would just fuel his fire.

He frowned and then sighed as he tucked the magazine away once more. He'd save it for bed time, when no one was likely to come into his room.

**XOXO**

Later when the Waldorfs arrived on the ship, Chuck showed Blair to her room. "It's too bad Nate and Serena couldn't come, eh?" he said.

Blair turned around and glared at him. She walked up to him and grabbed his arm between her thumb and index finger and pinched him hard.

"Ouch!" he cried. "What the hell was that for?"

"That's for you and your stupid chicken pox!" she told him. "It's your fault that Nate and Serena aren't here!"

"Technically, you're the one that gave them chicken pox," he replied in annoyance as he rubbed the welt that was rising up on his arm.

"What?" she said in disbelief. "I did not! You had them first!"

"That's right. I gave them to you," he agreed. "But I wasn't contagious after having them for a week, but when you caught them, you were. It takes a week for them to incubate…. So it was you who gave them the pox, not me!" he sneered.

"Oh," Blair said. She thought for a moment. "But you were the one to start it. So it is your fault."

"No it's not, it's yours!" he snapped as he stormed out of her room.

"I hate you!" Blair growled at him.

"Good!" he shouted back at her. "Because I hate you too!"

They both slammed the doors to their room at the same time. Things were off to a bad start!

**XOXO**

As the yacht pulled away from the pier, Eleanor came down to get both children. "What are you doing inside all by yourself?" she asked her daughter.

Blair scowled and lifted her book so her mother could see. "Isn't it obvious?" she said.

"Well put it down and come out on deck. Bart is having the staff serve us dinner as soon as we're out of port," she ordered. "This is a holiday, Blair. Try and act like you're having fun!"

Blair sighed and put down her book. She got up off of her bed and slipped on her sandals. As she entered the hallway she heard her mother talking to Chuck.

"No, Charles. I'm sure Blair doesn't hate you. She's just disappointed her other friends aren't along, is all. Now put your Gameboy down and come up for dinner."

Blair smirked as she realised that the big baby had whined to her mother about her hating him. Fine! If he wanted to play the tattletale game, she thought, then that was fine by her! She'd make sure that Bart knew about his son's indiscretions as well!

The two kids ignored each other throughout the meal and on into the evening. When Blair caught Chuck peeing off of the side of the boat later, she ran to Bart and squealed to him about it.

Bart marched up to the top deck and dragged his son down to his bedroom. Blair followed along in the shadows waiting for the lecture.

"There is no need for such vulgar behaviour," Bart reprimanded. "I'm disappointed in you….. again! And you are an embarrassment to our guests. If you can't behave, Charles, then you can stay in your room. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sir," Blair heard Chuck mumble.

Bart closed the door and headed up on deck where his guests were enjoying drinks on the rear main deck's open patio.

Blair should have been happy that Chuck had gotten into trouble, but she wasn't. In fact she was horribly upset. After she heard Bart snap at him, she felt bad about tattling and felt sorry for Chuck. Bart was brutal!

She knocked on his door and then opened it and poked her head in when he didn't answer. "Chuck, are you all right?" she asked as she stepped in.

Chuck was sitting on his bed with his head down looking at his knees. He lifted his head and wiped his wet eyes in embarrassment. "Go away, Waldorf!" he snapped.

Blair walked into the small room and sat beside him on the bed. She reached over and put her hand on top of one of his.

Chuck looked at her in confusion.

"I'm sorry," she apologised. "I didn't realise Bart would be so mean! I was only getting you back for telling my mom that I said I hated you."

"Well you do hate me, remember?" he asked as he pulled his hand out from under hers. "You said so yourself!"

"No I don't hate you. I'm just really angry that Nate and Serena aren't going to be here too," she confessed.

"That's not my fault!" he snapped. "So now you're stuck here with me!" he sneered.

Blair nodded her head. "I know it's not your fault, I was just mad, is all. And you're stuck here with me too," she added.

He nodded. "I guess I am."

"What are we going to do for a week until we get to Honolulu?" she asked.

Chuck shrugged his shoulders. "Well there's a spa tub, and board games, and we brought a ton of movies….." he offered. "And I brought along my Gameboy and my Discman," he added.

Blair rolled her eyes. "Sounds thrilling," she said sarcastically.

"Well, my dad said we can fish off the side of the boat," he added hopefully.

"Oh God," Blair huffed. To her it all sounded boring as hell. If she was at home right now, she could call Hazel, or Izzy or Pentalope and invite them over for a sleepover. She could con Dorota into taking her shopping. She could go to a party or to a tween dance, or to an art gallery, or just about anything!

"Sorry my life isn't good enough for you Waldorf! It kind of sucks for me too right now," he admitted as he flopped back onto his bed.

Blair lay down beside him. "I don't want to fight any more, Chuck. Let's go and watch a movie in the living room."

Chuck nodded and followed Blair up to the central part of the yacht. She searched through the selection and frowned. No classics at all! She sighed and finally chose something she hadn't seen before, but had heard was funny.

Chuck got up and slid it into the CD player and plopped down beside her on the couch.

**XOXO**

For the next week the kids tried to stay away from the adults and occupy their time to the best of their ability. When they finally arrived in Honolulu, Blair almost kissed the ground at her feet. She dreaded having to get on that boat again in another couple of days.

They had all packed and had checked into a lovely beachfront hotel in the heart of the golden zone. Both kids immediately put on their bathing suits and headed down for a swim. They squealed in delight as they ran into the cool surf to swim and play.

Blair spread their towels out on the warm sand and lay her shivering body down to dry out and warm up. Chuck ran up to her a few minutes later and shook his wet hair all over her.

"Chuck!" she screeched as she covered her face. "Stop it!"

He spread his body onto his towel and looked at Blair's profile as she lay in the sun. She was probably the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, he thought, although her figure was as flat as an ironing board. "Geeze, Waldorf. When are you going to grow some tits?" he asked.

Blair opened her eyes and looked at him with daggers. "I'm nine years old you basshole!" she bit. "But I'll grow breasts long before you'll grow manners!"

Chuck laughed. "Ouch!" he said with a smirk.

Blair shook her head and closed her eyes. He really was heinous, she thought!

**XOXO**

Their time on dry land was cut way too short as far as Chuck and Blair were concerned. Soon they were out to sea again and the two of them were stuck playing chess, sitting in the hot tub and watching movies.

On a more positive note, Bart had allowed the kids to set up one of the extra double bedrooms below deck as a playroom of sorts. They had a lot more room in it to use, and it had a TV and DVD player for their movies. Besides, having the kids playing downstairs instead of up in the living area of the boat kept them out of sight, a fact that all the parents appreciated.

The kids also loved having their own space. The room was on the front side of the boat, away from the adults who were keeping to the rear of it. It was on the opposite side of the door down to the engine room and was out of the watchful and scrutinizing eyes and ears of their parents.

The room provided the kids some privacy, which allowed the two friends to try to beat their boredom in more mischievous ways. And after another couple of weeks on the boat, they were really tired of being bored!

Chuck of course, was often the instigator of these events. He was talented at coming up with devious deeds that could land the pair in trouble. And one of his favourite games to stir up the shit was truth or dare.

It was on a particularly stormy evening when he suggested they play. "Hey Waldorf," he called to Blair from across the room. "I dare you to sneak into the kitchen and steal us a bottle of something better than soda."

"There's a storm tonight. You know our parents are in the living room," Blair stated. "I'll get caught!"

"You're a chicken," Chuck said. "I knew you'd back out of it."

Blair's face blazed red. "I am not a coward!" she snapped as she slipped off her sandals and hurried down the hall.

Chuck followed behind her to watch; sure she was going to get busted.

Blair crept up the stairs and tiptoed slowly into the living room area. She slunk down and crept along the wall behind the built in chesterfield, pausing every moment when the adults took a break in talking and it was too quiet to move.

Chuck hid around a corner, watching her bravely make her way. Sometimes, he thought, that girl just plain amazed him!

When Harold came up with some silly comment, the adults began to laugh. Blair used this burst of noise to gently push the door open and slip inside the kitchen. She breathed a sigh of relief and stood up, searching around for something to take back to Chuck. She found several bottles of Champaign cooling in the wine cooler and picked out one she knew was supposedly top notch. She grabbed it and began to make her way back to Chuck.

His eyes told her that he was impressed as she finally rounded the corner where he stood watching. He gave her a thumbs-up and they made their way back down the stairs to their playroom.

"Cudos, B!" Chuck laughed as he grabbed two plastic glasses off the cabinet where they had a variety of junk food and sodas stored. But then he looked at the bottle and frowned. "Fuck, he swore. "How are we supposed to get it open?"

Blair smiled and slowly lifted up the side of her dress to reveal a pink lacy pair of panties.

Chuck swallowed hard and his eyes grew larger. He smirked. Just what was she doing, he thought in delight.

Blair smirked as she watched the hungry look spread across the little pervert's face. She reached into the waistband of her panties, pulled out a corkscrew and let her dress fall back to where it belonged.

He nodded his head and laughed. "Dam, Waldorf, you're good!" he complimented.

Blair grinned and passed him the opener, eager to share the Champaign with her friend. She had drank the stuff before, but only a little with her parents at dinner parties. She loved the way it tickled her nose.

Chuck poured them each out an extremely large cup full, emptying the entire bottle. He passed her a drink. "To neglectful parents!" he toasted. Blair giggled and touched glasses with him, then had a drink. It was divine!

Chuck took a drink and grinned. "An excellent choice, my dear," he said in a phoney British accent.

"Well, thank you, darling," Blair replied, her British accent not nearly as good as Chuck's. "You know we deserve only the best."

The two started laughing and continued to drink their drinks.

It didn't take Blair long to begin feeling tipsy. "Hey Chuck," she said with her beginning to feel thick tongue. "It's my turn now."

"You still want to play?" he asked. He was feeling a little buzzed, himself.

She smirked at him. "I dare you to strip down and streak through the servant's quarters, up to the top deck, run around the spa tub and then come back down again!"

"You mean completely naked?" he asked with a laugh.

She nodded her head and laughed too.

"If you wanted to get me naked Waldorf, all you had to do was ask," he laughed.

"Ewww, as if!" she squealed. "What, are you afraid or something?"

"Hardly!" he said as he pulled off his shirt and whipped down his shorts and boxers right in front of her.

Blair squealed in disgust as he shook his bare bottom at her. "Here I go!" he called as he poked his head out the door and then tore down the hallway through the servant's quarters.

Blair heard someone yell at him as he tore up the stairwell and disappeared above deck.

A few minutes later, Chuck came flying back, laughing near hysterically.

Blair covered her eyes as Chuck flopped down on the bed, out of breath.

"Did you get caught?" she asked.

He sat up and put a pillow over his crotch. "Yeah," he admitted and started laughing again. "I bumped into the cook on the stairs!"

Blair doubled over at the thought of the poor woman's face as he bumped into her, naked! She picked up his clothes and handed them back to him.

Chuck smirked at her. "What? Don't you want to look at it, Waldorf?"

"No thanks," she sneered. "I already got a good look at it!"

"You sure?" he asked. "You can see mine, if I can see yours!"

"You are disgusting!" she said, "Anyways, didn't we all do that in like grade one or something?"

"Yeah but that was years ago," he reminded her. "We've been growing. Things are bound to be different now…. bigger," he smirked as he looked down at the pillow on his lap. Then he glanced at Blair's flat chest again and frowned. "Well some of our parts are getting bigger. Others haven't changed at all."

"You. Are. A. Pig!" she snapped as she crossed her arms over her chest. She wished Nate were there. He'd never let Chuck tease her like that.

Chuck smirked and suddenly pulled off the pillow. He snickered when Blair blushed and turned her head. Finally he started to get dressed.

When he was done he slid up on the bed and grabbed the remote to turn on the TV and watch another movie. Blair finally relaxed and slid up beside him.

But Blair was beginning to feel kind of drunk and she couldn't focus on the movie right then. She leaned over and rested her head on Chuck's shoulder. "I miss Natie," she whimpered.

Chuck frowned and looked at her. "He and Serena are likely having the time of their lives," he said in disgust.

"I think he likes her more than me," she whispered. Her eyes began to well up with tears that were soon spilling onto her cheeks. She sniffed.

Chuck pulled back and looked at her. He hated to see her cry. He reached over and wiped the tears away with his hand and then put an arm around her. "It'll be alright, Waldorf," he told her. "We'll be back home in another few weeks and everything will go back to normal. You'll see."

"You think so?" she asked hopefully.

"Yeah," he replied with a frown as he squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sure."

Blair closed her eyes and soon fell asleep curled up next to Chuck, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. He glanced at the clock thinking he was ready to go to bed too. But it was only 10:00 pm! He sighed and shut the TV off anyways. He reached down and pulled a light blanket up over them both. He eased Blair down until her head rested on the pillow and then he curled up around her, slipping an arm over her waist as he burrowed his head under her curls and rested his mouth on the soft curve of her neck. As he drifted off to sleep he had to admit that he was jealous of her wanting to go back to Nate. He was enjoying her companionship far more than he would have ever should have. But once they got back to New York, he knew it was going to all end.

It was just before midnight when he awoke to a loud boom and a bunch of screaming.

Chuck bolted upright and immediately began to panic. The air in the room was thick with smoke. "Wake up, Blair!" he yelled as he began to shake her. "The boat is on fire!"

Blair stirred and tried to roll over, pulling the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

Chuck grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up. "You have to wake up!" he shouted.

He began to pull her off the bed.

"Jesus, Chuck what is it?" she grumbled as her feet hit the floor.

"We have to get off the boat, it's on fire!" he yelled again. He pulled her up and headed to the door. All of a sudden the door burst open.

"Charles!" Bart called in distress. "Are you in here?"

"Yeah, we're both here. What happened?" he asked.

Bart grabbed a hold of both kids' hands and pulled them into the smoky hallway towards the servant's quarters and the stairs to the second deck. Blair clenched the blanket tightly in her other hand. "There's a fire in the engine room," he said while coughing. "We have to get off the boat!"

"Where're my parents?" Blair cried as they made their way up the stairs.

"They're on the other side of the boat with the servants getting into a life raft," Bart replied as he handed each child a life vest and grabbed another life raft from the emergency panel on the side of the boat. He slipped on his life vest and pulled the cord to inflate the huge raft. He lowered it over the side of the boat and held onto the line tightly so it wouldn't fly away in the stormy night. "We're going to have to jump!"

"I'm scared!" Blair cried as Bart lifted her up to sit on the wide railing of the boat. She clutched the blanket tighter.

"Hold onto Chuck's hand and jump with him!" Bart called. "And get in the raft. "When you're in, I'll follow you," he yelled through the howling winds.

"I've got you, Blair," Chuck yelled as he grabbed her by the hand. "I won't let you go," he promised and he held onto her as tightly as he could.

"Jump!" Bart yelled.

Blair looked at Chuck and she nodded. They were both terrified but they leapt over the side of the boat into the freezing and stormy night.

Chuck boosted Blair up into the raft and he climbed in after her before the heavily wet blanket she'd insisted on bringing, could pull her down or away from him. Bart wrapped the cord of the raft around his hand and jumped into the water after them. In a minute he too was scrambling up over the side of the raft with the kids.

He unhooked the paddles and began to row as fast as he could away from the boat. "It's probably going to explode!" he shouted over the storm. "Hold onto the hand cords on the side of the raft!" he told them.

Both kids were wide eyed and in shock, but grabbed onto the cords as Bart ordered. Blair had tears pouring down her face that were undetectable because of the driving rain. Chuck swallowed back the bile that was threatening to make him vomit.

As they started to get further away from the boat a high-pitched whistling sound could be heard coming from it.

"It's going to blow!" Bart yelled. "Duck your heads!"

Suddenly the ship exploded in a powerful boom. The motion made the raft lurch in the water and covered them in spray. Luckily they were far enough away and weren't hit with any flying debris.

Bart unzipped the inside of the raft and set up the nylon pop-up top to make a shelter over their heads. He passed a small plastic scoop-like container to each of them and told them to bail out the raft as he continued to paddle them away from the burning debris.

In a minute another noise came from the burning ship and the three watched in horror as what was left of the yacht sunk below the water.

Bart looked hard to see if he could see the other raft, but nothing was visible in this storm. He tried calling to see if he could locate them, but the noise of the wind and rain drowned out his voice. Chuck and Blair huddled together, both shivering from the cold and from fear. Blair bawled, wanting to be with her mom and her dad. She covered her and Chuck up with the sopping wet blanket.

Nobody dared speak. No words were needed to explain their situation. It was clear to all three of them. They were alone and in trouble.

**Chapter 2**

"Where're my parents?" Blair cried the next morning when Bart lowered the top of the shelter and they looked around them at the gentle waves.

"I don't know," Bart answered. "But I know they got off the boat, Blair, They were getting ready to go over board to the raft when I came down to get the two of you. Their raft is probably just a little farther ahead than ours is. We've been drifting with the tide all night."

Blair nodded her head and tried to fight off the tears. Bart passed them the water he'd collected from the raft's water catchment bag overnight. They each took a swig. It tasted slightly salty, but was mostly fresh water from the rain and felt good on their dry throats.

Bart grabbed the wet blanket Blair had held all night and wrung it out overboard. He hung it over the side of the raft to let it dry out. "I suggest we strip off and dry out our clothes, he said. "Just keep your underwear on."

Blair hesitated and then blushed when Bart and Chuck peeled off their clothes. She pulled off her dress and left her slip on. "I'm NOT taking that off," she stated firmly.

"That's fine," Bart replied.

"So, what do we do now?" Chuck asked his father.

"We wait," he said. "And we pray."

Blair nodded her head and held her hands together as she silently began to pray.

Chuck looked at her in disbelief. As if that was going to help, he thought.

It didn't take long for them and everything else in the raft to dry off. Bart folded their clothes and tucked them inside a compartment in the raft. "It's too hot to wear too much," he commented.

He began to explore the other compartments of the craft. There wasn't much. There was a survival kit, a basic first aide kit, a small fishing kit, some simple cookware, a metallic warming blanket, a patch kit, some nylon-looking thingy with thin bamboo poles inside and six dried emergency ration bars.

He unwrapped one of the bars and broke it into three pieces. "We'll eat one of these a day. Eat it very slowly and chew it well before swallowing. Since we could be here for a while before getting rescued, these have to last. This is all you get for today, understand?"

Both Blair and Chuck nodded as they took the piece from Bart's hand and slowly began to chew.

After he'd eaten his own ration, Bart unfolded the nylon thingy and smiled. "I was right," he commented. "It's a sail." He connected the bamboo poles together and fit the largest end into the hole on the front of the life raft. He stood up carefully and hooked the sail onto the pole.

Taking the rope in his hand he turned the sail so that the wind caught it. Suddenly the little raft began to slip over the water.

"That's better," he commented.

After a few minutes they spotted something bobbing up and down in the distance.

"Is it my parents?" Blair called out eagerly.

"Maybe," Bart replied. He manoeuvred the sail so that the raft skimmed along.

As they approached the object, it became apparent that it wasn't the other raft. Instead it was several items bobbing up and down in the waves. Bart lowered the sail when they got close enough and paddled over to them.

The first was a large suitcase. Bart lashed it to the side of the raft so that it wouldn't float away.

"That's my mom's!" Blair said as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

There was an empty cooler and a couple of other items Bart thought might prove useful. He lashed them down as well.

Bart skimmed the raft over the water examining ever other piece of debris visible. Most of it was just various pieces of what was once his beautiful yacht. He soon lifted the sail again and allowed the wind to carry them to what he was hoping was south-west.

In the early evening the wind stilled and the air became hot and muggy. Bart passed around the water again, but cautioned them to drink little. It didn't rain again, he explained, they would have no water very shortly.

The air remained heavy until early evening when dense clouds began to form overhead. "We're going to get another storm, Bart said. He quickly set up the top part of the raft to give them shelter. Once the rain began to fall steady, he passed the water around and told them to drink as much as they could. When they emptied the bag, he fit the catchment bag back into the place it fit onto the outside top cover of the raft.

He took the blanket out of the compartment on the side of the raft and passed it to the kids. "Try and get some sleep," he suggested as the raft began to pitch and bob in the building waves. None of them had gotten any sleep the night before and they were all exhausted.

Chuck and Blair curled up together and covered up with the blanket. They were both terrified again and Blair's body shivered from fear. Chuck pulled her closer to him and put his arm around her waist. He burrowed his head into her curls and put his mouth close to her ear. "It's ok, Waldorf," he whispered to her. "I've got you."

Blair took the hand he had against her stomach and pulled it around her tighter until it was resting just over her heart. She leaned in to kiss it. "Thank-you, Chuck," she told him as the tears started to fall again.

Despite the fact that the storm raged most of the night, they all slept relatively well. As the sun dawned, Bart removed the water catchment bag and removed the top of their shelter. He broke apart another ration bar and told them to drink a little water.

There was a gentle west breeze once again and he hooked up their sail to take advantage of it. "If we keep going south and west we're likely to hit some islands in another couple of days. That'll mean we're close to Fiji," he told them.

"Will my parents be there?" Blair asked anxiously.

"Most likely," Bart replied although he couldn't be sure. He had hoped to see the other raft by now and was really concerned that they hadn't seen it yet. He didn't share this concern with the children, knowing how upset they (especially Blair) would likely be.

For the rest of the morning, Bart tried to keep the kids spirits up. He told them stories about growing up as a poor kid in New York in the 70's and 80's. He had left home after eighth grade to work at odd jobs to send money home to his mother and baby brother. Once, he explained, he even got some work on a fishing vessel and then later on a freighter. He had met some fascinating people in his life and shared humorous stories about the most colourful of them with the kids.

For Chuck, it was probably the best quality time he had even spent with his father.

Just after the sun hit the highest point in the sky, the wind died down again and the air became heavy once more. Bart took down the sail and the three of them just sat quietly.

"I have to pee again," Blair said to Bart.

He nodded and passed her one of the bailing containers then got the blanket out from the compartment and held it up so she could urinate in private. When she was finished, she dumped the contents overboard and rinsed out the container.

The simple act of urinating had been so much easier for the other two. When nature called, they simply stood up and pissed over the side of the raft. Blair would blush and look the other way when either of them peed, much to the delight of Chuck.

"Betcha wish you had a penis, eh, Waldorf?" he had teased after the first time Blair announced that she had to pee and could no longer contain it.

"Chuck!" snapped Bart. "Don't be so insensitive!" He had scouted around the compartments in the raft and came up with the bailing container idea. When he lifted the blanket up to create a divider, she was comfortable enough to finally pee.

The afternoon dragged on and on. Bart finally put up the top again to give them protection from the glaring sun. The raft barely moved in the still air.

"Can't we jump over for a swim?" Chuck finally asked his father. "I'm cooking!"

Bart looked at the two children before him. They were both severely sun burned and looked miserable. "I suppose you can go in for a few minutes, but you need to come out soon when I call you. You're both already sun burned."

"You are too, dad," Chuck replied. He scooted over to the side of the raft where the top had been left open. He sat up on the edge of the raft and slipped into the water. "It's freezing!" he shouted with glee.

"You want to go in too?" Bart asked Blair.

She nodded her head and copied what she had seen Chuck do, slipping under the water. She came up gasping for air. "It's freezing!" she repeated.

After about fifteen minutes of them splashing and playing in the cool water, Bart beckoned them to return to the raft. They did as they were told, between whines of protest.

A couple of minutes after they had climbed back in, they saw fins approaching from the south. "Sharks!" Bart shouted at the sight. "Everyone stay still. They must have been drawn to the splashing from you two in the water."

They all froze in fear as the sharks circled the raft, looking for a snack. They could smell the people in the raft, but the smell wasn't familiar to them and they were looking for seals or dolphins. So after several minutes with no success, they disappeared again under the water.

"I think we need to be more careful," Bart suggested to the kids.

Both of them looked at him and nodded with wide eyes. They didn't have to be told twice.

That evening another storm whipped up. But this time it didn't produce rain, just a wicked wind that threatened to tear the top of their shelter off. The small raft bobbed and turned all evening, causing both Bart and Blair to vomit into the bailing containers. Chuck did everything in his power not to puke because of the retched smell that clung to the heavy air inside the raft.

When the winds died down just before dawn, Bart lowered the top and let them all get some fresh air. He checked the water catchment and sighed when he realised they had almost no water left.

"A sip," he told them. "Today we make do with sips. If we aren't careful, we'll run out of water soon, and then we're in trouble."

The kids both nodded. They had read enough tales of survival to know that a person would die without water after just a few days. Bart broke them each off a piece of an energy bar and told them again to chew it well and slowly. When they were done he allowed one more sip to help the bar swell in their stomachs and help them to digest.

Although it was muggier and hotter than the previous day, neither Chuck nor Blair wanted to go for a swim. They were horrified they might attract hungry sharks. When the morning breeze stopped and the air grew still and heavy once again, Bart raised the top once again to prevent them from roasting any further. He settled on the floor of the raft and closed his eyes.

Like Bart, Chuck and Blair lay almost lifeless in the bottom of the raft. Blair felt like she was dying, as her skin began to crack from the heat and lack of fluids. Chuck, she noticed, looked as bad as she felt.

She wondered if they would perish on the sea. She would never see her parents or her friends again. She reached over to Chuck and took his hand in hers, squeezing it tightly.

Chuck looked at her and nodded. He was thinking about what it was going to be like to die. Some freighter would likely find the raft, days from now, bobbing about like a cork, the occupants wizened and dried as raisons. He squeezed her hand back.

Once again that night violent winds and no rain plagued them. They were now completely without water and things looked bleak.

"We're going to die. Aren't we Mr. Bass?" Blair asked. Her little body was so dehydrated she could no longer produce tears.

"I don't know," Bart replied as he focused on trying to steer the sail. He refused to look into Blair's deep eyes. He was afraid she'd see the truth and lose all hope. "I'm hoping we see some land pretty soon," he said somewhat optimistically.

He told the kids to get out the fishing kit and fish. While they couldn't cook it, the juices from the raw fish would help keep them alive for a little while.

After awhile, Chuck pulled in a fairly large one. Bart let go of the sail and took the knife out of the raft's survival kit. He quickly gutted the fish and laid the entrails inside one of the bail containers to use for bait.

Blair tried not to hurl at the sight before her. She'd never seen anything quite as primitive and gory in her life.

Bart cut up the fish and took one piece into his mouth. He chewed slowly and swallowed the piece, then passed one out to each of the kids. "Eat it, slowly," he told them. He looked at the revolted faces of both kids and chuckled. "You both like sushi, right?" he asked.

Both Chuck and Blair nodded.

"Well, it's the same thing without the rice and all the other stuff," he told them.

Neither of them looked convinced.

"Look!" he said firmly. "The fish has water in it, as well as protein. It will help you stay alive, ok? So eat it," he said. "Now!" he ordered.

They both picked up the fish pieces and put them in their mouths to chew and then swallow. Although it tasted terrible, they had to admit it was cool and soothing on their throats.

For the next two days, nothing changed. Bart was almost ready to give up. They ate a little bit more raw fish and Bart steered the sail when there was wind. But the next morning he had little strength left to hook up the sail and steer the raft anymore, he thought as he felt the wind begin to pick up outside.

He looked over at the kids. Chuck and Blair both looked like death, with Blair deteriorating faster than any of them. With little hope for more water, Bart figured they'd all be dead by the next day.

But when he finally got up and lowered the top of the raft, he was startled to see tiny dots of land scattered about on the horizon. "Land!" he said in a raw voice to the kids. Chuck raised his head a little to see over the side of the boat, but his vision was cloudy and he hadn't the energy to really sit up any longer. He lay his head back down and looked over at Blair's lifeless body. She opened her eyes, but didn't have the energy to even lift her head up. Chuck reached over and took her hand in his again.

Bart hooked up the sail and began to sail towards the largest dot he could see, though it was further away from some of the smaller ones. If there were fresh water around, it would most likely be on the larger islands. And they desperately needed water!

Just after an hour they were getting very close to it. But as the little raft neared the shore, the surf thrashed the raft about and caused it to bounce up and down wildly in the waves. On one of the downward bounces, the bottom of the raft grazed a high bed of coral, tearing it open.

"Fuck!" Bart swore. He quickly lowered the sail and grabbed the oars to steer them away from the coral and get them into shore before the raft sunk. He doubted that either kid would have the strength to swim to shore if they had to. Blair, in particular, would surely drown.

The next wave lifted them high above the water and carried them in relatively close to the shore. In a couple of minutes they were close enough to the beach that Bart could climb out of what was left of their raft, and drag it up onto the sandy beech.

"We made it," he croaked as he sat down exhausted in the sand.

Chuck struggled to sit up. He looked over at his worn out father on the sandy shore. "Blair….," he whispered.

Bart stood up and walked over to the raft. Blair continued to lie in the bottom, her body almost covered in water. Her eyes remained closed. Bart stepped back into the raft and lifted her up. He was shocked to notice that she weighed almost nothing.

"We need to get her some water!" Bart stated in a gravelly voice as he carried her up further onto the beach. He placed her under the shade of a few palm trees.

He looked around and saw dried coconuts everywhere. He scurried about shaking several until he found one that made noises when he shook it. There was coconut milk, or juice inside. That would work! "Get me the knife!" he called to Chuck who was still sitting inside the raft.

As Bart gathered viable coconuts, Chuck retrieved the knife. The weak boy pulled himself up and over the side of the raft, and got onto the sand. His legs shook violently and he fell to his knees. He got up again and stumbled along until he got closer to his father. Bart was sitting on the sand with several coconuts at his feet. He took the knife and began to cut through the dry husk surrounding the shell of the first one.

Once it was peeled he gouged the knife into the eye of the shell until he had a hole. He tilted it up to his mouth and fresh liquid dribbled out of it and into his mouth. It was drinkable.

He put his hand under Blair's head and lifted it up while he poured the cool liquid past her cracked lips and into her mouth. "Come on Blair!" he coaxed. "Drink!"

Blair opened her eyes and managed to swallow a little of the liquid. Bart put her head back down and passed the coconut to his son.

Chuck opened his mouth and let the cool juice run along his parched throat. He passed it back to Bart.

Bart shook his head. "Finish it," he said as he grabbed a second one and began to tear it apart. He gave Blair some more of the liquid and then had some himself. He handed the next coconut to Chuck and then shared one more with Blair.

A few minutes later Bart looked towards their raft and cursed when he saw it was beginning to semi float away from them. He got up and ran to it, grabbing a hold of the heavy rope and tugging it up further onto the beach.

"Come and help me, Charles," he called as he struggled with the little craft. Chuck grabbed onto the rope behind his father and pulled until they had it in the shade under the trees. Bart tied the rope to a palm tree to ensure it wouldn't fly away should the winds pick up later.

Once he was sure that everything was ok, Bart lay back on the sand and allowed himself to pass out. For the moment they were safe!

**XOXO**

**Chapter 3**

A few hours later, Bart woke up with a stiff back. He looked up to see his son sitting quietly by the Waldorf girl, stroking her hair back off her face.

"How's she doing?" he asked.

Chuck looked up at his dad and swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Not very good," he replied sadly in a gritty voice.

Bart sat up and began to husk coconuts. "We need to keep getting fluids into her," he said. "Go and gather more of these coconuts. Make sure you shake them first to see that that there's liquid in them."

Chuck nodded his head and began to forage around the other trees for the large nuts.

Bart sat beside Blair and watched her chest slowly rise and fall with shallow breaths. He placed a finger over the artery in her neck and noticed its pulse was weak. He wasn't sure that she was going to make it.

Once Chuck returned with the coconuts, he showed his son how to husk one and pop the eye open so the juice could come out. He lifted Blair's head again and dribbled the liquid into her mouth. "Come on, Blair," he growled as the juice just ran down the side of her face."

He passed Chuck the nut and lay her back down again. He walked over to the tethered raft and fumbled around for a bailing container. He walked down to the shore and filled the thing with water, came back up and threw it in her face.

Blair gasped and sputtered, her eyes opening wildly as she partially gained consciousness.

Bart smiled at her and sat by her side again. "Sorry about that, but we needed to revive you a little bit," he told her.

He lifted her head again and Chuck passed him the coconut. "Drink," he commanded.

This time, Blair's body responded to the cooling liquid and she greedily drank as Bart poured it into her.

"Slow down," he warned her, when her hands rose to bring the nut up so she could drink it faster. "Too much, too fast and you'll throw it all back up."

When she had drained it, Bart put her head down on the sand again. He opened another couple of nuts, passed one to his son and drank one himself. He looked at the sparse jungle behind them and then looked at Chuck. "Do you think you can open one and give it to her slowly in a little while?" he asked. "I want to explore a little and see if I can find fresh water. Often little streams come from the higher elevations to reach the ocean," he explained.

Chuck nodded and scooted next to Blair.

"Oh and Chuck, if you get a couple of rocks, you can crack the shells and eat the coconut meat, if you're hungry. But don't give that to Blair yet, her body probably can't handle it right now."

Bart went over to the raft and pulled out the survival kit. He emptied the contents into the raft and grabbed the waterproof bag that had had held the items. He retrieved the rain catchment bag from the top covering of the raft and headed to the shore, grateful for the sandals that were still on his feet from the night the boat caught on fire.

He began walking down the shore and close to the bush to look for signs of water. Not too far off, he heard the sound of a lot of birds chirping and went further inland to see what they were excited about.

Hearing the approaching man, a flock of some kind of parrots took flight. Bart hurried over to where they had been roosting and was pleased to see a small tree covered in some kind of fruit. He picked one up and smelled it, then carefully bit into it and smiled. Figs! He picked several of the small fruits that looked ripe enough to eat and headed back down to the shore.

Bart walked and scanned the bush for about another hour. He was about to call it quits for the afternoon and head back when he noticed a patch of darker looking sand up in the distance. He hurried along to investigate, hoping it was what he thought it might be.

The sand was wet all the way into the bush. Bart made his way again inland to follow the wet path to its source. Sure enough up in the distance he found it. There was a small spring coming out of a rocky hill.

Although it was running from out of the rocks in barely above what could be considered a trickle, when he tasted it, it was fresh. Bart held his head against the rock and let the cool liquid quench his thirst.

When he'd had his fill, he placed the rain catchment bag against the wet rocks and patiently waited for it to fill. Several minutes later, he closed the top off and slung the bag over his shoulder. As he turned around to head back a smile spread over his face. There was a small grove of bananas next to what appeared to be an avocado bush.

Bart picked some of the avocados and put them into the bag with the figs. He then worked a bunch of bananas off one of the trees and headed back to the shore. If Blair would get better, they actually might all survive, he thought. But in the back of his mind he wondered where the other raft had gone, and worried if they would ever get rescued.

**XOXO**

When Bart made it back he was pleased to see that Chuck, for once in his life, had not been idle.

The boy had gathered wood and started a fire for them, using the flint sticks from the survival kit. The raft had been set up for the night with the top up and the blanket covering the torn floor.

Chuck had broken open several of the coconuts they'd drank from earlier and had several large chunks sitting on some flat rocks near the fire.

Bart nodded. "Good job, son," he praised as he hung the water bag up on the side of the raft. He placed the bag of fruit down along with the bunch of bananas. "We have food," he announced proudly. He looked over at Blair and then back at Chuck. "How is she?" he asked with concern.

"I got her to drink two more coconuts," he told his father. "But she keeps falling back to sleep."

Bart walked over to Blair and leaned in to check her pulse. He smiled. "Her heart beat is stronger," he told his son. "I think she's going to be alright."

Bart walked over to the raft. He was pleased to note that Chuck had not only organised their bed for the night, but had tucked the contents of the survival kit into an empty compartment of the raft. He reached in and pulled out the little hatchet, then reached into another compartment and pulled out the fishing kit.

He handed Chuck the hatchet. "Find me a flexible stick about six feet long," he said.

He nibbled on a piece of coconut meat until Chuck returned with the stick. He cut a notch in the end of it and tied some fishing line into the notch. When he was done he cut the line and tied a weight and then a lure onto it.

He passed the pole to Chuck. "Walk out to those rocks," he said as he pointed to some rocks jutting out into the distance. "See if you can catch us some fish." He picked up one of the bailing containers and picked up a large 1/4 sized chunk of coconut shell and headed to the shore. "I'll look for clams."

The two males headed out with a purpose in mind.

Bart walked along the recently exposed shore from the receding tide, squatted and dug every time he saw a stream of water spray up when passing near a clam. Soon he had a full container. He walked in towards the waterline and dipped the container in to ensure the clams stayed fresh until he was going to cook them. He headed back to the fire and put the container in the shade.

Next he took the water bag down and walked back over to Blair. He sat beside her and gently shook her shoulder. "Blair," he called. "I need you to wake up and drink a little bit of water, alright?" he asked gently.

Blair opened her eyes and stared at him. He lifted her head and put the drain tube into her mouth. He pinched the hose near the end so when he opened the spout, it wouldn't pour all over her. "Ready?" he asked.

Blair managed a little nod and waited while Bart opened the valve and let a little water trickle into her mouth. He smiled when he saw her swallowing eagerly and let her have several more gulps before pinching it closed again.

"That's all for now," he told her and she nodded her head again as he put her head back down. "I'm going to get you to drink a little broth in awhile and then put you into the raft to sleep for the night," he told her.

Blair looked at him with large, trusting eyes. They remained opened and followed his movements as he headed back to the fire.

Bart felt her eyes on him as he broke apart some more of the wood Chuck had gathered for the fire. He turned around and saw her staring at him. He walked back over, sat beside her and picked up her little hand. "I think you're going to be alright. You were really dehydrated, but are doing much better," he explained to her.

When she continued to stare at him, he continued. "We made it to an island, Blair. I think we're close to Fiji, but I'm not sure. We have food and water so I think we're going to be alright." He looked at her pleading eyes and didn't know what else to tell her. Finally he just sighed. "Do you think you can talk?" he asked.

Blair tried to smile. "Not sure," she replied with a gravelly voice. Her hand flew up to her throat and she whimpered a little.

"It's ok, Blair. It'll probably be a few days. Chuck and I are having difficulty, too," he reassured her. He bent down and placed a little kiss on her forehead. "You just rest and I'll bring you a little broth in awhile, ok?"

Blair nodded again and closed her eyes to rest some more. She couldn't ever remember Bart Bass being so gentle for as long as she could remember.

A little while later Chuck came back with a big grin on his face. He had caught some sort of large yellow fish that looked like it was wearing mascara.

Bart handed him the knife and told him to gut it on the shore. Chuck looked at him as if he had three heads. "Cut up the center and take out everything in the middle," he told him. He didn't want to explain that the liver was nutritious and should be saved as well. That lesson could wait for another day.

Chuck carried the fish to the shore as instructed. He grimaced as he slit the thing up the center and then gagged when he had to reach inside the warm body and remove the entrails. He rinsed the fish in the water and brought it back over to Bart.

Bart took the little frying pan from the survival kit and brought it over to the fire. He shoved a flat rock near the flames and stuck the pan on it. When he thought it was hot enough, he placed the fish in the pan. After a few minutes Bart used a fork to flip the fish over and cook the other side. When he thought it was done, he pulled the pan back out and lifted the pieces out and put them on a flat rock. He told Chuck to dig in, but to watch for bones. When the fish was gone he asked Chuck to bring the water bag and he poured some water into the pan to boil. He dumped the salt water out from the clams and rinsed them a little with fresh water before putting them into the pan and back onto the cooking stone. After a few minutes the clams steamed open and Bart took the pan off again. He scooped out the clams and put the juice into the other bailing container to cool for Blair to have before they went to bed.

"She's going to be all right, Chuck," Bart told his son after they had each eaten their fill of clams, figs, avocadoes and bananas.

Chuck looked at his father.

"You're little girlfriend. She's going to be all right," he repeated.

"Blair isn't my girlfriend," Chuck said to his dad. "She's Nate's"

Bart smirked. "Maybe once, but not any more," he said.

Chuck looked at Bart, unsure of what he meant.

"It's obvious the way you look at her, Charles," he said with a grin. "That little girl means more to you than just a friend. You're pretty young and might not realise it yet, but I think you're in love with her."

Chuck shook his head adamantly. "She is not my girlfriend!" he asserted. "And I don't love her!"

Bart smirked again. "Ok, son, if you insist," he laughed. "Now go and clean that pan out in the surf and I'll give Blair her broth," he said as he stood up and grabbed the container.

Bart carried Blair into the raft to put to bed after she had managed to drink some of the broth he'd brought her and had some more water. She was looking much more alert than she had all day. It was a good sign.

A little while later when Chuck climbed in between her and his father he turned around to face Blair and saw her eyes staring at him. "Hi," he said quietly.

Blair reached up with her hand and gently stroked the side of his face before closing her eyes in sleep.

Chuck swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat at her gentle touch and reached up to take her little hand in his. When he heard the soft snores coming from his father that told him Bart was asleep, Chuck scooted closer to Blair and wrapped an arm around her protectively. When she sighed in her sleep and curled up under his chin, he caught his breath and held her even closer to him. He wasn't sure what to call the rapidly fluttering sensation he had in his belly, but whatever it was, it felt fantastic!

**XOXO**

For the next few days, Bart concentrated on them regaining their strength and preparing for rescue. He made sure Blair increased her fluids and eventually got her eating small amounts of solid foods. Once she was capable, he got her up walking around and eventually she was able to help collect food and then go for water with Chuck.

Bart taught both kids how to clean fish and collect morsels from the tide pools that were edible and nutritious. He found edible fruits and plants nearby and showed them how to catch birds with a small piece of fishing line and the guts from the fish they ate. Being poor and having grown up by the ocean, Bart had learned from his father how to scavenge for food if need be. It was a lesson he could never have dreamed he'd have to teach his son.

He made sure the kids both knew how to start a fire and had Chuck drag enormous piles of wood and dried brush to the beach in order to light signal fires if a ship or plane was detected in the area.

In the mean time Bart began to explore the island to try and figure out what resources they had available to them. He would set off at dawn and come back before the sun set in the evening. He had strict expectations on the children about staying close to their camp and gathering enough food and water for the evening meal.

It was the first time in both of their lives that they'd had chores and responsibilities. And, for the most part, they didn't mind. If anything, it kept them busy and kept their mind off their predicament. For Blair in particular, she needed to think about anything else except her missing parents.

It was on a brutally hot afternoon about a week after they'd landed, that Chuck decided it was time for a little fun. They had finished their chores and he needed a diversion. "Let's go for a swim, Waldorf," he suggested to her. Neither of them had really gotten to wash themselves since that day on the raft with the sharks. They were both filthy.

"I think we should wait and ask your dad," Blair replied. "He'll know if it's safe of or not to swim in there."

"It'll be fine as long as we stay close to shore," he assured her. "Besides, you need a bath. You stink!"

"Chuck Bass, you take that back!" Blair screeched. She began to chase him around on the beach until he ran into the water ahead of her. Slowly Blair stepped in after him until she was up to her waist in the cool water.

"Feels great, doesn't it?" he yelled and he sent up a huge splash to her face.

Blair screeched again and she sent a similar splash up at him.

Soon the two kids were engaged in a full-blown water fight. Both of them splashed and played until they were worn out. Once the water had settled the two decided to swim and explore underwater over toward the rocks and coral reef where Chuck liked to fish.

The water was no more than about twelve feet over their heads, and was calm and extremely clear. The world below the water was an adventure the two of them were eager to explore.

They saw a hundred different species of corals where brilliant coloured fishes of all shapes and sizes called home. They saw ribbony looking eels and gianormous sea turtles and massive clams, big enough to feed a small army! There were sea urchins of different sizes and colors and several varieties of starfishes. The splendour under the water was more magnificent then they could fathom.

When they'd had enough and needed to head back, Chuck dove down to the bottom and picked up a massive clam to take back with them for supper. They got the fire going and nibbled on fruit until they saw Bart approaching from the end of the beach.

Bart grabbed the water bag and took a good long swig before collapsing on the sand beside them, laying the survival kit bag in front of him.

"What'd you find today, Mr. Bass?" Blair asked as she looked at the bulging bag in the sand.

Bart opened the bag and pulled out a couple of papayas, some mangos and what looked and smelled like a type of cabbage.

"Is that cabbage?" Chuck asked as he crinkled his nose up in the air.

"Yes, Charles, this is a type of cabbage. I thought we'd have it tonight along with whatever you two found us for supper," he replied.

Chuck walked over to a large pile of wet seaweed and pulled the giant clam out. "What do ya think of this?" he asked proudly.

"Where did you find it?" Bart asked as he got up to examine the huge thing.

"Over by the reef where Chuck likes to fish," Blair answered. "We went exploring!"

"You went swimming?" Bart asked with a firm look on his face.

The faces of both kids fell. "We didn't go in very far," Chuck offered.

"But I wasn't here in case something went wrong," he blurted. "What if a reef shark had have attacked you? What if a rip tide had have carried you out to sea?" he yelled.

Both kids hung their heads in shame. "Sorry, sir" Blair apologised.

"I'm sure it wasn't your idea, Blair. Was it Charles?" he growled.

"Yes sir," Chuck replied sadly.

"Son, I know you think I'm just being mean, but there are reasons we need to have rules and expectations in life. And one of the biggest reasons is to be safe. Understand? If something had have happened to Blair and she got hurt or worse, how would you have felt about that today?"

Chuck blinked back tears. He thought about how scared he'd been when they first got to shore and weren't sure if Blair was going to live or not. If anything had have happened to her because of him, he'd ever have forgiven himself.

"That's what I thought," Bart said as he put an arm around his son. "So both of you stay out of the sea unless I'm here, ok? And then don't go out past the rocks you were at today. Understand?"

He looked at both kids as they nodded their heads at him.

"Good!" he said. "Now get us a few of those empty coconut shells to dig with and I'll show you how to dig a pit oven to steam cook that humungous clam in!" he said.

The clam cooked for a couple of hours. Bart prepared the wild cabbage and then took a dip in the shore to rinse the sweat and grime off of him. After they stuffed themselves with clam meat and boiled cabbage they all headed off to bed in their little raft shelter for the night.

"Tomorrow," Bart began before they went to sleep, "We need to think about building us a proper shelter," he told them. "I think we may be here for a lot longer than I had hoped."

**XOXO**

**Chapter 4**

For the next few days, Bart had the kids help him build the shelter. He had found the perfect spot only a couple of days before. It was a good hour's walk along the shore to an area with a sparkling blue lagoon. The water was calmer there and they'd be less likely to be bothered by sharks or rip tides. There was a small, shallow, fresh water stream that ran down the side of a small hill near the site where Bart wished to build their home. The hill had several large plateaus, one of which had a few large banyan trees that offered an excellent view out to sea.

It was here that Bart chose to build their home in the branches of one of the banyan trees. The tree had huge level branches with large aerial roots hanging down to where they grew into the ground. His plan was to build their shelter above in the tree, using the area among the aerial roots for a staircase and storage or whatever else they needed.

The amount of work he was talking about was staggering, but as he didn't see them being rescued in the near future, it was worth it to have a secure home for when storms hit. Additionally with the geographically of the area, Bart knew the tectonic plates of the ocean floor were prone to shift in this part of the world. It was safer to be on higher ground in case of a tsunami.

He and the kids loaded up all of their supplies and what was left of the raft, and pulled it along the low water of the shore. They had to stop several times to bail out as much water from the bottom as they could. The hour-long trip on foot took them several hours because of hauling the raft.

But when Chuck and Blair saw the beautiful place they would soon call home, they were thrilled! Bart gave the two of them the go ahead to cool off in the water while he went to gather food. It was far safer here in the lagoon and although they needed to remain cautious, they could swim and play here without Bart always being present. Soon the kids were swimming and exploring the lagoon and the reef that ran along one side of it.

As they played, Bart made his way up to the plateau above where he planned on building their home. He gathered some bananas and collected an armful of what he thought must be some kind of chard, a spinach-like plant that was growing in a massive clump near a large black volcanic rock.

When he got back to the beach, he built a fire ring and collected enough driftwood to get a fire going. He put the chard in their pot with some water and set it on the cooking stones they'd brought with them from the other beach.

When Chuck and Blair came up from swimming, each was carrying a large lobster with them.

"Excellent!" Bart said as he pulled the pot with the chard over and set the lobsters on the blistering hot rock to cook.

Blair had to cover her ears when she heard them scream. Bart suggested the two start gathering firewood to stockpile for later use.

After they had finished eating the tasty dinner, the work began. Bart took Chuck down to a bamboo grove to begin cutting poles for the foundation of the tree house. He made Blair stay on the plateau to begin building signal fire towers. When she was finished with that, her next task was to fill the water bag, gather food and, if possible, catch some fish for supper.

In the bamboo grove, Bart cut and Chuck snapped off straight long poles of the sturdy cane. It was back breaking work and both found it tiring after a short time.

"I need a rest," Chuck told his father as he plunked down on a grassy knoll. He looked miserable! Bart joined his son after a moment to catch his breath.

"You know I didn't exactly sign up for this job either," he said with a chuckle.

"This is the worst vacation ever!" Chuck snarled.

"I know it is, Charles, but you need to know how close we came to dying out there. One more day without water and we'd have been gone."

"Is that supposed to make me feel bettor or something?" he asked sarcastically.

"Actually, it is," Bart replied. He looked at his son and sighed. "We've been given an opportunity to live in a paradise, son. This experience is bound to be hard, but it's going to give you so much in return."

"Like what?" Chuck asked.

"Well for a start, we've never really had a close relationship before," Bart explained. "We've spent more time together this summer than we ever had in the last nine years."

Chuck nodded. He agreed that he had actually felt like Bart was a real parent for the last while, especially since landing on this island.

"And you're going to learn to take on some responsibilities here that you never would have back home," Bart continued. "My guess is that you will develop a self reliance and appreciation here that you wouldn't have back home, even if we're only here for a few months."

"Months!" Chuck squawked. "You think we're actually going to be here for months?"

Bart sighed. For all he knew they could all be here for years… forever! He hoped not, but he wasn't naïve. There would be little chance of them even being reported missing until September unless the other raft made it to a populated island, if they'd even survived at all. Then they would have no way of telling where about they'd lost the boat. The location devise built into the ship would have been taken out with the explosion. No one would even begin to nowhere to look! "It could be awhile, son."

"But…., but what about school?" he asked. Although the idea of missing school was usually more than all right with him, it also meant that he'd be missing Nate and electricity, television and computer games, potato chips and a limo service…. The reality of their plight finally set in. The island would become their new classroom. Survival and hard work their lessons. To pass meant survival, to fail meant death. "We're really in trouble, aren't we, dad."

"Yeah," Bart agreed as he put his arm around Chuck. "We really are." He got to his feet and pulled Chuck up too. "Back to work," he said. "I want to haul these poles up before we stop for the night."

**XOXO**

Back up on the plateau, Blair had just finished building the signal fire towers on opposite side of the plateau from each other, facing the sea. She took a water break and then took the bag to the stream. She waded in to cool off and filled the bag with cold clean water. After she returned the bag to their new home site, she grabbed the survival kit bag and decided to go and explore the area around the stream for food. She began to climb the hill and looked around for something that looked edible. She discovered clumps of some kind of melon and picked a few that looked ripe to her. She found vines of sour grapes and small clusters of orange berries that smelled lovely. She picked them and decided that would be enough.

She headed back down the hill to the beach where the stream met the ocean. She made her way back to where Bart had tethered their raft and decided to get that ready for bedtime. She also decided to build them a signal fire tower on the shore, just in case. When all that was done, she took the fishing pole and climbed up on a large rock that jutted out over the water to fish.

Although she hated gutting them, Blair soon learned to appreciate the art of fishing. It was an opportunity to clear her mind and think, something that she hadn't really given herself the privilege of doing that since the night of the fire. But today, with Bart and Chuck gone, she allowed herself the luxury of thought and of grief.

She thought about her parents and wondered if she'd ever see them again, and if they were really even alive any more. She wondered if they'd miss her if she was lost here forever, or if they'd just return to their busy jobs and forget that she even had existed.

She thought about Nate and then about Serena. She loved Nate, and she knew he loved her too. But Nate seemed to like Serena more than he liked her. But why wouldn't he? Serena was beautiful and golden. Everybody loved her! Surely with her out of the way, Nate would grow even closer to her friend. Would either of them even miss her if she didn't return?

Blair allowed the tears to fall while her mind tried to make sense out of their situation and what had happened to them. She'd felt such an overwhelming sense of loss that she'd been concealing, not wanting to burden Bart or Chuck with her grief. It felt good to finally let it all out.

As she sat and grieved, Blair pulled in several fish and placed them on the grass beside the rock she was sitting on. She disliked touching the slimy things and refused to gut them. She'd leave that job for someone else!

Finally when she felt all cried out, she wrapped the fish in a large palm-like leaf and headed back to the raft knowing that Bart and Chuck would likely be back before dark. Soon she had a fire going and began to heat water for dinner.

Sure enough as it started to boil, the men returned looking filthy and exhausted.

Bart quickly gutted the fish for Blair and told her to cook them while he and Chuck washed off in the ocean. She turned her back on them, knowing both would strip naked in order to scrub their shorts and wash their bodies with sand.

Privacy was another luxury that Blair had to learn to forgo. As the only girl, she had to constantly seek out areas to go to the washroom, bathe and wash out her dress, slip and panties. She wasn't concerned about Bart invading her privacy, but Chuck's constant need for perversion had her concerned.

As little kids the four friends had constantly seen each other naked. They even had played doctor from time to time and the show me yours game up until grade school. It had been no big deal. But as they got a little older and Chuck became more interested in anything to do with the female form and sexuality, Blair in particular became more shy and reserved in regards to her body.

It wasn't fair that Serena was already beginning to bud, either. She was an exhibitionist and didn't care who saw what! But Blair's chest remained as flat as a board with no hint of change in sight. She felt embarrassed about her shape and tried to hide herself from anyone else's scrutiny. This fact was made worse by Chuck's frequently insensitive comments about her chest.

Once Blair turned the fish, Bart and then Chuck finally made their way back to the beach. Bart told her to throw away the orange berries, they were likely poisonous and should never be eaten. She shrugged and threw them away in the bushes, grateful not to have eaten any. Finally the three ate and then climbed into the raft to sleep, exhausted from a hard day's labour.

The next morning after they'd eaten the rest of the melon and grapes that Blair had previously collected, Bart sent Chuck back to the bamboo grove to start cutting more poles. He walked up to the plateau where they'd dropped the poles off the evening before, grabbed handful of the them along with his hatchet and then came back down to the beach.

He walked over to a clump of reeds and plucked some of them out from of the water. When he was satisfied with what he had, he called Blair over and made her sit down beside him.

First he showed her how to tie a knot that wouldn't slip from the reed that he'd split into long narrow strips. He made Blair practice making knots while he made an enormous rectangle out of four of the thicker poles and lashed them together with split reeds. He then lashed a few smaller ones within the rectangle until he had the frame that he wanted.

When he was satisfied with his frame he showed Blair how to weave the full, thick reeds through the poles from one end of the rectangle, through to the other. At each end, Bart split the reed and made a tight knot. After he'd done a couple he asked Blair to repeat what he'd done.

Blair easily repeated what Bart the task and tied the knots as tight as she could.

"Smart girl!" Bart praised. He worked the reeds over until they were tight together by the frame. "This is going to be your job while Chuck and I cut wood," he told her. "You're making the wall panels and roof for the house we're going to live in. The larger poles will be for the floor and the frame. A series of these panels will make up the walls and part of the roof. We're going to need a lot of them and they have to be very, very tight to keep the rain out, understand?"

,

"Yes, sir," Blair replied with a nod. "Do you still want me to get wood and water and collect food too?" she asked.

"Chuck and I will take the water bag with us. There's no stream close enough to get a drink from where we are. You can drink from the spring or use a bailing container or the pot for to drink. Try and collect wood as early as you can in the day and gather food in the afternoon once the winds pick up again, ok? If you sit in the shade to weave, you'll stay cooler and work faster."

He looked at Blair and smiled, recognising the look of appreciation on her face. This little girl was a worker! She would do whatever she needed to complete her task, for nothing but the recognition that she had done well and to please whoever was in charge. "You're a good girl, Blair," he told her. "Charles is lucky to have you as a friend, and I'm grateful you can help us out."

Blair nodded and picked up another reed, ready to continue her job. She hadn't been told she was a good girl since she was little. It felt kind of nice! Once Bart had left, she began to collect wood and then got herself a pot of water before she continued weaving.

**XOXO**

It took Blair several weeks of steady work to complete the first panel. Bart was pleased with her work and built another couple of frames for her to start.

By this time, he and Chuck had felled enough poles to begin laying them across two very level branches on the tree for the floor of their home. Chuck split reeds to knot the poles together with and to tie them down on the thick branches of the trees. Bart reinforced these with some heavy vine they'd found on one of their infrequent days where they'd spent time relaxing and exploring the island.

Using a ladder Bart had fashioned out of a couple of poles and some thicker reeds, the two males scurried up and down the tree laying the floor. Within a couple of weeks they had built a sturdy platform.

Once the platform was complete, Bart began creating a frame for the walls and roof panels to attach to. He lashed the frame together with sturdy reeds and then again with the same vines that they'd used for the floor.

Within a couple of months Blair had completed enough frames for Bart to panel the roof of their new home. He had Chuck cut huge palm leaves to cover them with several layers until he was sure they had a watertight roof. More vines were used to lash down the leaves in case of severe winds.

Once the roof was up, Bart made a decision about the raft. Since it was impossible to patch the large tear in it, he decided to try and salvage the rubber material to use for their comfort. Bart cut out the large rectangular bottom piece and then the smaller internal pieces of the material. The larger bottom piece he lashed onto the roof like a tarp over top of the leaves and panels. The internal piece still had baffles attached to it, most of which held air, creating a mattress of sorts. They would continue using that as a bed in their new home. The baffled sidepieces of the raft were rolled up and would be stored in the annex among the aerial roots.

Soon they began sleeping up on the platform, but Blair was uncomfortable up there until Bart put up and secured the wall panels. Once the walls were up the men got to work on removing some the aerial roots of the tree closest to the trunk until they had a large hollowed out annex leading to the trunk. Bart built a makeshift stairwell next to the trunk. Later he had the kids build several more panels, which they stored in the annex next to the extra raft pieces to be used for later purposes.

By late fall, the three had a sturdy home that kept both the heat and the rain out.

That winter, Bart became more relaxed than he'd been in years! With the children at his side, they scoured that side of the island. They discovered an array of edible plants, fruits and nuts and Bart started the gathering the seeds of several, wanting to plant a garden on the next plateau within the next few months.

He cut long straight trunks from supple young trees and worked on sharpening and then fire hardening the ends, turning them into spears and harpoons for hunting.

There were no land animals on the island whatsoever, so their diet consisted of whatever seafood and birds they could catch. The new weapons opened up opportunities for further game.

The first time Bart brought home a large frilled iguana, both Chuck and Blair squealed in disgust. Bart cut the head off of the nasty thing and removed the entrails, then skewered it and hung it to roast over the fire. When the skin turned black and split, he decided it was done.

The kids were hesitant about trying it, but it smelled pretty good. It tasted delicious!

They weren't as crazy about the seals Bart killed on occasion, but appreciated the oil that he put into small shells to use as lamps. He dried the meat to use in case of an emergency or for jerky. The hides he worked with their own fat until he had made them soft and pliable. He put a couple of these on the rubber bed they slept on, and rolled the rest up to set into storage.

Chuck and Blair often took these harpoons with them in the lagoon. They learned how to spear eels and fish and even managed to kill a small reef shark that had come into the bay. Chuck kept the teeth thinking he'd make a necklace out of them some day.

As the months began to pass, it was hard to imagine that they'd ever lived anywhere else but the island. Their days were filled with hard work, fun and adventure. Each night they fell asleep within moments of laying down, they were so exhausted.

**XOXO**

One afternoon Bart and the kids followed the stream much further up the hill to explore a little more. Blair and Bart were cooling off in the stream and Chuck decided to investigate a little further up on his own. He discovered a little waterfall and called for Blair and his dad to come up to see it. He waded into the stream and under the falls allowing the water to glide over his body. He spun around in the water and happened to notice that there was a deep depression resembling a small cave behind the water. He lifted his body up and sat on the ledge looking in to see what was there. It was dark.

"I found a little cave!" he announced when he heard the other two approaching.

Bart and Blair splashed into the falls and came up beside Chuck.

Bart let his eyes adjust for a moment. "It's not very big," he said. "I don't think I could even stand up in here." It was roughly five feet high, ten feet wide and about six feet deep. He could see something piled in the far corner that looked to be like coconuts. How strange, he thought. He climbed up onto the ledge and scooted into the corner. He reached for one of the abnormally smooth nuts and picked it up, bringing it close to his eyes to get a better look. He dropped it in shock and scrambled to get out of the cave as fast as possible.

"Let's out of here!" he blurted to the kids as he got out of the water.

"What was it?" Chuck asked in alarm. He'd never seen his father look so shaken before.

Bart refused to answer as they hurried down the hill. After about an hour they stopped to rest.

"Mr. Bass, what was in the corner of the cave?" Blair asked once they'd had a chance to catch their breath.

"Skulls, "he replied. "They look like they're pretty old, but they were definitely human skulls."

Both Blair and Chuck blanched. Blair felt shivers run through her body. Every hair on her body was standing up on end.

"How'd they get there?" Chuck asked.

"I'm not sure," Bart answered honestly. "This area was known to have a large native population that often went from island to island to look for food, to fight with other people or to worship. I suspect that that was some kind of burial cave."

"But there weren't any skeletons there, were there?" Chuck asked. "Just skulls."

"I don't know what that means, son." He didn't want to tell him that some of the natives may have been head hunters and cannibals. That would only freak them out! "Again they look pretty old to me, so don't worry about it, ok?"

Both kids nodded their heads to agree with him. But they were completely creeped out and weren't convinced by Bart's words. Now their island didn't seem that safe anymore.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 5**

For the next couple of months, Chuck and Blair were a little more than horrified about the cave of skulls on the top of the hill near there home. Bart tired to ensure the kids that it was an ancient cave and they had little to fear from it. They were too old to believe in ghosts and monsters, for crying out loud. Eventually the fear wore off, but neither of the kids would venture near those falls again.

Bart kept the two of them busy with the garden they started to grow on the upper plateau. It was backbreaking work clearing the soil enough to plant, but once the seeds began to grow and the promise of easy produce was close, they were all pleased with their efforts.

Bart had also taken it upon himself to look for sapling fruit and nut trees. He would dig up the root balls and transplant them at the back of the plateau their house was on. Soon the roots of many young trees took hold and the beginning of a small orchard became a reality.

Chuck thought it was ridiculous to plant trees. They would be long gone before they began to produce fruit anyways. Surely they would be rescued soon. All of their hard work, he felt, was for nothing.

**XOXO**

But as the months began to drag on and on, the likelihood of a rescue was less and less likely. They had been on the island for close to two years and not once had they seen a boat or a plane passing overhead. Blair in particular, became more and more depressed as she came to the realisation that she'd likely never see her parents, boyfriend, and best friend again.

Chuck was initially worried about her, but that worry soon turned to annoyance. Blair was driving him crazy. She was moody and clingy and was often depressed. At first her tears baffled him but then they started to make him angry. He began pushing her away, unaware that the more he rejected her, the needier she would become.

Bart was at a loss as to what to do about the little girl. He'd had no sisters growing up and hadn't been married long enough to really 'get' women. With no insight as to what was happening to Blair, he let her be. He watched as the little girl seemed to get smaller and smaller instead of grow and flourish like his son was doing.

Blair missed women more than anything. She missed her mother. She missed Dorota. She missed the numerous girlfriends she used to chum with, especially Serena. And as the men seemed to become more powerful and stronger, she withdrew further into herself, and became so lonely she thought she would surely die.

Chuck on the other hand, had become strong and muscular from the gruelling physical labour needed to survive. He had developed confidence and self-assurance in his newfound abilities. He had also reached puberty and was feisty from excess male hormones.

One of the reasons Blair's neediness bothered him was because he never seemed to be able to get away from her long enough to have 'private time' by himself. She was always right there. And as his hormones began to take over his body, he seemed to want that time to himself more often.

The day that Blair caught Chuck masturbating behind some rocks was the final limit for him. She had walked around the large rock noticing that he had disappeared there a few minutes before. She wanted him to go swimming with her. She saw him leaning against the rock, doing something she thought looked painful to himself. She had stood in shock watching for a moment until he looked up and saw her staring at him. "Get the fuck out of here!" he snapped when he saw her horrified face.

Blair was embarrassed, confused and hurt all at the same time. She ran into the annex under their house and hid behind the spare panels in the corner for the rest of the day.

It wasn't that she'd never seen his penis before. Unfortunately with the lack of privacy and space in their little house, they'd all gotten a look or two at one another over the last couple of years. It was unavoidable. But she'd never seen it like that, with him doing whatever it was that he'd been doing to it, before! And she'd never known him to be so cruel to her. She bawled most of that day until Bart found her later in the evening, when she didn't show up for supper. She felt like she had lost her only friend and was even more alone than ever.

For the next while she withdrew even further into her self. She couldn't look at Chuck and she couldn't stand to sleep in their bed together anymore, where Chuck would keep his distance from her. He made sure he stayed away from her during the day as well and would go off on his own or with Bart whenever he could. Blair felt so rejected that she started to sleep behind the panels in the annex by herself on just a seal skin, often crying until she fell asleep from exhaustion.

Bart believed maybe she was starting to go through puberty and needed her own space. Women were supposed to be moody like that, weren't they? Chuck, he'd noted, was already starting to become a man. Blair was six months older than Chuck. Surely that was what was happening to her as well. He was too embarrassed to ask her about it and hoped she could just figure things out for herself.

He decided that maybe the two kids needed their own space and he began to build two extra rooms in the upper branches of the tree for them. There were enough of the baffled sides of the raft left to lash together to make two smaller beds as well. Besides, he thought, the kids were all getting a little too big to be sleeping with an adult now anyway.

Chuck loved his own space. Although they were still together during the day to do chores or to walk the island with Bart, at night his room became his favourite place. He could lay and dream and do whatever he wanted without worrying about him being seen by his father or Blair.

He blushed once again as he remembered the look on her face when she caught him pleasuring himself that afternoon not so long ago. Her eyes had grown large in shock and her mouth had fallen open in disbelief. She had stood frozen watching him in both amazement and in horror. He had no idea how long she'd been there staring at him. At it! But the thought of her seeing him in that state excited him and he needed to administer to himself once more.

But what Chuck was doing on the other side of the thin wall that separated them, wasn't lost on Blair. She could hear him as he grunted and groaned in his heat. It frightened her and totally grossed her out realising that he was doing THAT again! Where was the childhood friend she'd had that used to be such a comfort to her when they'd first landed on the beach? He seemed like another person, a dangerous stranger to her. And it broke her little heart.

For the next year, life carried on for them in such a manor. Bart and Chuck began to wear loincloths cut from sealskins, their shorts worn out long ago. Blair was a little more fortunate in the clothing department. She was able to wear some of the extra clothing that had been in Eleanor's suitcase they'd found at sea three years ago. Most were items her mother had found too hot to wear in the warmer than expected, climate. She'd packed them away in her suitcase along with a hot roller styling kit, her husband's undershirts and a few other useless odds and ends.

Blair was grateful for the few clothes and for the comb and hairbrush that came with a hot roller kit. Without it, she'd be forced to wear seal skins and Bart would have likely had to cut her unruly hair off like Chuck's, with the scissors from the first aid kit. As it was, she was able to keep her hair tidy and often plaited it into heavy braids to keep it off of her face when working.

In her free time Blair began to wander along the beach and the rich hills of the island. She liked to gather different plants and flowers to create assorted fragrances. She added these to the harsh lye soap created from wood ashes and the fat from the seals they'd killed. The stuff had a horrid smell, but was effective in ridding them of grime and grease. With the essences Blair created, their soap became much more pleasant to use and left them all smelling less feral.

Chuck, on the other hand, often accompanied his father on foraging and hunting excursions. Sometimes the two would be gone for a couple of days, leaving Blair on her own.

On one hand it hurt her to be alone so much. But on the other, she and Chuck didn't seem to be able to talk anymore, so even when she was with them, she was alone anyways. In her mind there really was no difference.

To ease her sorrow, Blair would try to busy herself with little projects. Besides making perfumes, she had become very skilled at weaving with reeds and other materials and soon learned how to create simple baskets and mats that they could use around their house. She learned how to sew by hand and would cut and stitch seal skins together to make blankets and simple clothes for Chuck and Bart.

In addition to her hobbies, Blair liked to sing and would recite songs learned from childhood in both English and in French as well as some she'd made up on her own. She sang while collecting clams and while fishing, and sang when she wandered the hills looking for flowers and anything else that could take her mind off her loneliness.

Although still tiny in stature, by the time she was thirteen, Blair began to blossom into a young woman. She was thankful Bart and Chuck were on the other side of the island the morning she woke up to find her skins wet with her first menstrual blood.

At first she'd been afraid that something was wrong with her. But her keen memory kicked in and she recalled them learning about periods in health class, so many years ago. Still, she hadn't a clue what to do and was horrified the men would find out what had happened to her.

She decided to wear a loincloth, thinking that the sealskin would be more absorbent than anything stored in her mother's suitcase. She figured she should pad her crotch with something, and found that her father's undershirts, when cut into strips could be doubled over and sewn into a rectangular pouch that she could stuff with leaves, milkweed fluff, feathers or even sand to hold her blood flow. If she kept them washed, they should last.

Fortunately, Blair had little to no body fat on her and her periods were therefore very light and very irregular. Still, she became more attentive in her bathing to make sure the boys remained unaware of what was happening to her and she made sure she stayed away from them as much as possible on days when her period came. Again she was grateful for her own space and room so she could hide her supplies away from the men.

But other areas of her development weren't as easily hidden. The flat chest Chuck had teased her about for years was soon replaced by rosy peaked breasts that were impossible to hide. She began to wear her hair long to conceal the front of her appearance. Her hips broadened as well, giving her more of a womanly shape.

Her slip and dress from childhood had long since become too tight and were replaced by the too large slips that her mother had stored in the suitcase they'd found at sea. They'd been unnecessary on Bart's yacht and Eleanor had felt they were much too hot for her to wear. They had sat along with a few undershirts of Herald's and a couple of beach type dresses that were still miles too big for Blair, in the suitcase in her room.

Blair was also embarrassed about the fine hair that had sprouted under her arms, and between her legs, although she knew that Chuck had it as well. The hair under Chuck's arms, in fact, was almost as bushy as his father's was! She thought it was disgusting and caused them to stink when they'd been working all day. Her father had never smelled like that!

She remembered back to the days when she'd watched her mother impeccably groom herself. Eleanor had no excess hair at all on her body that Blair could remember. And she was sure her mother would have disapproved of how exposed Blair was under the eyes of the men. She did everything in her power to keep her development private.

**XOXO**

It was on an especially muggy day when she was fourteen that Bart and Chuck went off to gather eggs from the cliffs further down the island. Blair told them she'd rather not accompany them and she headed out in the opposite direction to gather flowers to mix with some soap. She wanted some privacy to wash out her clothes and to bathe in a little stream that tumbled down a hill, over some rocks and into a small pool below. It had been a favourite spot that she and Chuck had often played just a few years ago.

After mixing her flower concoction into the horrid soap, Blair pounded and scrubbed her few articles of clothing out on the rocks and then stripped herself to wash those items too. When she was content that her clothing was clean, she hung it up on some bushes to dry. She jumped back into the little pool to wash her body and her hair. After rinsing off in the little stream she took the hairbrush she'd brought along with her and began to brush out her hair. She started to sing a sad little song that her father had taught her years ago. When she was satisfied with her hair, she laid out on the cool grass to let the sun dry her off.

**XOXO**

On their way to gather eggs, Bart slipped in some bird shit on a rock and sliced the side of his knee open. It wasn't a severely deep cut, but it hurt. He decided they should probably just go home and he should get it cleaned up elevated. There was no need to make it worse than it felt at the moment. The two men turned around and headed for home.

While Bart rested, Chuck decided to go beachcombing on the other side of the beach. He headed down the shore until he heard a strange noise behind some bushes a little further inland. He stopped in his tracks to listen.

He quietly crept through the grass to see what was going on. As he peaked through the lower branches of some hazelnut bushes, he saw Blair butt naked, hanging wet clothes out on the branches of some other bushes to dry.

He wanted to laugh as payback for the day she had caught him, knowing she'd be angry at him for looking at her naked butt. But then Blair turned around his heart almost stopped! She wasn't a child anymore, but had the soft curves and body of a woman instead! And she was beautiful!

He knew he should turn around and leave her alone, but he was unable to tear himself away from her. She hopped into the little stream they used to play in, and began to wash that glorious body of hers.

Chuck watched her use a sponge they'd found in the sea to wash. He watched her glide it over her tanned skin of her strong legs to her hips, up her tight belly to her small breasts, and up her arms to the curve of her lovely neck. He watched her wash her long hair, lifting it off of her shoulders to the top of her head while she lathered it with something that smelled so wonderful, he could smell it from his hiding spot behind the bushes.

When Blair finally stood to let the rushing water from the stream rinse her off, Chuck bit back a moan of desire. She leaned her body against the rock and tilted her head back, allowing the cool water to run over her until she was completely clean.

Chuck had seen hundreds of naked women in the porn movies his father owned and the girlie magazines he would snitch to look through. But he'd never seen a real life naked woman before. And Blair may not have had the curves of the women he had drooled over as a boy, but she definitely had a woman's body!

When she hopped up onto the grass, Blair had sat and brushed the knots out of her hair. He was pleased that she had refused to let Bart cut it short all those years ago. He had loved burrowing his face under it when they were younger. Her hair was gorgeous.

He listened as she sang a sad little tune and he felt his heart go into his throat. He'd known she was often sad. He sometimes heard her crying on the other side of the wall panel that separated their rooms. But he dared not try to comfort her, lest she become too clingy again.

But now he thought that maybe he wouldn't mind if she were a little clingy. His mind went back to the time they all used to sleep together on the raft. He would curl up against her back and wrap her in his arms. He would bury his head under those glorious curls and let his mouth brush against her soft neck. He missed their closeness. He missed them hanging out and playing together. He missed her head tucked under his chin, resting against his beating heart in sleep.

When Blair finally stopped singing and lay out on the grass to dry off, Chuck forced himself to turn around and head back. He had an almost uncontrollable urge to touch her, a need almost, but he knew it was wrong. He quietly made his way back to the beach and finally went back to their home.

**XOXO**

When Blair's clothes had dried, she put on a clean slip and headed back to the banyan tree. When she climbed the stairs, she was surprised to see Bart lying on his bed, a strip on sealskin tied around his knee. She decided he must have hurt himself and needed the rest. She crept past him and climbed up the stairs to her room to put her clothes away.

Chuck lay on his bed and rested. He had thought about Blair since he'd turned around and headed back to their home from spying on her at the pond. He couldn't stop thinking about her. His body was strung as tight as could be. He was just about to cater to his own needs when he heard a little knock on his door panel. He quickly threw a skin over himself to hide his obvious arousal. "Yes?" he asked.

Blair opened the door a peek and looked in his room. It was odd to see him lying about in the middle of the afternoon. "What happened today?" she asked. "Why are you and Bart sleeping? Did something happen?"

He was surprised she was in his room. They hadn't really talked since the day he caught her looking at him and he'd sworn at her. "Dad slipped and cut his knee. We decided we should come back."

Blair nodded. "Oh!" she replied. "Is he alright?"

"It wasn't very deep. We came back because he wasn't crazy about climbing up the cliffs with a bad leg," he answered.

"I guess I'll go catch us some fish for supper then," she said as she closed his door and headed back down to the annex to grab a pole and some lures.

She had only been on the rocks for about half an hour when she heard a noise coming from behind her. She turned and was shocked to see Chuck standing there with another fishing pole in his hand.

"I thought I'd join you," he said as he climbed up next to her and sat down. "That is, if you don't mind."

Blair flashed him a genuine smile, the first he'd seen in ages. "That would be nice," she told him.

She was actually startled when he sat right beside her instead of further down where he would be away from her. It had been ages since he had done more than just tolerate her presence. She felt somewhat shy near him now.

"Your hair smells nice," he commented.

"Thank you," she replied.

The two sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while. When Blair hooked a huge fish, Chuck helped her pull it to the top of the rocks and tossed it on the grass for her. He sat back down and looked at her profile when he thought she wasn't looking. She was lovely, he thought. But she looked so sad. He wanted to ask her why she was sad all the time, but didn't want to upset her. He hated to see her cry.

Blair fidgeted on the rocks, knowing full well that Chuck was staring at her. She was curious as to why he'd even bothered to come and sit with her today, but dared not ask him in case it made him angry and want to leave again.

She wondered how they'd grown so far apart over the few years they had been here, when they'd been so close that first year on the island. Chuck had just seemed to turn his back on her ever since that day when she'd seen him.

The memory of what she had seen him doing that day made her blush a deep crimson red again.

Chuck saw her blush and realised she must have known he was looking at her. He looked at the position of the sun and decided it was time to head back to get their dinner ready anyway. "I'll take the fish if you want to go pick something from the garden to go with it," he suggested.

Blair nodded. She'd become the one in charge of their garden. After their first year, she had learned how to weed, water, and harvest the variety of vegetables they used to supplement their diet. They still gathered wild produce from the hills, valleys, and plateaus on the island at times, but enjoyed the easier access the garden offered. Their fruit trees and nut bushes were coming along too, although they weren't harvesting much off of them yet. She was grateful that Bart had had the insight to plant them. They were obviously going to be here for a long, long time.

By the time she had their dinner cooked, Bart had come down the tree and limped over to the place they liked to eat. He sat down on one of the mats Blair had woven and stretched his leg out. "How's your knee?" she asked him.

Bart scooted closer to the fire to get a better look at it in the dying light. His knee was torn open about three inches on one side. "It doesn't look too bad," he commented. "But it hurts like hell!"

Blair handed him a bowl of fish and vegetables and brought the water bag over for him to get a drink. When he was finished with it, she put his stuff away and sat down beside him with her own meal.

"Thank you," he told her.

Blair just nodded. When he was finished she collected everyone's dishes and went down to the sea to wash them. Chuck looked over at his father after she left.

"Why does she seem so sad all the time?" he asked.

"I think she misses her parents," he answered. "I'm sure she realises they aren't coming back…. If they're even alive."

Chuck frowned and looked at his feet. "We're never getting off of here, are we?" he asked.

Bart scratched his head and looked at his son. "I don't think so, Charles," he replied quietly. "If Blair's parents and the rest of the crew didn't make it, nobody will ever even know where we were when the yacht exploded. If they lived and aren't stranded on another island like us, it will still be near impossible to know where the yacht went down and how far we floated or sailed before we reached this island. It's a big ocean to get lost in, son."

Chuck nodded his head.

"We'll have been presumed dead by now," he continued. "Your Uncle Jack is likely running Bass Industries." The thought of his younger brother near his company put a sour taste in Bart's mouth. "I'd always thought you'd be the one to inherit it," he said, "To pass along to your own children."

Chuck smirked. "Well I guess that's never going to happen now, is it?" he said with an edge. There were a lot of things that he should have been able to look forward to in the UES when he became an adult. And now every one of them was lost to him because of this stupid island!

Bart looked at his son and smiled sadly. They had grown so close over the last few years. He wouldn't have changed what had happened for that fact alone. "You need to try and rekindle your relationship with Blair," he told him. "If anything were to happen to me, you two need to depend on each other. You could be here for awhile yet," he stated. "Or for the rest of your lives."

Chuck nodded and then grinned at his father. "It's not like you're leaving us or anything," he said. "That is unless you have the Bass jet hiding on the other side of this island or something."

"No son, nothing like that," Bart replied with a chuckle as he watched Blair coming up from the beach. She looked so lost in her mother's slip with her large, sad eyes. "But I want you to seriously think about spending some more time with Blair. I'm worried about her. We're all she has now too."

**XOXO**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning Bart's knee was red and painful. He washed it well again with soap and salt water. "I'm staying back today," he told the kids. "I want you to go to the cliffs to get eggs without me. Charles," he said looking at his son, "I want you to take Blair with you this time."

"I can get up the cliffs on my own," he said defensively. "She should stay back. You might need help."

"I know you can, Charles," he replied. "But I want you take Blair anyways, just in case. I'll be fine by myself. I just need to keep my weight off this knee."

Blair brought Bart the water bag and made sure he had enough food for the day. She packed some lunch for her and Chuck and the two set out for the cliffs. She was surprised when Chuck started chatting along the way with her.

"So, what do you usually do with yourself when Bart and I are hunting all day?" he asked.

"I wander the hills and collect fruit or flowers," she replied simply. "Sometimes I weave or work in the garden."

Chuck nodded. "The flowers you collect are what you use to make our soap smell better, right?"

She nodded, a little annoyed. He'd seen her doing that before, she thought.

"What do you and Bart do when you're gone for days at a time?" she asked.

"Mostly walk and hunt for iguanas or seals or whatever. We talk quite a bit too," he replied. He was growing a little annoyed as well. His attempts at small talk with her were going poorly.

"I'm really happy that you and Bart are getting along so well," Blair admitted. "He was pretty tough on you as a kid."

"Yeah, it's like he's a real father now," he said with a chuckle.

The two continued to walk for the rest of the morning until they came to the cliffs. Chuck explained to Blair that it was easier to climb down from the plateau to reach the eggs, than to climb up from the shore.

Blair was absolutely horrified at the thought of going in either of those directions. "I don't thank I can do this," she said hesitantly.

Chuck laughed. "You don't have to if you're scared," he said. "But I'll go first and help you down if you want to try."

He began to work his way down the cliff by sliding his feet over and quickly slipping his body over and his feet into familiar places on the rocks. He and Bart had been doing this for years.

"Be careful, Chuck!" Blair screeched. When he had gotten down a ways he stopped and looked up at Blair. "Your turn," he called jokingly.

To Chuck's amazement, Blair got onto her belly and swung her legs over the cliff. She slipped her feet down onto the first foothold. She was so scared her legs were shaking and she squeezed her eyes shut. She grabbed hold of the rock as she'd seen Chuck do and slid another foot down.

"Blair, I was kidding," Chuck said as he watched her try to manipulate her way down the cliff in horror. "You don't have to do this!"

Her foot caught the next rock ledge and she moved the second foot down beside it. She turned her head around to see where her next step should be and she froze. She was a long way up off the ground. It freaked her right out! She squeezed her eyes shut. "Chuck!" she cried. "I'm scared."

"Climb back up!" he told her.

"I don't think I can," she whimpered. "I'm too scared!"

"Ok, just stay put and I'll come and help you," he replied. He was a little further over and down than her and began to work his way back. When he was directly underneath her he looked up and gasped. With Blair clad only in a slip and a tiny loincloth, he could see right up her body. He willed himself not to look as he felt the tightness grow down below. Now, he thought, was certainly not the place!

He climbed up so that he was almost beside her. "I'm going to help you," he said. He took one of her hands and raised it to the next grasping place. When she had it, he took her foot and did the same thing. "Step up," he said.

"I'm scared!"

He stepped down a little and came up behind her, putting a hand firmly onto her upper thigh. "I won't let you fall," he promised. "Open your eyes and step up."

She did as he told her and calmed down after she was successfully up on the next ledge up.

Chuck did the same thing once more until she was finally sitting on the top of the plateau. "I'm going to go get eggs," he said. "I'll be back in a little while.

Blair watched in amazement as he scurried down and over a little until he came to where some large seabirds were nesting. He pulled open the bag he had around his neck and began to reach into the nests to harvest whatever eggs he could get, as the angry parents squawked and tried to drive him away from their nests. When he figured he had enough eggs he pulled the bag closed and scurried back up the cliff until he was sitting on the plateau with Blair.

"Now what?" she asked him.

"Now we go and wash ourselves off in the stream," he replied as he pointed to the mess on her slip. "Those birds are disgusting!"

"Gross!" Blair shuddered as she looked down and realised what he was talking about.

The two walked a little further down the plateau until they came to another stream running towards the sea, similar to the one near their home. He took the bag of eggs off from around his neck and removed a chunk of lye soap. He held it up to her and grinned. "Luckily, I was prepared." He passed her the bar of soap and slipped into the water before her. He reached out his hand to help her down into the water.

Blair shyly took his hand and stepped into the little stream. She sat next to him in the running water. Chuck passed her the soap and she washed the filth from her hands, face, and legs, and then from her slip.

Chuck tried not to stare as she ran the little lump of soap over her body, his memory taking him back to her nakedness in the stream with the sponge, the day before. He bit back a groan and finally forced himself to slide away further from her. When she was finished, Blair passed Chuck the soap.

Chuck quickly washed his front down thoroughly from head to toe, being much dirtier than she was.

"You've got it all over your back too," she told him. She took the bar of soap out of his hands and began to wash his back for him.

Chuck closed his eyes as he felt her small hands rubbing all over him. He moaned her name without realising it.

Blair stopped running her soapy hands over him, wondering if he was in pain or something. "Are you alright?" she asked.

No, he wasn't all right, he thought. He was so aroused he could barely contain himself. "I'm…., I'm fine," he finally answered as he jolted his body away from her touch. He quickly leaned forward in the stream to let the foul soap rinse off and over him, hoping the cold water would settle things down below as well. He was so hard he felt like he was going to explode. He wanted to reach out and touch her so badly that he could hardly stand it!

Blair wasn't sure what she had done to cause him to jolt and get away from her so quickly. She'd really liked running her hands over his back and shoulders, which were thick and muscled like a man's. But she guessed he didn't want her near him, or touching him again. She took the hint!

Blair felt tears welling up in her eyes and quietly got out of the stream as he continued to look away from her. She picked up the bag with eggs in it and began the long walk back to their home in the banyan tree, in humiliation.

Chuck caught up with her a little while later. He'd been surprised when he'd turned around and she was gone. "Hey, what gives?" he asked. "Why'd you leave?"

Blair ignored him and kept walking ahead. She didn't want him to know that he'd hurt her feelings again.

He caught up to her and grabbed onto her arm to pull her back. "Blair stop! What's going on?" he asked. He turned her around so he could see her face. She was crying. "What happened? Why are you crying?" he asked.

She removed his hand from her shoulder. "The same thing that always happens, Chuck. You always make it more than obvious that I annoy you and you do everything you can to get away from me," she cried. "If you didn't want me to touch you, you could have just asked me to stop. I was only trying to help you." She began to march ahead again, tears pouring down her face.

Chuck stood stunned. She thought he'd been annoyed? She wanted to touch him? He couldn't believe it! He ran up to her and put his hand on her shoulder to stop her again. Stop!" he said. "That wasn't it!"

"Then what was it, Chuck?" she demanded. "You know, I used to think we were friends. Once upon a time we were! But I don't even know who you are anymore! You don't talk to me! You don't look at me! I'm invisible to you!" she cried. "I'm all alone and you make me feel like I don't deserve to even exist!" She turned her back on him and started to run.

More stunned than he'd even been a few moments ago, Chuck stood in shock watching her run away. He'd known he'd been distant to her recently, but he had no idea what that distance must have looked like to her. He was lonely too, but the difference was, he had a father who actually cared for him. Blair was right. She had no one! "Oh, fuck!" he grumbled. Was he ever stupid! He started to run after her. He had to make this right!

Chuck caught up to her as she leaned against another banyan tree to catch her breath. The bag of eggs sat a couple of yards away from her feet in the high grass. He put one hand on the tree next to her and leaned on it, facing her as he let his own heart and breathing slow down. "I'm sorry, Blair. I know I've been a jerk lately but I wasn't trying to be mean back there. I …., I actually liked your hands on me….., a lot!" he confessed shyly. He shut his eyes. God! This was embarrassing.

Blare shook her head in disbelief at him. "I don't believe you," she said.

"What?" he asked. He couldn't believe that she didn't believe him!

She looked up until her eyes met his. "I said, I don't believe you!"

Blair's large brown eyes seemed to swallow him whole. He stared into her depths and felt himself drowning in them. "You don't?" he asked again as he felt his body begin to lean in closer to her.

Blair swallowed hard. Something was happening to her that she couldn't quite identify as Chuck got closer to her without breaking eye contact. Her heart started beating rapidly again and she could hardly breathe. This time it had nothing to do with running. "No…." she whispered, "I don't"

He now stood directly in front of her, one hand on either side of her head, his body almost touching hers. She closed her eyes. He was too close. It made her feel dizzy, like she was floating, almost like the night she had drunk the Champaign with him on the yacht.

Chuck's heart was racing and his breath was coming fast and shallow as he moved forward. He was scared to death. He reached up and gently stroked the side of her face. 'Blair….." he whispered as he leaned in and brushed his lips softly against hers.

Blair's eyes flew open in disbelief. He'd kissed her!

He brought his other hand up to the other side of her face and kissed her again, this time keeping his lips on hers a bit longer. Blair closed her eyes and parted her lips to let out a little sigh. Chuck felt encouraged at the motion and began to deepen the kiss. He slipped his tongue gently into her mouth and groaned in pleasure.

Blair had never been kissed like that before. She had kissed Nate years ago, but those were hardly more than pecks on the lips. Chuck's kisses were movie star kisses, rich and wet and dreamy and doing things to her body that she'd never felt before. When his tongue entered her mouth and he'd groaned, Blair's stomach flipped and she felt a burning sensation deep within her. She relaxed her lips and began to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

Her response both startled and pleased him he stepped in closer, their bodies soon flush together. His hands left her face and slipped down to her sides and then onto her back. He felt her curves through the silky material of her thin, damp slip and he moaned again when he felt her breasts through that damp material against his bare chest. His hands snaked their way under her slip until he was cupping her bum.

Blair was lost between the pleasure her mouth was having and the way his hands were moving along her body. She became aware of a pressure against her hip and slowly realised what was happening to him. It scared her a little, but thought it felt incredibly good at the same time.

When his hands cupped her bum she hesitated for a second until he pulled her into his very erect penis and ground his hips against hers. It was too much, too soon for her. She pushed him away.

"Don't!" she stated.

Chuck pulled back, startled at the sudden loss of her from his body. He leaned in again to kiss her.

She pushed him away again. "I said don't!"

He pulled away in disbelief and stared at her. "Blair….!"

She turned from him. "I said, no!" she asserted as she stepped away and headed for home. Although what they'd been doing had felt wonderful to her, she wasn't ready for this yet. It was all too new to her. And it was more than a little overwhelming.

Chuck was pissed! Blair had led him to believe she liked him and then had just shoved him away! He couldn't believe she would let him get so worked up and then just end it! There was a word he used to know that described girls like her. A cocktease! He'd heard it years ago, but really had no concept of what it meant until this very moment. Blair Waldorf was a cocktease!

He grabbed the eggs and stormed after her. If she didn't want him, then fuck her!

**XOXO**

Blair quickly made her way home before Chuck caught up to her. She'd always been faster than him, even way back in elementary school!

She hurried into their house and flew up the stairs, stopping short when she saw Bart.

The man was lying on his bed, flushed with fever. His knee had swollen and was a fiery red. Bart was sick!

Blair sat beside him on the bed. "Mr. Bass?" she called with concern.

Bart's eyes flew open and he stared at her. "Blair!" he finally said. "How was the day? Did you get eggs?" he asked weakly.

"Mr. Bass, you're sick!" she said.

He nodded his head. "It's the knee. I'm afraid it's gotten infected," he admitted.

"What can I get to help it?" she asked.

"I…., I don't know. I took some of the Tylenol they had in that old first aide kit from the life raft, but it didn't do much."

"Maybe you just need some more," she commented and she walked over to where Bart stored all of that kind of stuff. She grabbed the Tylenol and handed him two more with the nearly empty water bag. She helped him sit up to take the medicine and then lie back down.

She had seen some cotton and peroxide in the kit and she used this to clean Bart's knee, apologising when he yelped in pain at both the product, as well as her gentle touch. She covered it with clean cotton squares and taped it down.

Blair noticed he hadn't eaten anything she'd left him. "Why didn't you eat?" she asked.

"Wasn't hungry," he replied simply. "I just wanted water."

She noticed he was shivering and she hurried upstairs to get the blanket off her bed. She laid it over him.

Bart clutched the material closer to him. "Thank you," he said.

She picked up the water bag. "I'll go get you some more water," she told him as she hurried down the stairs.

She almost crashed into Chuck as she flew into the annex. "Watch it!" he snapped at her.

Blair stopped short and looked at him. He was angry! She shook her head in disgust. "Your father is really sick. I'm going to get him some more water, if you don't mind!" she snapped back.

Chuck blanched at her words and ran up the stairs. "Dad!" he called when he saw Bart curled up shivering under a blanket. "What's the matter?"

Bart opened his fevered eyes. When he saw Chuck he smiled. "I think I've got an infection in my knee," he repeated sadly. "Blair's taking good care of me. She's gone to get some more water."

Chuck nodded. "What can we do?" he asked.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," Bart repeated. "I've had Tylenol and the fever hasn't gone down. It won't break."

"There has to be something!" Chuck cried desperately.

"I don't know what else we could do," he admitted sadly. "I probably need antibiotics."

That night, Chuck and Blair put aside their differences to care for Bart. They fed him a little broth. They kept him hydrated and they kept him warm.

But despite their best efforts, the next day he was even worse. The infection from the seemingly insignificant cut was horrible. It had most likely been picked up from the bird shit on the rock near the cliffs. Without properly disinfecting it when it had happened, the bacteria had spread to infection, which in turn spread into the bone and then into Bart's bloodstream. From there it entered his heart and brain. By the following day, Bart Bass was dead.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 7**

They buried him on a small plot of land not far from their plateau, wrapped in sealskins. Blair said a small prayer over the body before they covered him up with sand. Chuck fashioned a cross out of bamboo and carved his name and birthday on it. He put the date of death as the year he believed it now was.

Blair cried while they covered his body with the sand from the beach. She approached Chuck to give him a hug of support but he shoved her away from him. "Don't touch me!" he snapped.

"Chuck, I….., I just want to be there for you. I know what it's like to lose a parent. And I'm going to miss your dad too."

"You do NOT know what it's like to lose a parent!" he snapped. "I never even had a mother. My first experience with one, was to lose her! Your parents are most likely back in New York, so don't you dare compare yourself to me!"

"I'm not!" Blair cried in defence. "I'm only trying to be there for you. To let you know you're not alone."

"And why would you do that?" he sneered and glared at her.

She looked at him in disbelief. She understood more than well, the sorrow he was going through with his loss. But how could he be saying such cruel things to her again? She put her hand on his shoulder and met his eyes. "Because I love you," she confessed. She nodded her head to show him she meant what she'd just said as he stared at her in disbelief.

Chuck held back the tears that threatened to flow and swallowed the lump in his throat. He wanted to believe her but couldn't, not after she had pushed him away a few days ago. He took her hand off his shoulder and tossed it back "Well that's too bad!" he said as he turned his back on her and walked away.

Blair was stunned. Chuck had returned to his former miserable self. She couldn't bear to see him suffer and she didn't know what to do. She ran back to their home and crawled into her bed to cry.

Chuck avoided coming home all that night and again the next day. Instead he wandered to another part of the island to be alone in his grief. When he returned a couple of days later he had a large iguana with him that he'd killed and gutted. He skewered it and set it up over the fire to roast.

Blair went to the upper plateau and gathered some produce to eat with their meal, as had been the routine for the past few years. She didn't know what to say to Chuck, who still had a sour expression on his face. She sat down on a mat next to him and started to prepare their dinner. When her foot grazed his leg by accident, he flipped out.

Chuck got up and moved away from her. "Stay away from me!" he growled.

"Chuck I'm sorry...," she began.

"Don't!" he snapped again as he glared at her. "Don't look at me! Don't touch me! And don't talk to me! As far as it goes, you can just stay the hell away from me, period!"

"But Chuck…. I…., I live here too!" she protested.

He sneered at her and then commented. "Actually, you don't! You need to get of my house!"

"But it's my house, too!" she defended. "I helped build it!"

"Dear old dad and I did most of the work!" he insisted. "All you did was weave. So take your shit, take the extra panels if you must, and get the hell out!"

"You can't mean that. I live here!" she cried. "Where else am I supposed to go?"

But Chuck ignored her. He marched into the annex and up the two flights of stairs into her room. He began tossing her stuff out through the window, including her mother's suitcase.

Blair stared in disbelief as she watched all of her stuff getting thrown out the window. "Chuck, stop it!" she yelled. "You can't do this!"

He flew down the stairs and looked at her with another sneer. "Wanna bet!" He went back up the stairs and put the latch down on the stairway so she couldn't get up. He looked out of the small window over Bart's bed. "Get. Out. Of. Here" he yelled. "Now!"

Blair was in shock. She was so hurt and so scared that she didn't know what to do! She gathered up what ever she could and put everything into the suitcase as the tears rained down her face. She started wandering down the beach, not sure where she was going to go.

Up in the house, Chuck was feeling like he'd maybe gone a little overboard with her. But he was upset over his dad's death and was still pissed off at her for pushing him away the other day….. And then she had the nerve to tell him that she loved him! After what she'd done, he didn't want to even face her right now. It would do her good to sleep on the beach for a few days, he thought. Maybe then he'd be able to look at her again without wanting to hurt her as much as he felt she had hurt him.

He watched her walking down to the beach and knew she was likely crying hard. Well wasn't that just too bad! When he was convinced she was gone, he went back out to their cooking area and took the iguana off of the fire. He was too upset to eat it, so he tossed it far into the bushes knowing the insects would likely finish it off before morning.

**XOXO**

Down on the beach, Blair continued walking until it began to get dark. She stopped at a place where a few low rocks jutted out over the sand. She pulled her suitcase beside her and lay down in the sand under the rocks, knowing she was going to get chewed on by insects most of the night. But at this point she didn't care. She wished it had have been her, instead of Bart, that had died.

Her heart and spirit were broken. It was bad enough to have to have said goodbye to the only adult in their lives, but now the only other person on this island hated her and had banished her to the unknown.

The next morning, Chuck was up early and made sure the latch on the stairs stayed locked. He didn't want to be around when Blair came begging for him to forgive her and let her return. He swung down the tree on what was left of the rope from their raft and headed out for the day to hunt.

When Blair woke up she was stiff from being so cold and from lying on the hard earth all night. She was covered with insect bites that made her as itchy as could be. She needed a fire to warm up and to use later when she found food. She marched back to their house wanting to talk to Chuck, believing he had probably calmed down somewhat. Then she realised he was gone and the house was locked up. It pissed her off! "Jerk!" she yelled.

She began digging around inside the annex and grabbed her favourite fishing pole and some lures, a couple of seal skins, a smaller woven wall panel, and a couple of mats. She threw all of these items onto the panel and ran some vines through the top of it. She broke off two long thin branches and attached them underneath, to drag along as she pulled the rope. Bart had shown her how to make a similar one using just mats. It was an amazingly simple way to move a lot of stuff by a single person! Before she left, she grabbed a large burning stick from the fire. She didn't have a flint stick and had no other way to start one.

She made her way down the beach, finally stopping at the place where she liked to bathe and wash her clothes. She found a level spot near some trees to build her shelter. She spent the morning rigging up a little lean-to type of shelter using the wall panel, covering it with large leaves and lashing the whole thing down with vines. She layered leaves on the ground inside the simple structure and laid the sealskins on it. When she was satisfied that she would be as comfortable as possible in the place, she walked back to pick some veggies from the garden. She was in no mood to fish, and had no interest in eating anything anyways. She tossed the vegetables on the ground outside the shelter and climbed inside. She cried on and off for most of the day. She was so angry and upset with Chuck, and she didn't know what to do about it. Finally, she just curled up on her bed and went to sleep.

For the next few days, Blair wandered the island. She didn't know what else to do with herself. She cried over the death of Bart, her missing parents, her friends in New York and of her lost relationship with Chuck. Bottom of the line, she was depressed. Once again, Blair Waldorf's world had come to a traumatic end.

Chuck wasn't much better off than she was. He'd expected Blair to come begging for him to let her back, but after a few days had passed, it seemed unlikely. He quietly hunted her down, and began stalking her day by day. Her pattern wasn't as predictable as he thought it should be and it worried him.

Blair would rise in the morning and get a drink from the sparkling little stream above the small pool. Some days she would go back to bed and stay there the rest of the day. Other days she would wander the island aimlessly, not hunting or gathering or doing anything else but moving.

She barely ate, and when she did it was only a little bit of fruit. She began to lose weight and seemed to shrink before his very eyes. She hadn't been that thin since they had first arrived on the island, five years ago. It concerned him.

**XOXO**

Then one morning when Blair woke up, she decided she would explore further inland than she'd been before. She had her morning drink and wandered uphill for a while, then cut across land until she was in unfamiliar territory. She walked past plants and lizards and birds of a variety of color until the land sloped down once again into a thickly wooded jungle area. Following no path in particular, she wove her way into the heavy growth of trees until she came across a small clearing. She stopped dead in her tracks at what stood before her.

Up ahead lay an enormous rock shaped similar to one of the heads from Easter Island, but without any distinctive facial features carved into it. At the base of the rock were several ancient looking stone and wooden cups or bowls. In front of all of this lay an amazingly smooth flat rock that was almost as high as her waist.

She had stumbled upon an area that natives had used many years ago to pray to their Gods and to offer sacrifices of many types, including human. Blair didn't understand the entire purpose of the place, or realise the gruesome nature as to what occurred here years ago, but appreciated that it was used in some way or other for religious purposes.

To her, the clearing symbolised a place of worship, and it felt protective and safe. She sat at the foot of the statue and had a talk with God because she really needed to talk to someone and there was no one else. She cried and let out all of her anger and sorrow at the foot of those rocks, and felt a little better than she had in days, when she was done.

After she dried her eyes, Blair continued walking past and eventually came back out onto the beach. She recognised the place she was from her previous excursions with Chuck and Bart during their first year on the island. It was an entire day's walk from her shelter if one walked along the shore, but only a few hours over land. She decided to cool down in the sea and then make her way back home, going over the land once more to save hours of walking. It was as she was wading in the shallow water, that she stepped on the scorpion fish.

Looking more like a stone than a living creature, the nasty little thing sprung its barbs up when it felt Blair assault its frail body. Blair screamed at the sudden sensation and quickly limped back to shore.

The pain was intense and quickly got even worse. She sat down on the sand to see if there were prickles or something she could pull out of her foot to make it stop hurting. But all that was visible were a few little holes where the barbs had stung her. Within minutes her foot and then lower leg began to swell up.

She tried to stand up again, but was unable to put any pressure on her foot and toppled over onto the ground. She knew she was in trouble, but didn't know what to do about it. She was beginning to sweat profusely and feel sick to her stomach. She wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. She began to drag herself back into the trees to the place where she'd felt somewhat safe and protected. She managed to pull herself up onto the smooth alter stone and lay down, thankful for the cooling comfort it provided. She tore off her slip to feel the full extent of the cold rock on her naked skin. She curled up into a little ball and waited for death to take her. She smiled as she felt her body become numb and darkness envelope her. It had almost been too easy.

**XOXO**

When Blair didn't return to her shelter that night Chuck was a little worried, but not too much. They had often been out after the sun had gone down and had to rely on following the shoreline to make their way back home after dark.

But when he noticed her fire was still completely out the next morning he grew alarmed. He approached the lean-to to slowly and called her name. When she didn't answer he looked inside and cursed when he saw it was empty.

Chuck began to scout the area and soon found her trail in the semi-flattened grasses from the day before. He easily tracked her over the hills and then down again until he came to a large, heavily forested area. He lost her trail there, but knew she must have gone through the trees. There were no other tracks leading out of them. He began to weave his way in and around the mess until he came to the opening and saw her lying on a large,, flat rock at the foot of a really scary looking one. She appeared to be naked from the waist up and asleep.

He smirked. She'd gone too far on her walk and had to spend the night on a rock. He almost wanted to laugh knowing how sore and stiff she would be when she awoke later. He slowly approached her, meaning to just peak and then leave her be, when he noticed the incredible swelling on her left leg. He moved closer and saw the heavy beads of perspiration on her face. Although she was perspiring, her body was freezing cold to his touch.

He panicked. "Blair!" he yelled as he began to shake her shoulder.

Her eyes jolted open and she began to thrash about wildly on the rock, her body wreathing in pain.

He tried to get eye contact with her and took her by the shoulders to force her to look at him, but there was no recognition in her eyes. And then she went completely limp in his arms. He knew she was dieing.

He didn't hesitate. He picked her up in his strong arms and began to make the way back through the jungle and then back over the hill to their home. She was deathly light as a feather. She'd lost more weight than he'd believed.

He couldn't believe how stupid he'd been. He had thrown her out like last weeks newspaper without caring what might befall her. Now she was dieing, and it was his fault! He was too scared for the tears to come now, knowing he had to get her back home and get some fluids in her. His muscles screamed for him to rest, but he ignored their protest as he continued to cross over the land towards home. He stopped once for a drink from the stream by her shelter and continued on his way. Finally at home, he hoisted her over his shoulder and climbed the narrow stairs of the tree. He laid her down on Bart's bed, covered her up with the now clean blanket, and got the water bottle to her lips to drink.

Once again her eyes flew open and she began to thrash, but she finally managed to swallow some water as well. He laid her back down and hung the water bottle back on the peg by the door latch.

Blair's body began shuddering and he believed that she was freezing to death. He climbed under the blanket and curled his body around hers as he had done so many years ago. He held her to him as tightly as possible. But these shudders weren't from being cold; she was having a seizure from the poison in the fish's barbs. When the seizure finally stopped he breathed a sigh of relief and wept, burrowing his head under her curls and putting his lips against her neck. He was so sorry for what he'd done to her that he wanted to die himself. But it was too little, too late. She was in this predicament because of him. He cried himself to sleep.

Chuck awoke early that evening feeling like his body was on fire! Blair's temperature had risen and they were both cooking. He knew he had to cool her down.

He forced Blair to drink some more water and then he poured some of it into a bailing container and soaked some rags from what was left of his old boxers in it. He pulled the blanket off of her and turned her over onto her back, catching his breath when he saw her naked chest.

He'd know she was topless since he'd first seen her on the rock, but her long and heavy hair had kept her covered and he'd been too afraid to really notice. Even when he'd held her against his body under the covers he'd not thought about her breasts, and he tried to put them out of his mind now as he began to sponge her down, trying to cool her off.

He sponged at her brow, sweeping the heavy hair off of her face and forehead. He sponged her lovely neck and her collarbones, to her shoulders and then down to her arms. He sponged her chest, over the swell of her breasts and down to her belly. He sponged her legs, wincing when he saw the painful swelling of her left foot and leg again.

When he noticed her body had cooled substantially, he stopped sponging her and got her to drink some more water again. She wasn't conscious, but seemed more stable then she had been before.

Chuck left her for a few minutes and went downstairs to start a fire and make some food. He collected clams and made a broth as he'd seen his father do years before, just as Blair had done for Bart when he lay dieing. Chuck knew she needed sustenance; she obviously hadn't eaten in ages.

He took a few minutes to eat and then washed himself off in the stream. He slipped on a clean loincloth and headed upstairs, hoping he could get her to swallow a bit of the cooled broth. She didn't get much, but it was better than nothing. He crushed up a couple of the Tylenol from the first aide kit and forced her to drink it with water too. "Sorry," he mumbled at her unconscious protests, but most of it went down. He washed her off once again and then climbed in beside her and wrapped her is his arms once more.

And although Chuck was really an atheist, he prayed that night for God to save Blair's life. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her in any way shape or form. She was his friend and she was his family. And he loved her more than he could have ever imagined was possible to love another person. He knew that if she died, he would throw himself off the high cliffs where he and his father had gathered eggs, to follow her into the next life or the unknown, or wherever it was that one went when they died. It didn't really matter to him. He would rather be dead, than be in a world without her.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 8**

When Chuck began to wake up the next morning wrapped around Blair's warm body, he fought hard to go back to sleep. He didn't want to move an inch from her. He burrowed his head against her neck and let his hand glide across the smooth skin of her belly as he cuddled her. But when he began to feel aroused, he knew he had to stop. He groaned as he climbed off of the bed and went downstairs to take a leak and to wash.

He came back inside and forced her to drink some more water and then went outside to fish. He was famished! After he'd eaten he fed Blair some more broth and then walked down the beach to her lean-to. He grabbed her suitcase and stuffed whatever he thought she'd want back inside it and brought it home to put in her room.

Blair remained pretty well unconscious while the poison continued to work its way out of her body. Chuck washed her down a few times when her body went into a sweat, and he kept her as hydrated as possible. Luckily, she'd hardly stepped on the spiky little fish. If any more poison had entered her body, she'd already be dead. However, he didn't know that Blair was on her way to recovery and he broke down completely that night when he climbed into bed with her again.

Chuck was so distressed from believing she was dieing, that he picked her up and cradled her in his arms as his tears washed over her. He pleaded with her to wake up. He apologised to her repeatedly. He reminisced about their childhood for her, hoping that she'd smile at the memories he recalled. But Blair didn't respond. He was to the point where he was sure he'd lost her, and it was almost more than he could bear. Finally he just lay down with her again and held her.

The next morning when he opened his eyes, a deep brown pair was staring back at him. He jolted upright. "You're alive!" he shouted and gathered her back into his arms. But Blair froze at his touch.

When she had finally regained consciousness, Blair had felt warm and safe and loved. She would have believed she was still dreaming except that she had to pee really badly. Her head was fuzzy and she was confused. When she tried to move she realised there was a hand on her tummy and a body holding her tightly from behind. She began to turn herself over and felt a dull throbbing coming from her left foot and leg. Her entire body protested as she finally turned over. When she did, she saw Chuck still asleep. She tucked her head under his chin so that she lay over his gently beating heart. Chuck sighed in his sleep and he tightened his grip on her as he repositioned himself. Blair started to doze off again and then it hit her.

She recoiled from him as the memories started to come. The jungle….stepping on the scorpion fish…. living in the lean to… Bart's death and then Chuck's angry words when he had thrown her out of their house. It was confusing! She couldn't remember anything happening after stepping on the fish, except the pleasant realisation that she had been dieing.

Blair didn't know how she had gotten in bed with Chuck, and she certainly didn't know why he was so holding on to her in her sleep, when he so obviously hated her! It was then that Chuck had woken up and had gathered her up in his arms.

"Why am I here?" she asked firmly.

"You were sick," he replied with concern. He couldn't help but notice that she seemed upset.

"But you hate me," she commented.

Chuck let go of her and looked at her. "I don't hate you, Blair," he told her. "I could never hate you!"

"You threw me out of our house, Chuck," she reminded him. "How did I get back here?"

"I was wrong to throw you out, Blair. I'm so sorry. It was a bad mistake and I was hurt and angry and I just didn't think….," he said.

She ignored him. "I asked how I got back here. The last thing I remember is stepping on one of those stupid fish that looks like a rock."

"I found you on some sort of primitive looking stone three days ago," he replied. "You were unconscious, and then went delirious and then unconscious again. I carried you back here over the hills," he told her.

"Three days ago?" she asked in disbelief. "I was out that long?"

"I thought you were going to die…..," he said quietly.

"Why didn't you let me?" she whispered.

He stared at her in disbelief.

"You should have let me die, Chuck," she said as tears started to well up in her eyes. "I was ready for it."

Chuck was stunned. He couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. "I …"

She began to sit up and then froze when she realised she was naked from the waist up. She looked at him in shock. "Where's my slip?" she asked.

He blanched. Surely she didn't think he'd stripped her! "I …., I don't know. You were like that on the rock when I found you."

She looked at him sceptically. "I have to get out of here," she said. She slid her legs over to the side of the bed and put her feet down on the floor. She tried to stand up, but the pain in her foot wouldn't allow it.

Tears now started to roll down her cheeks. She needed to get away from him and she needed to pee. She sat down on the bed and began to bawl.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said in barely a whisper.

"Chuck I can't walk and I have to pee!" she cried.

"If I can carry you down to the trees, can you manage? Or do you want me to get you a bailing container to use, like we did for my dad?" he asked.

"I…., I need to go outside," she whispered.

Chuck nodded and came over to her side of the bed. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her down to the trees behind their shelter.

"Thank-you," she grumbled when he set her down. She was thankful for her thick, long curls that concealed her breasts quite well.

"I'll come and get you when you're done," he said.

Blair managed to lean against a tree, squatted and peed. She spent a few minutes thinking about what she could do to about her current predicament. She was too weak to go back to her shelter alone. She wanted to stay in their house, but couldn't fathom being poorly treated by Chuck ever again. And she was also filthy, she disgusted herself. She desperately needed a bath.

"Blair, are you alright?" Chuck asked from the other side of the bushes, He was concerned she may have passed out again and was prepared to go in and bring her out.

"I'm fine, Chuck," she replied. "But I need to wash myself. I'm filthy!"

"I'll take you to the place where you bathe," he told her. "After you eat something, ok?"

"Thank-you," she said. "But you don't have to do that, I could just go in the stream."

He came into the trees and scooped her back up into his arms. "It's no problem," he said. "You're as light as a feather."

Blair blushed and she avoided making eye contact with him. She was embarrassed as all hell about having to rely on him for anything. In addition, she was topless and although her hair offered her excellent coverage, she still felt exposed.

Chuck placed her down on the mat before the fire as he went to get her the water bag and the blanket to cover up with. He grabbed her a couple of bananas from a bunch in the annex, and grabbed his pole before heading over to the rocks to fish.

He was back within half an hour and smiled when he saw that she had eaten one of the bananas and had started the fire for him. She was obviously feeling better.

"You didn't have to do that," he said to her, knowing she would've had to scoot around to bring some wood over from their pile beside the banyan tree.

"I'm not completely useless," she snapped.

"I never thought you were," he replied with a frown. Her sharp words stung him. He quickly gutted the fish and placed it on the cooking rock to cook.

She tried to ignore the look in his eyes. She didn't mean to hurt him, but she couldn't help feeling angry. All of this was his fault and she was still hurting over what he had done to her after Bart had been buried.

Chuck shook his head in dismay and flipped over the fish. He ran his fingers through his wavy hair. "Look, I was a real prick after my father died," he admitted. "I know it was wrong. But I can't take back what happened. I was hurt because you rejected me and then when he died, it was just too much! But I thought you'd come back in a few days. I never thought you'd stay away that long. And then when I found you on that rock…." He swallowed back a lump in his throat and fought off the tears he felt welling up in his eyes. "If you had have died, Blair, I wouldn't have been able to go on any more," he confessed. "I brought you back here and you were so sick…" He closed his eyes again remembering how sick she'd been. "I forced you to drink and I washed your body down every time you broke into a sweat and I held onto you at night, too afraid I'd lose you to let you go. I begged you to live. I even prayed for fuck sakes!" he admitted.

"I wanted to die," she told him again. "I remember feeling my body going numb and thinking how easy it was to just die. If it meant the pain would go away, I thought it was worth it."

He wondered what pain she was talking about, the one in her foot, or the one in her heart. Both of them were his fault. He had almost lost her. It broke his heart. He dished her up some of the fish and put the rest back on a warm rock to stay hot. "I'm sorry about that, too," he apologised.

She nodded her head and began to peel the flesh off of her fish. But after only a few bites of it, she'd had enough. She stopped eating and pushed the bowl away.

"Is that it?" he asked in dismay. "You've lost a lot of weight. You need to eat more."

"That's the first protein I've had since Bart was sick," she confessed. "I'm full."

He nodded and removed the fish, finishing it off along with what was still on the warming rock. He got up and cut them each a little twig from a nearby bush to chew on. This was how they'd been brushing their teeth for the last five years. They would chew one end of it and use the softened bit to scrub their teeth, rinsing with salt water to kill off the bacteria in their mouth.

When she had scrubbed her mouth clean, he brought over a coconut shell of saltwater for her to rinse and spit. Thank-you," she said.

When she was done, Chuck scooped her up again without a word and carried her for half an hour down the beach to the pond for bathing. He set her down on the little bank beside the water. "There's still some soap you like to use sitting on that rock," he said as he gestured to where she liked to do her hair.

Blair frowned at him. How he knew where she washed her hair, startled and concerned her.

Chuck blushed realising what she must be thinking. "I …, I'll be back in a little while," he told her.

Blair slipped into the warm water and scooted over to her rock. She began to scrub herself to get rid of the grime and stink of the last few days. She couldn't believe how Chuck could have slept with her, smelling as bad as she did. And then it hit her. He had told her he had washed her every time she had broken out in a sweat! She felt herself turn crimson with embarrassment. So he had seen her naked, or rather almost naked, and had had his hands all over her body when she was unconscious! Oh My God!

She hated to think what he could have done to her! He had always been such a pervert! She absolutely cringed at the thought! She hoped he wouldn't have been that perverse to take advantage of her when she was that sick! Surely she would never be able to face him again after that!

She continued washing herself and then slipped off her loincloth to wash too. She decided to wash the smelly blanket she'd had on her body for the past three days as well, and hauled that into the little pool as well. When it was washed, she wrung it out along with the loincloth and tossed them both up onto the grass to dry.

She scooted her body over to where the little stream cascaded into the pool and carefully stood while leaning onto the rocks to rinse off….. When she was done, she sat back up on then crawled onto the bank, manoeuvring herself over to the blanket first to straighten it out and then over to the short distance to the lean-to, to get something clean to wear.

That's when she noticed her suitcase was gone. The son-of-a-bitch had taken her clothes!

"That fucking Basstard!" Blair snapped as sat back on the grass and stared at her shelter in disbelief. Only the leaves of her bed and a few coconuts remained inside the shelter. Everything else was gone.

He just wants to see me naked, she thought. She was so angry she didn't know what to do. If she had two strong legs and feet she would have moved her belongings (if they were there!) to the other side of the island and never see him again! Her mind went into overdrive at all the mean and hateful things he had done and said to her throughout the years. And then she decided that maybe he had even been faking concern and kindness this morning and this was yet another way for him to humiliate her further!

If he's left me here permanently, she thought, I'll find a way to get him back but good! She would regain her strength somehow, sneak up on him when he least expected it and do something evil! She smiled wickedly before she spread out on the grass to dry. It would have to be well thought out and devious. She smiled as she began to think of different ways to mess him up.

Blair's mind wasn't making any sense. If Chuck had so desperately wanted to see her naked, he could have stripped her when she was unconscious and gotten an eyeful with out her being able to protest. And, although he was desperate to see and touch her naked body, doing that to an unconscious person was far too low for even his perverted mind to consider. As it was, he never even so much as touched her inappropriately, even while washing her off. He had tried to ignore the rosy peaks of her breasts as he had washed her down with water to cool her fever. He hadn't averted his eyes though, but didn't dwell on what his hands were doing to her. (However, there was no guarantee that he'd eventually think about what he'd seen and done in the future, either. After all, Chuck Bass was only human and wasn't a saint!)

But Blair's mind wasn't quite where it should be yet and she was still dazed about what all had happened from the day they had buried Bart. She finally just closed her eyes and fell asleep as the sun warmed and dried her skin, her jumbled mind trying to think of ways to get retribution.

When Chuck finally came for her an hour later, he was shocked to find her sprawled out, naked on the grass. Then he realised that she hadn't any clothes with her. He cursed himself realising how thoughtless he really had been. Blair was likely going to be pissed off at him.

He grabbed her loincloth and the now dry blanket and brought them over to her. He tried not to stare at the creamy white skin of her firm little ass cheeks or the dip in the small of her back. He barely managed to restrain himself from running his hands over them as well. "Blair," he called softly.

She didn't respond. He gently shook her shoulder and called her a second time. When she still didn't respond, he freaked out believing she was unconscious again. He grabbed hold of her and lifted her into his arms as he yelled her name once more.

He almost dropped her when her eyes popped open in surprise.

"Bass, just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted as she realised he was holding her when she was completely naked in his arms. She began to wriggle to get free.

He carefully dropped her back onto the grass and stared at her in shock. This had gone sooo wrong! He quickly turned his head when he realised she saw that he was staring. "No, Blair, it's not what it looks like!" he exclaimed. "I…., I tried to wake you up. I swear! But you wouldn't wake up! I thought you had gone unconscious again!" he insisted.

Blair grabbed the blanket from him and wrapped it around herself. "You are a pig!" she yelled. "I think you just wanted to see me naked!"

"Why would I do that?" he asked.

"Because you're a pig!" she repeated. "You've been perverted your entire life!" She managed to stand up, keeping most of her weight on her good foot. "I'm surprised you didn't get your fill when I was unconscious!" she snapped.

He was in shock. Surely she didn't think that he'd do that to her or to anyone else! "Blair I would never…..," he insisted.

She dropped the blanket and shook her hair back off her shoulders exposing herself to him completely. "There!" she stated. "Get a good look!" she told him as tears started to run down her face. "Get it out of your system now because you're never going to see me like this again!"

Chuck stood still in shock. He was so at a loss for words and he didn't know what to do. He slowly just began to walk over towards her.

Blair's eyes got bigger as he approached. If he attacked her, she'd be completely unable to defend herself, she thought. She felt her panic start to elevate and her breathing became rapid as he got closer.

But to her surprise, Chuck just bent down and picked up the blanket. He walked around behind her and draped the thing across her shoulders, cover her up. When she held it to her body, he carefully lifted her up into his arms and began to carry her back to their house without saying a word.

They both remained silent as he made the walk along the shore with her cradled in his arms. She noticed the sad look on his face, but didn't say anything to him. Maybe she'd made a mistake this time. Maybe his actions were honourable after all and she was wrong.

She felt her face begin to color as the shame over what she'd said and done to him, grew. She turned her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck in embarrassment.

As Chuck continued to carry her, he felt her body begin to relax. Soon she fell asleep.

He leaned his face down and placed a little kiss on the top of her head. Although her words had hurt him, they also reassured to him that she was healing. Blair Waldorf was going to be alright.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 9**

Blair slept the rest of the way back to their home. Chuck managed to get her up the stairs without waking her and took her up to the second level to place her on her own bed. He made sure she was covered and went back downstairs to get her the water bag, some fruit and a bailing container in case she had to go pee again. Before he left, he leaned down and gently placed a light kiss on her mouth. She smiled in her sleep.

Chuck needed to go hunting. The thought of fish again today was not appealing to him in the least. He grabbed his spear and went out to see what he could get.

He headed inland and cut across the hill in the opposite direction from where he had tracked after Blair a few days ago. He was making his way to what appeared to be an old crater from an ancient volcano. He and Bart had often found frilled iguanas there and he was after the lizard today for its sweet and succulent meat.

As he walked along he thought about the incident that morning with Blair. She'd been right to be angry with him for his treatment of her after his father had died. He'd been thoughtless and cruel to her. He'd turned on her so suddenly that he really did deserve her mistrust now. How was she to know whether or not he'd turn around and throw her out again tomorrow?

She had asked him why he just hadn't let her die! Those words had chilled him to the pit of his soul. She would have rather been dead, than to live with the pain. He knew she wasn't talking about the pain in her foot. He'd seen her deteriorating after he'd banished her; how she'd wander aimlessly like a lost child. He'd heard her crying from inside her lean-to and he knew it wasn't just about Bart's death. She'd been in pain because of how he'd treated her.

She'd told him she loved him. If that was true than what he did to her would have torn her apart far worse than she had by pushing him away for her that day at the cliffs. But why had she pushed him away that day? He'd been over the incident again and again in his head. Her lips warm and encouraging on his, her passion rising to meet his own, her tight body under his hands…and then just as he was wanting to do more, she'd pushed him away and told him to stop.

He frowned and shook his head, noticing the tightness in his groin. Every time he thought about that day, it took him near to the bursting point. He stopped to get a drink and soak in a cool stream near where he'd been walking. The cold water relieved the ache somewhat in his crotch and he continued on his journey.

This morning had been surreal. Last night he'd been convinced that she was going to die. He'd been afraid to fall asleep just in case she left him while he was asleep. He'd held onto her as tightly as he dared, and cried like a toddler until exhaustion finally overtook him.

He'd been ecstatic when he realised she was, not only alive, but conscious as well. But her response had confused him. She'd seemed almost angry with him for bringing her there. He could appreciate that she still believed he hated her, so he supposed it was a valid response.

When he'd come to bring her home after carrying her to the stream and saw her splayed out on the grass, his body had responded immediately. He had longed to run his hands over her sun warmed legs and the tight round swell of her bum. He wanted to dip his tongue in the small of her back and lick up to her shoulders and neck.

But when he'd thought she was unconscious again, he thought his heart would surely stop. He'd picked her up in his arms once again. And then she had come to and accused him again of being a pervert! Was he sick in the head? He wasn't sure. He'd been beyond shocked when Blair had dropped her blanket and told him to take a good look! Although she was thinner than she should be, her body was exquisite! He needed to stop for a moment as the blood from his brain headed south.

Chuck couldn't stand the pressure in his groin any longer. He dropped his loincloth and leaned against the trunk of a large tree while he took the problem in hand. He thought about their kiss and of him running his hands over her naked body. He fantasised about putting his throbbing penis into her heated center while he pumped himself until he exploded with a cry. Yes, she would surely be the death of him!

He leaned his head against the tree and fought back an urge to cry. Maybe she was right, he thought. Maybe he was a pig and a pervert! Maybe his thinking about her and what he'd like to do with her was wrong and disgusting!

But his father had told Chuck that his preoccupation with women and sex was normal for a young man. Chuck's development hadn't gone unnoticed in Bart. He had seen the testosterone surges, the growing aggression and how easily aroused his son could get.

They had talked a lot about life and growing up on their walks. Bart told him what little he knew about women, and about the difference between sex and love. He knew now that Bart believed that he and Blair would one day be alone on this island and he would be dead. Chuck smirked. Bart hadn't said it out loud, but he was sure Bart knew that Chuck and Blair would likely become a couple one day, too. He had told Chuck to look after Blair, and he knew now what that also meant.

Chuck had to admit that he wanted to be with her more than anything else except maybe getting rescued. She had told him she loved him, and after almost losing her, he realised that he loved her too. If they could get past this, he was sure they would be fine. And that thought made his heart sing.

He washed himself off in the next body of water he found and put his loincloth on to continue down into the crater.

**XOXO**

Blair awoke about halfway through the afternoon. She was surprised to find herself back in her little room, safely wrapped in her blanket. She smiled a little and began to fall back asleep. But when the events of the morning came to mind, she sat up with a start and shook her head in disbelief.

She was sure now that Chuck hadn't violated her before. She'd hurt his feelings today after accusing him of being inappropriate with her when she was unconscious. She groaned when she remembered dropping the blanket and telling him to get a good look at her! How the hell would she ever be able to face him after doing that?

She sat up on the side of her bed and felt relief when she saw the bananas, water bag and the bailing container. He was obviously gone and she was so thirsty, it wasn't even funny. She took a good long drink and then pulled the piece of braided vine that opened her window to let some more light and the breeze come into her room.

Blair lay back down and covered herself up again with the blanket. She was completely naked underneath and it felt wonderfully free to her. She only allowed herself that luxury when she was bathing or sometimes when she swam alone in the beautiful lagoon below the plateau, after the men had gone hunting.

She ran her hands down her body and giggled remembering the initial expression on Chuck's face when she'd exposed herself to him. His eyes had gone wide and had darkened immediately. He'd sucked in his breath as he stared at everything! She'd felt panic as well as excitement when he'd approached her. She felt a flush wash over her body as she remembered the conflicting feelings that had surged through her. She had wanted to run from him so that he couldn't touch her, but on the other hand she wanted him to back her into another tree and run his hands all over her as he had done on that day at the cliffs.

Things had been so traumatic after they'd gotten back that day that she hadn't had the time or the energy to even process what had happened between them. So as she lay there daydreaming, she replayed the scene in her mind…

She'd been leaning against the trunk after running from thinking he didn't want her touching him. He had backed her further against the trunk, telling her he'd liked her hands on him a lot. She hadn't believed him, and it made her angry. But then he'd come so close to her that she felt lost in his eyes, like his soul was swallowing hers. She'd closed her eyes, feeling his nearness burn into the pit of her core; and then she had felt the soft brush of his lips on her mouth. He'd cradled her face in his hands and kissed her like she'd never imagined possible. And, as he deepened the kiss and ran his hands over her skin, it turned the fire in her core into a liquid heat between her legs.

Blair moaned in pleasure, remembering him hard against her hip. Her mind flew back to the day she had seen his penis hard like that in his hand as he stroked himself behind the rocks.

Blair ran her hand along her body, feeling her curves just like Chuck had caressed her that day. She slipped her hand between her legs and bucked as her fingers slid against her swollen clitoris. The sensation startled her. She continued down until her fingers glided down further and she was startled to find herself wet and slippery. This sensation was also new to her.

She realised it had something to do with her remembering how she'd been touched, and she allowed herself to continue that memory as she really discovered her body for the first time in her life. She touched herself below, exploring her folds and the slit that traveled into her body. She'd learned all about human anatomy in Health and Sex Ed class at school years ago, and had seen the nudey pictures Chuck had once collected under his bed. But she'd never been able to identify the pictures that she'd found so appalling, with her own body before now. She was no longer a child, but a real woman.

She continued to touch herself and realised that her fingers felt good down there. She closed her eyes and realised that Chuck's fingers would likely feel even better. The thought of him touching her like that made her belly tighten and more fluid pooled between her legs. She let her imagination take her, and it was Chuck's hand slipping upward to that swollen nub she had grazed earlier. She bucked again as she touched it and then forced herself to relax as she allowed her fingers to gently stroke it. She felt her pleasure mounting and she quickened the pace until she found herself mewling and then crying out in pleasure as she experienced her first orgasm.

Blair was shocked! What the hell had just happened to her? She got out of bed and hopped on her good foot over to the suitcase. She opened it up and dug around until she came to one of the cotton pads she'd made for her periods. She poured some water on the cloth and washed her hands and then down between her legs until she felt clean again.

She put the cloth on the window ledge to dry and lay back on her bed. She understood now what Chuck had been doing behind that rock and during the nights she could hear him grunting and groaning in his heat. If the end result for him was similar to what she'd just experienced, she completely understood why he did it. And then she wondered if he thought about her while he did that, just as she had just thought about him. It made her blush.

She laughed a little thinking about all of this and about what little she knew of sex in general. Although his straining penis had scared her as he ground himself against her that day, it had excited her too. Now she wanted to see it, touch it, feel it rubbing against her and doing anything else it wanted to do. She began to feel her desire increase again and had just closed her eyes to repeat what she'd done earlier, when she heard Chuck coming up the stairs. She curled up on her side and closed her eyes, feigning sleep.

Chuck popped his head into her room to see Blair still curled up under the blanket. He walked over to her and sat down on the side of her bed by her head, to look at her sleeping face. He brushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her forehead. He put his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake. "Blair," he called.

Blair moaned and stretched and then opened her eyes to see him smiling at her. She lifted her head up and put it down on his lap. "Hey," she said in her best sleepy voice. "Where've you been?"

"I went hunting and have an iguana on the spit over the fire," he replied. He put his hand back on her shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

She smiled and nodded her head. "Ummm," she replied as she slipped her arm across his knees. "I'm sorry I freaked out on you earlier. I wasn't thinking straight…...," she began.

"It's ok. I don't blame you for not trusting me. I hadn't been very nice to you for awhile," he admitted. "And I'm really sorry for that. I feel terrible. But you need to know I would never do anything like that to you. I might be a little perverted, but I know right from wrong."

"I know you do, Chuck. And I over reacted," reassured him. "I'm sorry I accused you. And I'm so sorry that I flashed you like I did. I'm so embarrassed!" She said as she covered her face with her hand.

"Don't be. You have nothing to be embarrassed about," he told her. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

She uncovered her face and smiled at him. "You think so?"

Chuck leaned down and kissed the top of her forehead again. "I know it," he said. "Are you ready to come to the fire? I need to turn the iguana before it burns."

Blair sat up and held the blanket loosely to her chest. "Can you pass me some clothes and my hairbrush?" she asked.

He nodded, smiled, and opened her suitcase, lifting out a pale blue slip for her. "Is this one ok?" he asked.

Blair stood up and, holding the blanket against her chest, and leaned over to see better into the suitcase in front of him. Chuck hitched his breath when he saw her very naked back and bottom as she looked in the case. He tired not to look, although he wanted to stroke her all the way from her feet to the back of her neck.

"I want that pink one, please," she said "And that loincloth on top," she added as she pointed to the two items. She thanked him when he passed them to her.

"I'll come and bring you down in a few minutes," he told her as he scrambled down the stairs before he did something he would likely regret later. Besides, he could smell the iguana and had to turn it soon before it burned.

He manipulated the lizard so the other side of it would cook. When he was satisfied that it was right, he walked over to a small tree and leaned his head against the trunk. What the hell was wrong with him? He had wanted to take that blanket off of Blair and wrap himself around her instead! And when she had laid her head on his lap….. It was almost more than he could bear! He was ramrod hard again! He managed to regain his composure and went back upstairs to carry her down.

Blair slipped on the satin slip and loincloth. She began brushing out her long hair until it was soft and shining, hanging loosely down to the small of her back. She looked up to see Chuck standing in her doorway watching her brush it out. He had a look on his face that made her stomach flip. "I'm ready," she said, laying her brush back down.

He scooped her up in his arms and Blair wrapped her arms around his neck, laying her head against his heart as he carried her down the stairs and out to the cooking fire. She almost protested when he sat her down on her mat, wanting to sit and snuggle with him.

"I'll go and pick some vegetables to go along with the lizard," he said as he hurried up to the next plateau.

Chuck cussed the entire time while making his way up the hill. He'd been temped to sit down with her on his lap and hold her for crying out loud! And worse, he thought that maybe she'd wanted him to do the same thing, too! He must be losing it! He screamed in frustration and adjusted his loincloth to hide his arousal as much as possible. Finally, he just broke off some chard, knowing it was one of her favourites and was full of vitamins. It would be good for her, he thought. Her drop in weight still concerned him.

Chuck washed the greens off in the stream and then came back and put them and some water in the pot over the fire to cook. He sat down near Blair, but dared not look at her.

Blair looked at her hands in her lap, daring not to look at Chuck, either. She'd heard him scream on the upper plateau, and recognised it was one of frustration, not pain. She didn't know what to say to him.

Just before the food was cooked, Chuck carried Blair out into the bushes to pee again. He gave her some water to wash with when they got back to the fire. They were both starving and it smelled delicious!

When the skin of the iguana was black and had split open, Chuck pulled it off the fire. "It's smaller than the ones I used to get with my father," he stated. "But without dad here to eat half of it, I didn't see much point in getting anything bigger."

Blair nodded in understanding. She knew that whatever meat they had, if it didn't get eaten that night, it had to be thrown out. Without a refrigerator, nothing kept longer than a couple of hours unless they smoked it dry into jerky.

He carved off some of the meat from an area Blair liked the most and scooped her out a good helping of chard from the pot. She couldn't believe how hungry she was, and ate everything in her bowl, a first for her. She finished it off with a good gulp of water and then lay back on the large mat, feeling ready to burst.

Chuck smiled as he watched her practically stuff her face. It was the most he'd seen her eat in a very long time. He gathered up their empty bowls and the pot and took everything down to the surf to wash.

"Thank-you," she told him when he returned with the clean dishes.

He broke open a coconut and passed it to her for a drink before he had some too. "You're welcome," he said. "I know how much you like that part of the meat."

"I meant thank you for everything, Chuck. Not just for the dinner. You obviously took really good care of me when I was sick."

"Of course I did," he replied. "Why wouldn't I have?"

"Well you weren't exactly on friendly terms with me before that, remember? It must have been hard telling yourself to help me. And the walk back over the hills must have been brutal!"

"I told you I would have died too if you didn't make it, Blair. I was serious about that! And I never hated you. I would have done anything to keep you safe," he explained. "I was just feeling rejected and hurt after… Well anyways, after my dad died, I just sort of lost it. I had no right telling you to leave. You did as much work on the house as we did.

"Well thank-you, we really did work on it hard, didn't we?" she reminisced. "And I'm sorry about before…. I…., I really liked being with you in that way, but everything seemed to be happening too fast and it sort of scared me. I didn't mean to hurt you," she finished quietly.

Chuck looked at her in doubt. Was she telling the truth? Had she really been enjoying things and it just went too fast for her? He looked over at Blair and saw that her eyes were matching her mouth. She was being honest, although she was blushing. She quickly looked back at the fire. Was she maybe just shy?

He thought back to some of the talks he and his father had had. He's remembered the old Bart with an entourage of women, many of whom he suspected were prostitutes. But when his dad had talked to him about love, he had stressed the importance of taking a real relationship slow. He'd said that a young woman was like a flower just beginning to open and you had to be patient until she was in full bloom before she would be receptive to the bee… or something like that. At the time, he'd scoffed at the words. It sounded like poetic mumbo-jumbo to him. And Bart had laughed at his response, saying he would one day understand what he was talking about.

He looked at Blair as she gazed at the flames. Was she the blossoming flower that his father had been speaking of? It all made sense if she was… Bart had indeed known that the two kids were destined to be together and that things would likely get awkward as they developed. He knew Chuck was maturing sexually way before Blair would, and he anticipated there could be trouble with that, hence the little flower and bee story he'd been trying to tell. Chuck burst out laughing.

Blair looked over at him and frowned. Chuck was rolling around on the ground clutching his sides as he let himself go. God he was stupid!

"What's so funny, Chuck?" Blair asked.

But he couldn't answer, he'd laughed so hard it was difficult to breathe. And then he stopped short and gasped as a look of pain came across his face. "Ow, Fuck!" he yelled as his upper back went totally into spasm.

Blair looked at him in horror as he sat wincing on the mat. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"I just pulled something in my back," he whined. "It fucking hurts!"

She scooted over and looked at his back, but there was nothing to see. "I can't see anything, what can do?"

"I don't know," he replied honestly. "It's been sore since I carried you back from that other place, but it wasn't like this!" He lay flat on his back and sighed at the slight relief it brought him. "Oh that's better," he sighed.

Blair hugged her knees to her chest. She wasn't sure what to do.

Chuck winced when another spasm hit. "Fuck!" he yelled. He tuned over on his stomach as the pain shot through him.

Blair came to his side and put her hands on his back. "Maybe it's a Charlie-horse. Maybe massaging it would help."

The first couple of years on the island had been hard on Bart's body. He hadn't done anything really physically strenuous in years, so the hard labour needed to survive had been brutal, especially on his back. He often had both kids walk on it for him or grind their elbows into his sore muscles to help work out the knots. He had shown them how to message his back and found that it helped somewhat. But with Bart, his middle age years had caught up with him and betrayed his body. His back was constantly painful, the reality of living without the comforts of the industrialised world he'd once been used to.

Blair put her hands on Chuck's back and began to feel around until he grunted.

"Right there!"

"The muscle is tight like there's a big knot in it," she said. "Do you want me to try and work it out like we used to do with your dad?"

"You can try," he answered.

She began to gently message it and work the muscles around the area of the knot. After a couple of minutes he began to relax as she continued to work into the knot itself in his upper back.

She got an idea and reached over for the coconut they'd shared earlier. She often used the oily juice to scent their soap and used it on her hair as a conditioner of sorts, its silky texture leaving her hair glossy and soft. She drizzled some of it onto Chuck's back, stifling a laugh when she heard him yelp in surprise.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Just a little coconut to lessen the friction as I rub," she replied. "I'm not very strong and can't get at it as good as I want."

"Sit on my back and try," he suggested.

She carefully climbed over him until she straddling his bum. "I don't want to hurt you," she told him.

"Please, Waldorf, you're as light as a feather," he scoffed. "No muscles, remember!"

Blair gritted her teeth and dug her elbow into the knot, making Chuck flinch immediately.

"Ow! Alright, Fuck, I take it back," he whimpered as she worked on it. She began to feel him relax again as she finally worked it out.

"That's much better," he sighed.

Blair poured some more coconut juice onto him and began to work her way further down his back, smiling at the look of contentment on his face.

She had to admit, she was enjoying the intimacy of the act as well. Chuck had told her he had liked it a lot when she'd washed his back in the stream before, she was hoping he was enjoying this as much as she was then, too.

She ran her hands over his body as he sighed in contentment. After years of hard physical work, Chuck had developed a manly build with a well-muscled v-shaped frame that tapered down to his rock hard ass. His legs were long and well defined. Blair had never really thought him to be particularly handsome before, but she knew now that he really was. He was gorgeous in fact, with his long lashes and thick wavy hair atop of that perfectly chiselled face.

Chuck was in heaven as Blair's small, but surprisingly strong hands took him to another level. Not only did Chuck love how she helped work away the pain out in his muscles, but he loved the luxurious feeling of her hands on his body as well. He was thankful that he'd been lying down on his stomach on the mat. After she'd poured the slightly oily coconut juice on him, and continued to rub him, he had grown painfully hard in the groin again. If he was a braver man, he thought, he'd have turned over for her to continue. Blair Waldorf would surely be the death of him!

When Blair began to feel her hands growing numb she stopped, hoping that Chuck was no longer in pain. She slid off of him and looked at his face, smiling when she realised that she'd put him to sleep. She lay down and snuggled in beside him, closed her eyes, and went to sleep.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 10**

Chuck woke up a few hours later, confused as to where he was. He smiled when he noticed the little body curled up tightly against his on the mat beside the dying fire. He stood up and stretched, then leaned over to scoop Blair up in his arms, his back protesting almost immediately.

He bit back the pain and lifted her to take up the stairs to her bed. But the pain in his back was excruciating and he decided to only take her to the big bed on the main level. He set her down and then climbed in beside her, covering them with a soft skin on the bed. He buried his head into her curls and fell asleep again, his lips against the smooth skin on her neck.

When Blair awoke the next morning she found herself draped somewhat over Chuck's torso, head plastered to his chest, leg sprawled across his hips. Chuck had one arm wrapped protectively around her, the other resting lightly on her shoulder.

Bair was so comfortable that she snuggled in a little closer and closed her eyes again. She readjusted her leg across his hips, brushing her knee against his crotch accidentally. She recognised what the semi- erect lump meant immediately and she retracted her knee, determined to ignore what was happening to his body.

But her curiosity wouldn't allow her to go back to sleep. She wanted to reach down and touch him there, but knew that would likely put her into a situation they maybe weren't quite ready for. Instead she moved her leg over top of it again; curious to see what would happen.

She was disappointed that it didn't do anything, so she just kept her knee on it and closed her eyes again.

But the motion over his crotch stirred Chuck awake. He lay quietly as Blair moved her knee back over him once more and then stopped and snuggled back in against his chest. He felt himself beginning to harden even more then and waited to see if she responded.

Just as Blair was dozing off again, she felt it get harder or bigger or something. She was immediately awake and adjusted her leg once again.

Chuck realised what was going on and bit back the urge to chuckle. He was curious to see what she would do if she believed he was still sleeping. He hugged her a little closer and made a sleepy noise, making his body relax again in feigned sleep.

Blair ran her hand up his chest, noticing that he had recently began to grow fine little hairs on it. She stroked their silky texture and rubbed her knee over him again.

It was driving Chuck crazy! He sighed in his 'sleep' and slipped his hand under her slip, running it up her back.

Blair caught her breath, shivering at the sensation of his hands on her bare skin again. She cuddled closer, stroked his chest again, and then turned her face in to kiss his chest. It was almost more than he could bear.

"Blair," he mumbled. "Although I love what you're doing, it's driving me crazy. You should probably stop before I lose control."

Blair blushed and hid her face into his chest. "Sorry," she mumbled. "I thought you were asleep."

"Obviously," he muttered as he looked at his erection. "But if you want to explore it further…."

"Ewww, Chuck, no! That's not what I…., I …" She gave up and shook her head. He knew what she'd been doing to him. "Oh, God, I'm so embarrassed!" she cried. She tried to stand up and yelped when she put too much pressure her left foot. "Shit I forgot about my foot!"

Chuck smirked and got off of the bed beside her. He scooped her up in his arms and then held her into his chest. His back twanged and he was now also in pain. "Shit," he repeated. "I forgot about my back!"

"Oh God, well put me down then. I don't want you to hurt again tonight," she said. "I can scoot over to the stairs on my butt," she insisted.

Chuck ignored her and carried her down the narrow steps to the annex and then into the trees to pee. "Do your business while I do mine," he told her as he headed into another part of the jungle.

When he came back to get her, Blair surprised him. "I want to go for a swim," she admitted. "Can you carry me out into the water up to my waist?"

Chuck smiled at her. "I can do that," he admitted as he scooped her up and headed into the surf.

He carried her out until the water was waist high and then set her down. It was easy for her to stand on one foot in the heavy salt. As he set her down she lifted her slip up over her head and handed it to him before she splashed out into the sea.

Chuck stood agog with her slip in his hands, amazed that she was becoming more comfortable with her body around him. He walked back to the shore and put it on a mat, a favourite spot where they'd once sat together with his father to watch the sun set over the lagoon.

He fidgeted around on the sand for a while until he grew bored to tears and decided to go into the lagoon as well. Maybe he'd find them a giant clam for their breakfast.

He headed into the water and set off, diving down when he reached a certain place in the lagoon. Here was where they'd found many of these clams in the past.

Blair loved the freedom of being in the water. It seemed to have been ages since she had last allowed herself the freedom of the ocean. She dove down to explore the many different corals and see the rainbow of little fishes that lived among them. She shot back out of the water sending a shower of spray up into the air.

She noticed Chuck swimming out to where they often hunted for giant clams, realising what he must be after. She headed out after him, diving under the water and poking her finger into his ribs, causing him to startle. He turned around quickly and saw Blair under there with him, hair flowing behind her, topless. He gasped in a mouthful of water at the sight and popped up, sputtering.

Blair came up behind him and was immediately concerned. He coughed and sputtered and gagged as he rid himself of the salt water he'd just ingested.

"Blair, don't do that again!" he blurted.

"I'm sorry," she said as tears started to well up in her eyes, "I didn't mean to scare you." She started to swim back into shore, wanting to get away from him lest he grow angry at her again.

He recognised the hurt on her face and swam after her, not believing he'd done it to her again! He caught up to her quickly and grabbed her shoulder. "Blair, wait!" he said as she tried to break her grasp from him.

"No, Chuck. You're mad at me again," she cried and wiped the tears that were now falling down her face. She turned to leave again.

He grabbed her back and pulled her into his arms. "Don't go," he said. "I'm not mad. You just startled me, is all." He held her close against him "Please don't cry."

Blair wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in to him until her tears stopped. It was then that she realised she was bare from the waist up. She'd forgotten about removing her slip earlier. No wonder she'd startled him. She started to giggle.

"What?" he asked. "Why are you laughing?"

Blair pulled away from him and headed back out to the coral reef. "I forgot I was topless," she replied as she blushed. "It's no wonder I startled you!" She dove under the water as she made her getaway.

Chuck began to swim and then dove in after her to come up on the other side, catching her in his arms once again.

"Chuck, I'm topless!" she exclaimed as she covered herself up.

"So I noticed," he smirked. "I kind of like you like that," he admitted.

"Well it's embarrassing," she said.

"It's not like I haven't seen you before," he told her. "I mean you flashed me a few days ago, remember?"

Blair felt her face turn crimson. She tried to pull away but he pulled her back again. "No, Blair, don't go. I meant it when I told you I thought you were beautiful. You are. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

Blair didn't look convinced. He finally let her go and he swam away from her to where the water was a little warmer. There were some rocks near the reef that stood out of the water and Chuck stopped by them for a moment. He lowered his hands into the water and removed his loincloth, throwing it up on the rocks.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped as she covered her eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"To even the playing field," he laughed. "I don't want you to feel exposed, so I removed an article of clothing too."

She giggled, "But your loincloth! Now you're naked," she giggled

"It' just a body, Blair. We're getting a little old to be worried about seeing each other naked anymore. I really don't care if you see me naked or not!" And with that he dove under the water again and swam away from her.

Blair was stunned. She really didn't know what to do or say about that. But she wanted to play in the water like they had as kids so she shrugged and headed off after him, trying not to laugh as she saw his bare ass and balls hanging below while he swam.

Chuck wasn't sure what her response would be, but when he came up for air the next time, he smiled to see her following him. He hopped with the boundaries lowered, things would become a little less stressed between the two of them.

For the rest of the morning the two kids swam and played in the beautiful blue lagoon until Chuck found a giant clam and decided he was ready for food. He waded into shore, placing the heavy thing on the mat near their upper cooking fire and then going back out to bring in Blair.

Blair tried to avert her eyes as he headed back into the water to get her. Chuck noticed her blush and he smiled.

He scooped her up and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her to the mat up on the plateau near their cooking fire. "Do you want a dry loincloth?" he asked.

Blair shook her head and flipped over onto her belly. "No, I want the sun to dry me off. I'd like my hairbrush, though," she said as he turned to go into their house. "That is if you don't mind."

He returned with her brush and the water bag, wearing a dry loincloth. He tossed her the brush and started preparing what they needed for their meal. He needed to get the pit oven ready for the clam. He scooped up some hot coals and ashes from the fire with a large stick that had a wide flat end on it like a shovel. He tossed some large rocks over the coals and then placed large leaves on top of them. He went into the annex and came back with some stuff to roast along with the clam. He finally placed the clam along with a small squash and a couple of plantains in. He covered everything up with more leaves, and then sand.

Chuck plopped down beside Blair and passed her the water bag. She put her hairbrush down and took a long swallow, then lay back down to sunbathe some more. He lay down beside her and closed his eyes to doze as their meal slowly cooked in the pit oven.

When they woke an hour later, everything was cooked and Chuck served up the food. The meal was excellent and Blair again ate a full serving. "It's good to see you make a recovery," he told her as he gathered their dishes up.

"It was really good," she admitted. "I think you should take over as cook once my foot is back to normal."

"Fat chance," he said with a grin. "I'll stick to killing the birds and lizards, thanks. I'll leave the cooking to you."

Chuck helped Blair back into the trees to use the bathroom and then helped her settle back on the mat with some weaving. She wanted to finish a basket that she'd started before Bart had died and he was hardening the point of some new spears in the fire. They spent the afternoon together working side by side, without talking much.

For dinner they only ate fruit and water, both being still full from their large meal of clam and veggies earlier. As Blair wove the colourful grasses into a lovely geometric design, Chuck finished tidying up and sat watching her concentrating on her task.

He couldn't get over how beautiful she'd become. He'd always found her attractive, but now she was divine in his eyes. Her skin was tanned a deep golden brown from so many years spent living outdoors in a tropical paradise. Her hair was the color of molasses, deep and rich brown with heavy highlights from the sun and a luxurious shine. It curled around in large soft curls down to her waist and presently covered up her small but firm breasts which sported pink, rosy nipples. Her body was petite, but curvy for her age, and her legs were long for her body and were shapely from walking the hills on the island.

Chuck wanted to touch her so badly he was almost beside himself. He finally picked up the hairbrush and sat down behind her. "Can I brush your hair?" he asked.

She looked at him strangely and shrugged. He'd always seemed to have a fascination for her hair. She had found him in the past often burrowed in it while they slept side by side, even when he was still a little boy.

He began to groom her with the brush. He loved the smell of her hair; she had put coconut juice in it after they had sunbathed that afternoon. Blair put the basket aside and leaned her head back a little as he brushed long strokes, sweeping it all to one side and exposing her neck.

He loved her neck. It was long and sleek and the once porcelain skin was sun-kissed and smooth. Unable to resist her any longer, he leaned in and put his lips to where it joined her collarbone. He drew in the flesh and tasted her.

His mouth felt so good on her neck that Blair leaned her head slightly over to allow him better access to it. He scooted forward until he was flush with her back and continued kissing her from her neck, now up to the space just under her ear. He put the brush off to one side and put a hand on either side of her waist. Blair leaned back against Chuck's chest and put her hands hesitantly on his thighs. His hands slid across her tummy, pulling her in even closer. She could feel him growing hard against her back and she really didn't care. In fact, she rather liked it.

Blair got up onto her knees and turned around to face him. She sat down, slipping her legs over top of his and scooting in close. She ran a hand over his chest and up to caress his face, then ran it through his very sexy hair.

Chuck swallowed back a lump of pure lust mixed with a healthy dose of fear. The fluttery things in his stomach were doing overtime. Blair's face was flushed, her eyes dark with want and she leaned in to kiss him first softly, and then with a passion that surely matched his own.

This time Blair's tongue slipped into his mouth and rolled around causing Chuck to groan as his hands slid up her back across the satin fabric of her slip.

"You feel so good," Chuck whispered by her ear in a voice that made Blair swore melted her insides. She withdrew from him for a moment and reached down to pull the slip over her head, tossing it next to the hairbrush. "I want you to touch me," she whispered.

He hesitated for a moment, the fear momentarily winning over his desire. But he'd been waiting and wanting to touch her for years. He looked at her beautiful breasts and finally brought his hands around to gently touch and then caress them. He circled the rosy nipples and brought his mouth down to taste one and then the other, causing Blair to arch her back when his tongue circled each hardened peak. He couldn't believe this was happening to him…., to them.

"Chuuuck," Blair purred as he kissed his way up her chest and onto her neck again. He slipped his hands down to her thighs and slipped them under her bum to lift her just over his lap. She felt his rock hard penis underneath her.

"Is this ok?" he asked before he set her down.

She looked in his eyes and saw the love and concern he had for her in them. She answered him with another passionate kiss and groaned into his mouth as he settled her on top of him, the bulge in his loincloth settling right against her core.

Chuck felt her wet through her loincloth and almost came right there. "Oh God….," he groaned into her mouth.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and laced her fingers through his hair. She arched her pelvis a little and circled her hips against him, causing him to thrust up against the thin crotch of her loincloth.

Chuck groaned again and wrapped his arms around her, flipping them over so he was on top of her. He slid his legs down between Blair's bent ones and she wrapped hers around his waist in instinct. As he settled against her body, he tucked his arms under her shoulders. He leaned down and put his forehead against hers. "I love you, Blair Waldorf," he whispered.

Blair smiled at him and brought her hand up to stroke the side of his face. "I love you too, Chuck." He leaned in to capture her mouth in a searing hot kiss that caused Blair to arch her pelvis against him again. "But if you continue doing that, it'll be over really soon," he commented.

She looked at him confused.

Chuck chucked lightly. "You're getting me all worked up down there," he explained as he lifted himself off of her and rolled slightly to the side. "When you grind into it, it excites me."

Blair ran her hand down his chest to his loincloth. She really wanted to feel it.

Chuck's breath increased and his heart rate sped up as her hand began to stroke his little treasure trail beneath his navel. "Do you want to touch me?" he whispered.

Blair nodded as she put her hand onto the outside of his crotch to feel his bulge, causing another surge of moisture to pool between her legs. She brought her hand back and then slipped it inside his loincloth feeling the silky skin along the shaft of his straining penis. She ran her fingers up and down, and wrapped her small hand around him. She slid her hand up to the tip and circled the head with her finger, feeling surprised to realise that he was wet too, as well as slippery. She circled around and around, like she had done the previous morning with her clitoris.

Chuck bucked at her touch and bit back another groan. "Easy," he said to her.

Blair slipped her hand out and slid her own loincloth down and off her feet. She took his hand and brought it to her tummy, then rolled over onto her back and opened her legs a little.

Chuck gulped. He hesitated a minute checking to make sure she was comfortable with this. Blair smiled at him and nodded her head, and then gently stroked the side of his face. "Please," she begged.

Chuck stroked his hand down over her soft down and then further down to her core. He stroked her wet folds and slowly slipped a finger into her vagina, causing both of them to moan. He slipped in a second finger and began to stroke her walls, causing Blair to squirm. It made him smile. As his fingers left her vagina and headed north, she stopped his hand over her clitoris. "There," she said. "Touch me there."

Like a lot of men tend to be without the proper training, Chuck was puzzled, not really understanding the female body at this point in his life yet. He began to touch her until he felt the hard bundle of nerves that made her gasp under his fingers. He began to rub circles around it until he had her panting and then jolting against him as he brought her to orgasm. He was shocked!

"I made you cum!" he said in disbelief. "I didn't think that happened to girls!"

Blair was a little self-conscious and embarrassed about what had just happened. Chuck realised this and leaned down to kiss her, long and deeply. "Don't be embarrassed. That was so hot!" he said. He took his hand and slipped his cloth off too. He was so horny, he needed relief. He smiled at her. "Touch me, Blair," he asked.

Blair smiled and moved over closer next to him. She rolled so they lying face to face again and she slid both hands down to his crotch. One hand slipped under his scrotum and she caressed his balls, marvelling at their texture. The other hand slid around his shaft and she circled a finger around his tip.

"Tighter, Blair! Hold it tighter and stroke me until I cum," he encouraged.

It didn't take long. Chuck's breathing got really heavy and his body became jittery almost immediately. When she finally gently squeezed his balls at the same time as stroking him, he let out a low groan and ejaculated, sending a thick fluid up onto their stomachs.

Blair was fascinated with what had just happened, but he was embarrassed. "Sorry," he apologised. He grabbed his discarded loincloth and wiped them up.

Blair brought her body up flush with his and wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok, Chuck," she reassured him.

He kissed her soundly, not wanting to let her go for a moment. But as the night drew on, he decided they should head back up to bed. He scooped her up and carried her to Bart's bed once again. It had been a thrilling, but exhausting experience for them both. Blair fell asleep with her head over his heart once again, Chuck holding her like he would never let her go.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 11**

**XOXO**

The next morning Blair woke up with Chuck spooning her, his head tucked into her curls and one hand cupping her breast. She snuggled closer into his body and smiled when she felt his penis already awake against her bottom.

She leaned into it, unable to help herself. She was dying to touch him again and slowly turned over so she was facing him. She gently put one hand on his hip. She caressed his hip and upper thigh and then slipped her hand down to graze the head of his penis.

Chuck smirked. "Blair, what are you doing?" he mumbled.

"I just want to touch you," she admitted. "It's so hard this morning." She wrapped her little hand around it and squeezed him lightly. Her eyes got bigger as it thickened even more under her touch.

"It happens from time to time," he replied as he rolled onto his back. "Especially when I'm thinking of you."

Blair leaned over and kissed him as she began to stroke him. "I've been thinking about you too," she told him.

"You have?" he asked. He never would have believed that Blair could have had a sexual thought in her head before yesterday.

"Ummm," she replied as she continued to stroke him. She placed her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating. She smiled as she realised his heart rate increase as she worked him. "I have. I thought about how it would feel if you touched me …"

Chuck moaned as he reached his peak. She swirled her finger around his tip and he exploded again, soiling the thin skin on the bed.

Chuck rolled over, pinning Blair to the bed and began assaulting her with his mouth. He kissed her lips and then moving along to her jaw and then her neck, finally stopping to ravish her breasts with his tongue.

As he circled his tongue around one erect nipple, his hands slipped between her legs until he felt the liquid heat of her center. He began to circle her clit in rhythm with her nipple. When Blair began to mewl in pleasure, Chuck gently bit her nipple and pinched her clit, causing her to erupt again.

But now he was hard again and so horny he could hardly contain himself. He brought both of Blair's hands to his penis and had her lightly hold him while he climbed on top of her and began to pump into them.

He kissed her deeply as he fucked her hands, stopping only to tell her to hold tightly as he built to climax. Finally he groaned loudly as he climaxed again, pumping until he was spent. He collapsed on top of her, exhausted. "You make me so horny!" he said as he covered her with kisses. "I could do this all day." And more, he thought as he ran his hand over her body once again.

When they finally were able to pry themselves apart, Chuck carried Blair down the stairs for some food. He needed to go hunting today and it was already later than he'd hoped to start. However, after the incredible day they'd had yesterday, he possibly couldn't complain.

He picked Blair up and carried her to the pond she liked to bathe in so much. She brought along a few laundry items to wash out, food for the day and the water bag. She'd be fine for the day, she assured his as he wrapped her in his arms and kissed her soundly.

After Chuck headed out to hunt, Blair slipped into the pool and washed out their loincloths and her other few items. She then began the job of washing herself and her hair. She was thankful that she had some extra scented soap still in the lean-to and half a chunk of it on the rock in the pond.

When she was finished her bath, she tossed the laundry items out onto the grass and then scooted out to spread them to dry. She lay down and let the sun dry her too, soon falling asleep.

**XOXO**

Chuck wrung the squawking bird's neck and then slipped the loop off its foot to reset the trap in a different place. The small grouse-like birds were stupid. Even though they'd just witnessed one of their flock members get trapped and killed, they would be back again in a few minutes looking for the little black seeds that Chuck had scattered for them. Chuck would be lying in the grass a few feet away from them. When one stepped upon the thin loop of the vine, he would pull it quickly, catching the bird by its foot.

It was an easy enough task to do, but was difficult to prepare for. The seeds were a preferred treat for the grass loving birds. Growing on a small plant that hugged the cliffs of their island, Chuck and his father would often made the trip to gather them before they scouted out the skittish birds and set the traps. Other regular seeds didn't seem as interesting to the birds, which foraged in the grass for regular seeds all the time. But these little black ones were unusual, and very appealing to the birds.

As he waited for the birds to return, Chuck thought about the wonderful evening he'd spent with Blair. Her receptiveness both shocked and surprised him. They'd done far more than he would have imagined her being willing to try. That flower, he thought, had bloomed more than he'd been prepared for!

He'd known that touching her like that would be incredible. He'd seen enough films and pictures years ago to understand what to do, but the reality of it had taken him to a whole new level, which he hadn't ever have fathomed before yesterday. He knew there was more to come, so to speak. They hadn't even done it yet! They were both in the beginning stages of their sexual awakening and he was eager for them to wake up!

Had Chuck continued living in the Upper East Side of New York and not on some tiny island in the South Pacific, he would already be experienced in the sexual arts. But isolated from the whores and poor influences of the big city, he was still an innocent, if not a somewhat perverted, virgin. But he was eager to shed the title if and when Blair would permit him to.

He thought of his relationship with Blair. She'd been his best friend's girlfriend. He had no doubt that the two of them would still be together if they were still in the city. Chuck would have continued to be the best friend of the boy Blair had loved since primary school. Blair would not have welcomed him outside of their dominating the school. Instead he would have continued to be the one who both tormented her and poorly influenced Nate. He'd have been a third wheel, never really belonging.

Had he ever even tried to touch Blair like he did yesterday, he had no doubt that Nate would have beaten the shit out of him. He couldn't fault him that. If she were his girlfriend, he would do the same thing. Blair Waldorf was worth fighting for. If they ever got rescued off this island, he now realised, he wouldn't be able to let her go. He would fight for her, or die trying.

Another grouse picked its way into the noose. Chuck pulled the vine quickly, catching the little bird. He wrung its neck and untied the loop on its foot, placing it back down so he could scatter more seeds. One more, he thought. I'll catch one more and then go and pick Blair up at the pond. He could hardly wait.

**XOXO**

Blair woke and stretched in the sun. She sat up and scooted over to her laundry, pleased that everything had dried. She quickly folded the items and then scooted over to the lean-to to took out a couple of pieces of fruit and the water bag she'd brought with her. When she was finished she crept over to a tree and got up on her knees. She was determined to start using her foot some more. She got up on her right foot and pulled herself into a standing position.

Blair gingerly put her left foot down on the ground. It didn't feel too bad until she put her weight on it. Though not as painful as it had been a couple of days ago, it still hurt! She tried walking around the tree trunk, placing her weight on the side of her foot away from where the nasty fish had barbed her, and managed without too much difficulty. She made her way from the tree to the lean-to, feeling almost proud of herself. She practised this a few more times until the pain grew sharp and shot up into her calf muscles. It was time to stop.

Chuck came to collect her a little while later and she shyly wrapped her arms around his neck in welcome. She pulled back noting with disgust that he had bird blood and other mess on her.

"Sorry," he smirked as he lay the birds down in the shade beside the lean-to. "It looks like we're both going to need a bath now!" He scooped her up and carried her back to the pond and plopped them both down in the water, Blair on his lap. He reached down and pulled her slip up over her head saying, "I believe this is now soiled." He tossed it onto the rock.

"As well as wet!" she concluded. Blair stood up and limped her way over to the rock where the soap sat.

"All right!" Chuck exclaimed as he watched her slowly manoeuvre herself. "So how does it feel?"

"It hurts like hell," she admitted. "But it's better than it was. I think the poison has almost worked its way out of my body."

"That's wonderful!" he told her as he stood up and dropped his loincloth to wash. Blair took it out of his hands and began to scrub it clean. "I could have done that," he protested.

She turned and looked at him with a smile. "You've been doing everything for me for days, Chuck. It's the least I can do."

He slid back down into the water and wrapped his arms around her waist, putting his mouth against her ear. "That's because I love you."

Blair leaned back into him for a moment and then took the soap chunk and turned around to face Chuck. "Now it's your turn," she said coyly as she began to lather him up. Chuck leaned back against the rock and let her wash him clean. He felt himself getting more and more turned on as her slippery hands glided over his body.

She pulled back and giggled when she felt how turned on he really was as her hands traveled down to wash the lower part of his body.

"Look what you do to me!" he said as he grabbed her and pulled her onto his lap, his penis pressing into the crotch of her loincloth. He wrapped himself around her and bit softly into the soft curve of her neck.

"Ummm," Blair groaned as she leaned in to grind herself against him.

"That feels so good!" Chuck moaned as he took her by the hips and pressed her down even closer to him, while he thrust upward. He bit into her neck and Blair wrapped her arms around his neck.

His movement against her grazed Blair's clit and she began to slowly rock her hips into him as he continued to thrust against her. Within minutes they had both worked themselves into a frenzy and finally climaxed together.

It was late by the time the two of them finally made it back to their home and Chuck had to pluck and gut the birds in the dark. Still, when they had cooked in the pit oven for a couple of hours with some root vegetables, the sweet meat fell right off the bone. They were a lot of work for the amount of food they got out of the deal, but the taste was worth it.

Chuck cleaned off their dishes as soon as they had finished eating and carried Blair back up to bed immediately afterwards. He was hoping that she would want to go a little further tonight. He was dieing to fuck her. But Blair wasn't ready for that yet.

"I think we need to take this slowly," she told him. "This is all pretty new for me and I'm happy with what we're doing for now."

"I just love you so much," he told her. "I want to know every part of you."

"I want to too. And we will," she promised. "But for now….. ," she reached down and took him into her hands again. "For now, I'm comfortable with this."

"You take all the time you need," he told her as his she rubbed his seeping head with her thumb. If she was willing for their relationship to continue developing, he could live with foreplay for a while. He had no choice. It was being patient with her, or having to go back to jacking himself off.

**XOXO**

For the next few weeks, things pretty well stayed as they were on the island. Blair continued to practice walking on her foot until the last of the fish's venom worked its way out of her body. When she was finally able to keep up at a normal pace, she began to occasionally accompany Chuck on his hunting forays around their island.

One afternoon while they were out they heard a great bellowing sound coming from the shore further down the beach. It was the mating season for the elephant seals and the bulls were fighting over the rights to mate with as many females as possible.

"He's got the right idea!" Chuck joked as he watched the old bull herd the cows up onto the sand.

Blair froze at his word, remembering how sleazy her boyfriend had once been in the UES "Chuck!" she snapped. "This might be ok in the animal kingdom, but it doesn't work that in in real life!"

Chuck looked at her and smirked. He circled behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Are you jealous, Waldorf?" he whispered in her ear, causing gooseflesh to rise all over her body.

"Of course not!" she replied, jerking herself out of his arms. "But in a real relationship it's supposed to be one man and one woman. Anything else is just wrong!"

"Why is it wrong?" he teased as he caught her in his arms. He gestured toward the bull as he continued to escort his females onto the shore. "He'll spend the next several days fucking every single one of them as often as he can. It sounds pretty exotic to me!"

"You can be so disgusting!" she snapped and puled away from him again. "Is that what you're planning on doing if we ever get off this island?" she said as she placed her hands on her hips. "Corral in as many girls as you can and have your way with them?" Blair felt the tears beginning to well up in her eyes and she turned around so he couldn't see her start to cry.

She felt so close to Chuck and she was afraid that if they were ever rescued and ended up back in New York, he would once again become the sleaze he used to be. She was afraid that he would leave her for prettier girls, girls who were manicured and tidy and not used to living like savages.

She knew it was unlikely she'd ever be Nate's girlfriend again. Her relationship with Chuck showed her just how much Nate had never really cared for her. She also realised that she didn't love him, either. Nate was golden and light… eye candy, just like Serena. And she didn't have a sweet tooth anymore!

Blair was so deeply in love with Chuck that she couldn't fathom the idea of ever being without him by her side. And the thought of having to live in a separate residence away from him again scared her even more that the thought of having to compete for his attention from other girls.

Chuck looked at her and realised he'd upset her. He walked over to her and wrapped her in a big hug. "I was teasing," he told her. "Please don't cry."

"Why aren't I ever enough, Chuck?" she sobbed into his chest.

"You are enough, Blair," he said as he placed a kiss against her temple. "I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life no matter where we are. I don't want anyone else. I never did. I don't ever want to be away from you and if we got rescued tomorrow I don't know what I'd do."

He didn't need to add that because he was now an orphan, he'd be homeless. They both knew he'd likely have to live with his Uncle Jack, who Bart was sure was ruining his company. And Chuck's return would throw a wrench into Jack's life. It would not be a great situation for either of them.

They both turned to look back at the shore, as the noise level went up a notch. The elephant seal bull was now biting a much smaller female on the back of the neck as he wrapped a fin around her to pin her down. The massive male shuffled closer to her and curled his tail fin inward as his enormous red cock seemed to creep forward, seeking the female's opening. When he entered her, the female screamed as the male threw back his thick neck and let out a growl. He began pumping violently into her until he let out another growl and withdrew, shuffling away down the beach to his next female.

Chuck looked at Blair, a little more than turned on. She stood in shock, mouth hanging open in disbelief. He walked up behind her and grabbed her by the waist, biting into the back of her neck and grinding himself against her ass.

"Don't get any ideas, Bass!" she stated. "That was disgusting!"

Chuck kissed her on the neck and let her go with a chuckle. "I actually thought they were pretty hot!" he smarmed.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 12**

After seeing the seals, Blair was more adamant than ever that she was not ready to have sex. In fact it positively scared her to the point that it was several weeks before she was willing to let Chuck so much as even touch her again.

This worked well in her best interest anyways. After finally recuperating from the scorpion fish's horrible sting, Blair finally began to put on some weight again. Once there was enough body fat in her system to support the hormonal function, she began to menstruate again. She was still embarrassed to tell Chuck about it. During those times that she was bleeding, she'd sleep in a loincloth with padding underneath to keep her clean.

Chuck was beginning to get frustrated with her. He didn't understand why she insisted on sleeping in a loincloth and wouldn't let him even touch her. And after them having what seemed like endless foreplay, to him it seemed like his girlfriend had suddenly become frigid again! It was beyond him! He began to take longer trips to hunt and wander the island alone again, often being too tired when he returned to do more than eat and fall asleep.

Blair was particularly hormonal one evening, and wanted nothing more than to hold him. Her period had been heavier than usual and she was crampy. When they climbed into bed that night, she snuggled against him, laying her head upon his chest and flinging a leg over his thighs. He knew she wasn't feeling well, and chocked it up to digestive issues. Chuck held her tight, and although sexually frustrated, he soon drifted off to sleep.

He woke up to find himself part of a horrifying sticky mess. He stared in horror at the blood on his thighs and in their bed. He wondered if he'd cut himself and hadn't been aware of that, or if something had happened to Blair in the night. "Wake up!" he shouted. "Something's the matter!"

Blair's eyes flew open and she stretched and lifted her head odd his chest. "What's wrong, Chuck?" she asked. She really just wanted to go back to sleep.

"I'm bleeding!" he cried. "Or you're bleeding! I mean one of us is. We're covered in blood!"

At that Blair sat up fast. She realised what had happened and was so embarrassed it wasn't even funny.

Chuck got out of bed and began looking for injuries on his thigh and upper leg.

Blair didn't know whether she should laugh at him or cry. "You're fine, Chuck!" she said. "It's not you. It's coming from me." She lowered her head and covered herself up with their blanket in shame.

"What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked naively.

"No Chuck. It's my period," she finally told him. "I'm not hurt. I'm just having my period." She felt her cheeks go flaming red in embarrassment.

"And you did it on me?" he asked in alarm. "Gross!"

Chuck had learned about menstruation is grade school years before, but had been more than happy to put the entire nasty concept of it out of his mind- permanently. But now he recalled that it was something girls supposedly did because they had no choice. He was fascinated, yet disgusted at the same time.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Chuck!" she shrieked. "God, sometimes you can be such a boy!" She stood up fast and began to gather up their soiled bedding.

Chuck didn't know what to say. He really just wanted to run. He scratched his head and looked at her uncomfortably. He still had her period blood on his body and wanted to get it off- like now! But he wanted to be supportive too. "Is this like the first time or something?"

Blair looked at him like he had three heads. "God, no, Chuck!" she answered. "It's been a couple of years at least. But it's a private thing. It's heavier than usual this month."

"Fuck, this happens every month!" he said, sending up a silent prayer of thanks for not being a girl.

"It's supposed to. But it hardly ever happens that often to me."

"Why not?" he asked. "Is something wrong with you?"

Blair had no way of answering that question. She didn't understand that healthy menstruation depended on having adequate body fat levels. And although they ate well, she didn't have enough fatty tissue to support an intact menstrual cycle, especially after being ill again. She shrugged. "I don't know," she finally replied. "But this is embarrassing and I need to clean myself up. If you give me your loincloth, I'll wash it too."

Chuck didn't need to be asked twice. He whipped down his cloth and tossed it to her, frowning now that he realised he had blood on his hands too. He made his exit to the lagoon immediately, and decided on a long day of hunting. He didn't want to think about periods again!

After the period issue, Chuck respected Blair's not always wanting to mess around with him. It freaked him out as much as watching graphic seal sex had freaked her out. When the period was finished they soon returned to their regular foreplay and Chuck didn't question her again when she came to bed in a loincloth, from that point on.

**XOXO**

One day was sweltering beyond belief, a couple of months later, and the two teens had spent an afternoon swimming and playing in the ocean, trying to keep cool.

Blair suggested they head to the pond for a proper bath, insisting she wanted to get the salt-water smell off of her body and hair. Naked, the two made their way down the beach to the pond. Chuck was more than happy to join her in the bath and the two washed and then made out as they'd been doing for the last few months.

But Chuck was growing more and more sexually frustrated with her. As she stood with her back against the cool water falling over the rocks to rinse, Chuck wrapped his arms around her and leaned his body in close. He dipped his pelvis lower and his penis brushed against her crotch.

"Blair…," he moaned as her rubbed himself on her. It would be so easy to just thrust in, he thought.

"Chuck!" Blair cautioned as she rinsed the remaining soap out of her hair.

"But I want this so bad," he whined as he bit into her neck. "Don't you want me?"

She ran her hands up his back and sighed. "I do want you," she admitted. "But I'm not sure we should do anything else yet."

"But when?" he grumbled. "I'm ready now!"

"I know you are," she replied with a smile as she glanced down at his erect penis. He was always ready for more. "But if we don't hurry back we're going to get caught in a downpour." She climbed out of the pond and gathered their laundry items to head back. Chuck crawled out behind her, grumbling all the way in frustration.

The first fat drops began to fall just as they reached their plateau.

"I'm glad you wanted to eat before we left for the pond," Chuck mentioned. "It'd be a bitch trying to start a fire in this!"

Blair grabbed his hand and they scurried inside the annex as the droplets accumulated and a heavy downpour set in. They hurried up the stairs and began checking to see that the rain wasn't coming in any of the wall panels or windows. They'd had to replace a few since they'd first built the shelter with Bart a few years ago.

There was no breeze at all and the rain fell down straight and hard, causing the already stifling air to become almost unbearable. There was nothing to do but wait it out. They both plopped down on the big bed on the lower floor, which they now considered their bed.

"I'm bored!" Blair declared after a couple of hours of just laying there. She ran her hand up Chuck's ever thickening growth of chest hairs, loving the feeling of their silky texture beneath her fingers. She let her fingers trail down to his belly, and then a little bit lower to his unbelievably flaccid penis. She looked up at him in disbelief. He was always rock hard as soon as she began touching him.

"It's too hot!" Chuck declared in self-defense. "Even if I wanted to, I don't think I could get it up," he admitted miserably.

Blair cupped him and giggled. "I never thought I'd see the day….," she admitted.

Always up for a challenge, she tried everything she could to get him hard, but nothing seemed to work for him. She stroked him and rubbed him and climbed on top to grind herself on him. But nothing seemed to be working.

"I don't think it's going to happen until it cools down, Blair," he said. "So you might as well stop trying and conserve your energy for later." Chuck laid back, eyes closed as he tried unsuccessfully to ignore the heat and his horny girlfriend.

"I am not a quitter!" she quipped. Blair sat there looking at him and then got a twinkle in her eye. She smirked. Very quietly she bent down and ran her tongue up his shaft.

Chuck's eyes opened wide and he sat up. Blair?" he questioned. "What are you doing?"

Blair leaned down again and licked him once more, pleased to notice that there seemed to be a slight improvement in his status. She lay down next to him and wrapped him in her hand. Maybe it was time to kick things up a notch! She swirled her tongue around the head of his penis, loving it when Chuck groaned in pleasure.

He opened his legs up encouraging her on. "Fuck that feels so good," he admitted.

Blair was pleased that her efforts were paying off. He was becoming hard, despite the intense heat. She let her tongue continue to dance around him, going from the tip, down to his shaft and then back up again. She put her lips around the head and lapped off the precum that was soon seeping out of him.

Chuck bucked his hips at the sensation and let out another, longer groan. His hands began to stroke Blair's hair and he held her head while she continued to work him with her mouth. He was in heaven. He'd often wondered what it would be like to have Blair go down on him, but dared not push his luck. Her initiating it was beyond his wildest dreams!

Chuck's hands fisting her hair told Blair he wanted her to continue. She loved the taste of him, and loved his reaction to her administrations even more.

To Blair this was a new concept. She vaguely knew what oral sex was, but had never imagined she'd ever want to put someone's genitals in her mouth. But now that she was doing exactly that, she couldn't believe how good it felt and how horny it made her, as well as Chuck, for that matter.

She settled her body between his legs and slowly sucked his rock hard cock into her mouth, smiling when she felt Chuck's body jolt in pleasure. He groaned again. She felt encouraged and withdrew him slightly, only to suck him in again, and again, and over and over again until she was taking him deep into her throat and he was thrusting up with each stroke.

She ran her hands under his ass and began to caress his balls, knowing he loved that, as she continued to suck him off. She knew he was close when he grasped her head and thrust one last time, emptying himself into the back of her throat, and yelling her name into the sweltering night.

Blair's eyes were wide at the realisation of what she'd just done to him. She was startled and pleased at the same time. Hot or not, she so knew she could get him off!

Chuck reached down and pulled her up onto his chest, crashing his mouth into hers, getting turned on once again as he tasted himself on her. "Mmmmm, that was soooo good," he cooed. "I can't believe you did that for me," he admitted.

"I can't believe I did that either," she confessed. "But I glad you liked it!"

She snuggled her head down on his chest for a moment as he wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back. Then she peeled her face off his chest. "It's too hot," she finally admitted and flopped over off of him, lying beside him instead.

Chuck sat up and leaned over to kiss her softly. "I loved it! Thank-you for never being a quitter," he said.

Blair raised her hand and stroked his cheek as he leaned in to kiss her again.

Chuck began kissing down her throat and onto her neck and collarbone, causing cooling

goose bumps to rise all over her. He began working his way lower, stopping to lavish her

breasts and then making his way down to her navel and pelvis.

"Chuuuck," she purred as he coaxed her legs apart and slid his body below hers. She was anxious to experience what he was so obviously about to do. Her hands began fisting his hair automatically as he lowered his head.

He wasn't sure where to start. He slipped his hands under her bum, opening her up to him and he tentatively began tonguing her folds as he experienced his first real taste of her. He closed his mouth over her, drawing her in as she seemed to melt in his mouth. He slowly slid his tongue into her, causing Blair to whimper in pleasure as he savoured her. She mewled in delight as his mouth brought her to greater levels of pleasure than she'd experienced before. He replaced his tongue with two fingers and began to finger fuck her in earnest as he made his way up to her clit. When he began to suck on her, her walls clenched his fingers and she exploded with a scream.

Chuck groaned as he lapped her clean, wanting nothing better than to plunge his once again hard cock into her at that very moment. "Fuck, I want you," he said into her.

Blair was panting as his mouth continued to give her aftershocks from her orgasm. "I want you too, Chuck," she answered. "But I'm scared."

He slid his way up her body, kissing her deeply. He rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Blair. I won't hurt you," he whispered. "I promise."

Blair wrapped her arms around him and she held him to her tightly as he burrowed his face into the heated skin of her neck. She could feel him rock hard against her hip and she wanted this almost as much as he did.

She ran her hands down his back and adjusted herself so that her thighs were on either side of his hips. She wrapped her legs around him and arched her ass upward until his penis was dangerously close to her.

Chuck moaned and bit into her neck, sucking in on her skin and groaning.

Blair arched her pelvis some more until his penis grazed her opening.

He pulled his head up and looked at her. She moved her legs up higher until they were wrapped around his waist.

"Chuuuuck," she groaned as she felt him grazing her.

He swallowed hard. He could hardly believe she was going to let him do this! "Are you sure?" he whispered in disbelief.

"I trust you," she told him. And although she was scared, she knew that he'd make it right for her.

"I love you," he said as he positioned himself a little more securely. He reached down and took his cock into his hand, slowly rubbing it against her, making Blair groan once again.

She tilted her pelvis in anticipation. "Pleeeease," she purred.

Slowly he began to inch himself into her incredibly hot, wet opening. He'd remembered hearing that she'd likely feel pain at first. And although this was feeling so incredibly fucking good and he wanted nothing more than to ram into her, he really didn't want to hurt her. He hesitated when he came across her barrier.

Blair gasped as he began to fill her, loving the closeness she was feeling with him filling her. When he reached her hymen and she felt pain, she tightened her grip on his back and then froze.

Chuck tried easing himself in, but the tissues held fast. She was so tight; it was becoming somewhat painful even for him, even if it did feel so incredibly good at the same time. He looked at her trusting face; almost smiling when he saw how much love she had for him in her eyes. "I think I'm going to have to thrust through," he told her gently. "It might hurt."

She nodded her head, not breaking eyes contact with him.

"I love you," he told her as he started to withdraw from her.

Blair arched her pelvis again and Chuck plunged in, tearing the tissues with the one hard thrust. He stopped once he was in and checked that she was ok.

"It hurts a little," she confessed. "But I'm alright. I love you," she told him. She lessened her grip on his back, reassuring him that she was ok for him to continue.

Chuck kissed her deeply as he carefully slid the rest of the way in, until he was buried balls deep inside her. He withdrew a little and plunged in again and again slowly until he was convinced she was ok and he let the instinct of what he should be doing, take hold and direct him. But still he took it slow, not wanting to hurt her further.

Blair was getting used to the invasion inside her. She was gaining confidence as the pain subsided and she began to like the feeling of him so far inside of her. "I'm alright. Chuck," she reinforced. "I want you to fuck me."

Chuck looked at her to make sure she was indeed all right. He felt like his soul was melting into her as he got swallowed up in the depth of her eyes. He closed his eyes and let his body go with it as he began to pump into her in earnest.

Blair felt her body relax into the feel of his closeness and into the rhythm of his movements. She soon got caught up in how good he was seriously beginning to feel inside of her. When she adjusted herself once more, and he began to hit her g-spot, it felt even better. Blair began to respond in a manor Chuck hadn't been expecting her to.

She slid her legs up and began meeting his thrusts until she was telling him to go harder and faster as she drew closer and closer to climax.

He continued to pound into her until he felt her tight cunt begin to grip him tighter and then spasm into waves around him. She cried out his name, causing him to explode into her and emit somewhat of a primeval growl.

Chuck collapsed on top of her in a heap. He raised his head to kiss her and stopped when he saw that she was crying. "I'm sorry, Blair," he apologised softly. "I…., I tried not to hurt you," he said as he kissed her.

"I'm not crying because I'm hurt," she told him as she kissed him back. "I'm crying because I was feeling so close to you. You became a part of me for awhile and it was so beautiful," she confessed as more tears fell down her face. "I just love you so much."

Chuck wrapped her tighter in his arms and burrowed into her neck. "I felt it too," he told her as he kissed the delicate skin he was so fond of.

Despite the immense heat, the two were soon curled around each other and were asleep almost immediately. Their relationship had reached the next level. It was a giant leap in sealing their bond with each other and would consequently alter their overall fate.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 13**

Once they'd started, it seemed they just couldn't get enough of each other. They had sex nearly every day, often more than once. Chuck's libido tended to set the pace, but Blair often surprised him and initiated things when he least expected it.

It soon became a game to see who could startle the other in the most bizarre places. He would ravish her in the vegetable patch and she would jump him on his way to the cliffs. They experimented with every position he'd ever heard of and she invented new ways and methods of bringing him bliss.

One particular night after dinner, Chuck was feeling particularly horny and was more anxious than usual to get to bed. Blair had just finished off the dishes but decided she was still hungry. She sat back down on the mat and reached for another breadfruit they had roasted earlier in the fire.

Chuck had just started to head into the annex and looked back when he realised that Blair wasn't with him. "Come to bed, Blair," he said.

"I just want to finish this," she said as she motioned to the custard-like fruit she was eating.

Chuck scowled and walked over to where she was sitting. He reached down and pulled her up, planting a searing kiss on her mouth. "You've already eaten three of those today!" he commented. "And you're starting to get fat. If you don't stop, you'll just throw up again tomorrow."

Blair tossed the fruit into the fire and looked up at him with hurt in her eyes. "I know, and I'm sorry," she replied. "I don't know what's wrong with me any more." To her it seemed as though she'd been hungry non-stop for weeks on end. Sometimes she'd get sick the next day. "I'm just always so hungry!"

"It must be all of our activities," Chuck smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gently bit into her neck. He ran a hand over the small bump that had recently begun to protrude on her belly. He didn't care if she was heavy or not, he would love her regardless. But he knew Blair would likely be hard on herself if her belly continued to expand. She had always been so concerned with her weight and he was worried about her self-esteem. Her new appetite was totally out of character for her.

"Are you suggesting we cut back on those activities, Chuck?" she asked with a smirk as she pulled away from him and headed to the annex, wiggling her bum a little too provocatively.

"Never," he said as he ground himself into her from behind. He never could resist that ass! "I want you so much I couldn't stop even if I tried."

Blair pushed herself into him and groaned at the sensation of him hard. "Me neither," she admitted. She reached back and cupped him, offering a gentle squeeze. Her appetite for food wasn't the only one that had increased. These days she wanted him more than he even wanted to be with her.

"I couldn't ask for a better girlfriend than you," he cooed as he took her by the hand and led her through the annex. "You're fantastic!" The fact was, she was insatiable. She wanted it as often and as filthy as he did. She was his dirtiest dream come true mixed in with his sweetest one. She was everything he could ever desire and more.

The two made their way up to their bed and stripped out of their loincloths. In a matter of seconds he was pounding into her as she encouraged him to go harder yet. Several rounds later they finally collapsed, Chuck curled tightly around Blair, head tucked under her curls, his mouth soft against the delicate curve of her neck.

**XOXO**

It was a couple of weeks after that when Blair shot up in bed with a start.

"What the hell was that all about?" Chuck asked groggily as he pulled the covers back over his head. "Did you get your period again or something?" At that thought, he sat up quickly and checked that Blair wasn't leaking on him again.

She slapped him on the arm. "No, Chuck. Don't be such a pig!" She laid back down and put her hand on her stomach. It felt as though something was moving inside her. "I think there's something wrong with my stomach!" she said. "Like something's going on in there."

"What do you mean, there's something going on in there?" Chuck asked. "The only thing in there is too much breadfruit!" he laughed.

"I'm serious!" she cried. She took his hand and held it across her belly waiting for the next fluttering movement.

When it happened, Chuck pulled his hand back and stared at her in horror. "What the hell was that?"

"I…., I donno. I thought I could feel something for the last few days, but its worse this morning," she admitted in dismay.

"Maybe you're full of worms!" he gasped. He remembered watching some horrifying show years ago on TV where this dog had been infested with parasites. Although the dog had been rake thin, its stomach had been bloated and it had been full of worms. It was disgusting! He leapt off of the bed, afraid he'd catch them too.

"Ewww, gross!" Blair said as she put her hand back on her belly. "I don't think it's worms, Chuck. We eat the same food and our meat is always well cooked. Bart taught us to do that when we first came to the island."

"But we ate that raw fish on the raft," he said. "Remember? We had no water left and were dying of thirst."

"I don't remember much about that trip after the first few days," she stated. She had already been close to death at that point from dehydration. "And anyways, that was years ago, and we all ate it. I don't think this is worms."

Chuck lay back down and cuddled her in his arms. "I hope not," he said. "Maybe it's just gas."

Blair turned around and glared at him. "I do not have gas!" she blurted. "You're the one who constantly farts around here. Not me!"

"Well maybe if you started…..," he suggested.

Blair turned around and began to playfully shove him of the bed.

Chuck reached up to shove her back; his hands grabbing hers and easily pushing her back.

Blair stopped pushing and twinned their fingers together. "You are disgusting and I hate you," she insisted.

"Then why are you still holding my hand?" Chuck questioned lovingly. He leaned in to kiss her and then shoved her back down on the bed and dove on her, tickling her until she could hardly breathe. When he let her up for air she attacked him. They soon began wrestling around until Chuck finally pinned her, holding her two hands down with one of his own as he straddled over top of her.

"Ok, Chuck, I give!" Blair insisted with a laugh. She was out of breath again and tired out.

"Say Chuck Bass is the smartest person on the island!" he demanded.

"I will not!" she snapped. "I always did better in school than you!"

He took his free hand and began to tickle her underarms, causing Blair to squeal in protest. "Say it!"

"Ok, ok…, Chuck Bass is the smartest person on this island," she repeated.

"And the fastest swimmer!"

"The fastest swimmer!"

"And the best fisher!"

"The best fisher!"

"And the greatest lover!"

Blair stopped laughing and lifted her head up to plant a deep kiss on his mouth. Chuck leaned down and returned the kiss. "I think we're both pretty good at that one!" he admitted.

He lowered his body so that he lay between her legs and Blair ran her hands up over his bum and up to his shoulders. They lay like that just staring into the depths of each others eyes, neither wanting to break hold. "I love you, Chuck Bass," she whispered.

Chuck lowered himself and placed a light kiss into the little space where her collarbone met her neck. "I love you too, Blair. Always have, always will."

The two forgot about the movement in Blair's stomach for the next little while. They were too busy making love to really give a shit about anything else in their lives.

But over the next few weeks Blair's stomach continued to grow and the movement inside increased too. Neither of them had a clue what could possibly be going on with Blair's stomach until the day they were far down the island on the shore when it hit them.

There was a strange noise coming from the beach. As they investigated, they saw an enormous seal lying on its side in the sand, groaning loudly.

"What's wrong with it?" Blair cried in concern. She loved to watch the seals play and hated the thought of any living thing suffering. And they had seen plenty of seals over the years on their beach, but this one was clearly in distress.

"I don't know." Chuck stated as he raised his spear in defence. Bart had taught him an injured animal was often dangerous. They walked a little closer to the thing as it grunted and groaned. He was ready to stick it with the spear to put it out of its misery if it were injured or ill. But as they got closer they saw that its entire body seemed to contort as a huge mass passed out of it and onto the sand.

Chuck blanched and Blair went down on her knees to look closer. "Look Chuck, it's a baby!" she cried. "She was having a baby!"

"That's gross!" Chuck gasped as the mother began to lick at her seal pup.

They continued to watch as the seal washed away the covering on her pup and then contracted once again to deliver its afterbirth.

"Holy fuck!" Chuck cried in disgust. "What the hell is that?"

"I think that's the after birth," Blair replied with both fascination and disgust.

They continued to watch for a moment, but when it became apparent that the seal was going to eat the placenta, they both grossed right out and decided to head for home. It had been graphic enough without the placenta business.

As they turned to go, Blair felt her stomach contort. She stopped walking and placed her hand on it. This was the biggest movement she'd felt so far. The baby was rolling over.

"It's doing it again?" Chuck asked.

Blair nodded her head. Chuck reached around her waist and put both hands on her ever-expanding belly. The baby inside Blair's belly decided to roll once again and her stomach seemed to flip.

"Holy shit!" Chuck said. "That was incredible. There's really something in there, isn't there?"

Blair nodded. She was concerned. She knew it wasn't a bunch of parasites, as Chuck had suggested a few weeks past. She recognised it as one entity. And then the realisation hit her like a sac of cement. She dropped to her knees and put her hands back on her belly.

"What is it?" Chuck cried with concern.

"I know what this is, Chuck!" she exclaimed in shock. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes as the reality sunk into her brain. "I know what's going on in my body."

He looked at her with concern. She looked scared and thrilled at the same time. He swallowed a lump of fear that was forming in his throat and got down on his knees facing her. "What is it?" he asked.

"I think I'm pregnant, Chuck! I think I'm going to have a baby!"

"No!" Chuck blurted. "You can't be pregnant! You're only 15!"

Blair ran her hands lovingly over her stomach. "No, you're right," she said sarcastically. "It's not like we haven't been having a ton of sex or anything like that!" she snapped.

Chuck blanched and plunked down on the sand. She was right. They'd been having sex almost everyday, often several times a day. But he'd never considered that what they were doing could cause Blair to get pregnant. The limited sexual education they'd had, had been years ago. Neither on of them had worried about birth control because the concept of it was beyond them. Out here on the island, their reality consisted of need and fulfilling that need, not about long term consequences they may have discussed in a Health class six years ago!

"What are we going to do?" Chuck asked in shock. This wasn't like a leaky roof they could build another panel for or anything like that. This problem was beyond either of their imaginations. "I don't know anything about babies!"

"Me neither," Blair admitted. "But I think we're going to have to learn about them pretty quick!"

**XOXO**

For the next few days, Chuck was afraid to touch her. It was driving Blair nuts! "It's not like you're going to get me pregnant or anything!" she snapped. Her hormones were out of control and she was hornier than ever. And the recent rejection from Chuck was beginning to piss her off.

"What if I hurt it, or you?" he questioned with concern as he slid away from her on their bed one morning. "What if it makes it come out or something?"

"I don't think you'll hurt either of us, we've been having sex all along," she reassured him. She snuggled in beside him and rested her head on his chest. "I don't think it's ready to be born yet. I remember when Penelope's mom was going to have a baby. She was as big as a house! I'm not nearly that big yet."

"Close enough!" he commented as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

She slapped his hand. "Shut up! You're the one who put it in there in the first place, you know!"

"I guess I did, didn't I?" he laughed. "Sorry about that!"

"This is your baby too," she told him as she looked up lovingly into his eyes.

He looked at her and his heart soared. Blair was right. He hadn't really thought about it before. This was their child and he was about to become a father. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father," he acknowledged with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, Chuck," Blair said as she kissed his chest and ran her fingers along the fine hairs on his belly. "And I'm glad we're going to have this baby."

He carefully rolled over her and placed a deep kiss onto her soft lips. "I love you too," he said as he slowly began to move his mouth down to her increasingly larger and firmer breasts. He tongued the large nipples, marvelling at how hard they became so quickly. Chuck slid further down her body as she purred under his touch until he reached her bottom. He slipped two fingers carefully inside of her, arching them until she bucked when he hit the right spot. He began to stroke her slowly until she began panting and writhing against his hand. When he knew she was close he leaned down and gently drew her swollen clit into his mouth, sucking until she screamed in ecstasy.

When her spasms ended, Chuck slid back up on the bed while she positioned her legs over his shoulders. He slid into her sopping pussy, causing her to contort once again as he began to fuck her senseless. When Chuck reached orgasm first, Blair tilted her pelvis around him, drawing him in tighter as she came once more. Chuck gasped as her walls milked him dry in spasm, causing him to see stars. He collapsed when she finally released him. Maybe it was all right for her to still have sex; he thought just before he fell asleep once again. The woman had completely exhausted him!

**XOXO**

As the months started to roll on, Blair's size began to expand to what looked like unbelievable proportions. They had no doubt that Blair was pregnant now. Often they could identify what part of the child was poking out her belly at different times. They could grab a foot or a hand or feel the curve of the child's bottom on occasion. Her ribs were often a favourite target of the baby, as was her bladder. As the pregnancy progressed, she sometimes found herself spontaneously peeing herself after the active thing booted her bladder. Chuck thought it was hilarious!

"Not funny!" Blair snapped at him as she splashed into the lagoon for the second time in one morning. "This is definitely a Bass baby!"

Chuck wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck. The thing inside her was turning over again and he chuckled until it booted him against the crotch. "Umphhh!" he grunted and withdrew from her quickly before the thing canned him again. "It has to be a girl!" he complained.

"No, it's got to be a boy, Chuck. He loves to play havoc on my bladder. No girl would do that to another woman!"

"I guess we'll see about that," he said. And then he got serious. "When do you think its coming?"

"I….., I don't know," she replied honestly. She ran her hands across her hard belly, stroking it until the child inside settled under her caresses. "We have no idea when you got me pregnant and we have no calendar to track it. But I think it could come pretty soon. I can't fathom getting any bigger than this!"

They had done as much as they could do to prepare for the child. Chuck had fashioned them a cradle out of bamboo and small woven panels. Blair had used a couple of entire undershirts of her fathers to create large pads to use as a mattress for the baby. She had used rags left from Bart and Chuck's clothes to make a few smaller loincloth type diapers, using cotton pads inside to absorb the mess the child was likely to make in them.

They were both excited for the approaching birth, but were scared as well. Neither one of them had any experience with younger children, let alone babies. Both had been only children themselves growing up. Any younger siblings of friends were usually cared for by nannies. "What are we going to feed it?" Blair questioned. "We don't have baby food or bottles or even milk!"

"You've got tits, Waldorf" Chuck reminded her as he ran a hand suggestively over her expanding breasts. "And they're already starting to work!"

She had been leaking colostrum for several weeks much to the dismay of her boyfriend. Chuck was hesitant on kissing or sucking at her breasts these days when they were making love, as the motion stimulated the slightly oily substance to leak out of her. It made him shudder.

"Gross!" Blair complained. "I am not a cow! I don't want a child hanging off of me like those ladies in National Geographic!"

"Ah, yes, one of my favourite magazines!" Chuck laughed recalling how he used to ogle the breasts of some of the women they'd featured years before he had easier access to his father's porn magazines. "I don't think you're going to have a lot of choice in that matter, Blair. That kid won't be able to gnaw on an iguana until it has teeth!"

Blair didn't want to even comment. She was feeling anxious and scared. She'd had some Braxton Hicks contractions recently that totally freaked her out, causing her belly to go as hard as a rock. As the impending birth got closer, she was beginning to panic. But she dared not talk about her fears to Chuck. He was already worrying enough.

Chuck knew his mother had died giving birth to him. That was common knowledge around the city and although Bart would never discuss it, it was an issue that had torn him away from his son since birth. Chuck knew it was his fault his mother had died. And if she died while having a baby, then it was possible that Blair could also die while having their child. And Chuck was intelligent enough to know that without a doctor or a hospital available to help, the stakes were not in their favour should a problem arise with the birth.

The best he could do was comfort her and tell her they were going to do fine.

Chuck was away hunting the day her water broke and the contractions began to come. He could hear Blair calling in pain as he made his way over the hill towards their plateau, the sound making his blood run cold.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 14**

Her body was on fire, the pain generating in her lower back spreading fingers of agony up and across her abdomen with each wave. Blair lay in amongst the squashes of their upper plateau garden, frozen in pain and terror.

The pains had begun simply enough after an unexpected gush of fluid between her legs that morning. She had soiled another loincloth and it pissed her off. At first she'd thought the child had kicked her in the bladder once again. "This isn't funny!" she remarked to her stomach. But when she was washing off her crotch, she found a slimy pinkish discharge on the back of her hand. Blair didn't realise that it was her mucus plug, a sign of impending labour and childbirth, but she did realise that it was something new and accompanied by the fluid that had just gushed out of her, it could mean something significant. Or not.

She chose to ignore it. Her body had become a traitor to her the last few months causing bulges and stretch marks and other unpleasantries to make her life a living hell. Recently she didn't even want Chuck to touch her. She was whiny and bitchy and just not herself anyways! So really, what was one more inconvenience?

The contractions started soon after. Mild and slow at first, they meant nothing significant to her. Her back had been sore for weeks with her expanding waistline. She didn't connect the ongoing pains with labour. She had no concept of what labour was.

Blair continued on with her routine for the morning. She washed their laundry, she had a bath, and tidied their living space. She walked the hills and gathered some fruit. She caught a fish and tried to eat lunch. But by early afternoon, she was feeling nauseous and her back was becoming increasingly sore.

She decided she needed a nap. She began to climb the stairs when the first major contraction hit. It brought her to her knees, almost making her fall on the steep staircase. Once the pain subsided she quickly got off the stairs and made her way into the trees to vomit. She washed out her mouth and had a drink of water. Maybe the crabs they'd eaten last night for dinner weren't cooked enough, she thought.

She decided to go and pick a couple of squashes to roast in the pit oven with the birds Chuck was hunting for their supper. She needed to do some weeding up there anyways and it was likely going to be a while before Chuck got back with their dinner.

By the time she made it to the garden, another major contraction took her. Blair doubled over in pain and whimpered. She put her hands on her belly as the contraction rolled through her. She realised that her stomach was as hard as a rock. She felt more moisture in between her legs and placed her hand down the front of the loincloth. She brought up more mucus streaked with blood. It was now that she realised her baby was coming.

In hospitals they will tell first time mothers that it makes labour and delivery easier if you are relaxed. They offer women drugs and spinal blocks, comfortable rooms and relaxation techniques to ease the process for both mother and baby. Family often visit to offer support to their relatives, and husbands most certainly are there to give share the process.

But in a field full of vegetables, in the middle of God knows where, with no knowledge of what was happening to her and no support, Blair was in a situation that promoted both terror and panic. She needed Chuck! She needed to get back to their house! And she needed help!

She tried to stand up to make her way down to the next plateau, but was unable to. Her legs had turned to rubber and her back was in agony. She tried to crawl on her hands and knees, but the thatch of vines prevented her from going very far.

As other contractions hit, she was crouched low on all fours, her hand grabbing and smashing delicate squashes as she shot her arms out in front of her to grasp onto anything she could. She began crying in desperation, calling for Chuck in hopes that he was nearing home. She had no concept of the time or of how long she'd been in the garden. The sun beat down on her back, so she knew it wasn't dusk yet, but she had no idea that she'd now been in the garden for hours. By now her voice was hoarse from crying and repeatedly calling for Chuck.

**XOXO**

Chuck flung the birds over his back and started to head back home. He was disappointed that he'd only managed to snare two, but was hesitant on staying away from Blair for too long. She hadn't been herself for the last couple of weeks and the mass in her stomach seemed to be sitting lower than it had over the last few months.

As she grew closer to delivery he became more and more anxious about the birth. Besides the seal on the beach, he'd never seen anything like childbirth before. It was terrifying! But the seal had managed fine on its own without too much difficulty. Perhaps Blair could handle things as well and one day he'd come home to find a smiling pink infant in her mother's arms, Blair's dimples and jet black eyes happy to see her daddy.

He wondered what kind of father he'd make. He had visions of taking his son on hunting excursions with him, proudly watching the kid make his first kill and bringing it home to show his mother how grown up he was.

And then Chuck wondered what kind of life their child would possibly have on this island watching its parent's age, knowing one day that it would alone when the old people died. The thought caused bile to rise in his throat and he spat it out, cursing that they'd ever been forced to land here in the first place.

He wondered what kind of life they'd have had if nothing had happened and they'd remained in the UES, just two normal kids going about their lives. Would he and Blair even be friends? He couldn't conceive of ever being apart from her again. She was in his soul, in his heart, and under his skin. Blair was as much a part of him as were his legs.

And now they were going to have a child together. Chuck smirked knowing what scandal that information would have caused back home. It was bad enough they were having sex! But a baby? It was unheard of in their class for people at their age. He had no doubt that Blair would have been forced into having an abortion at her current age. If they were older, Blair may be rushed away to have the child in secret and then it would be put up for adoption. If older still, they would likely been forced into a marriage against their will, to make things right.

But here on the island the child's birth was the only choice they had. If the thing lived, they would care for it and do their best to parent it like they'd never been parented before. There would be no nannies or maids or siblings to pawn it off on. They would provide for it with their own hands, living off the land, and not with huge bank accounts where anything and any service could be purchased for the right price.

He stopped to drink in a small stream close to the plateau and strained to hear what sounded like a faint cry, perhaps of a seabird coming from the distant shore. But as he got closer, the sound became clearer. It was definitely Blair, and she was in trouble. He set off in a sprint, his blood now running cold as the reality of what was happening sunk in.

**XOXO **

The pains seemed to be coming one after the other by the time Chuck reached her. He was confused as to why she was in the squash patch. But one look at her made him fall to his knees beside her.

"Is it the baby?" he asked.

Another contraction gripped her and she screamed in agony as her spine felt like it was being torn right out of her back. "Of course it's the baby! What else could it be?" she barked.

"What do I do?" Chuck cried in alarm.

"Get me out of these fucking vines!" she yelled.

He scooped her up, amazed that at her current size she was still incredibly light.

Blair screamed in response of the change in her posture.

Chuck leaned over to set her back down.

"Get me home, Chuck!" she pleaded "I don't want to do this here."

He didn't doubt that. In fact he was pretty sure she didn't want to do this at all. He began carrying her down the slope when another contraction hit. He could feel her entire body contort with pain as she cried in agony. She dug her nails into his shoulder, easily breaking skin.

"Jesus Christ!" he screamed, knowing she'd drawn blood.

Once down the hill he took her into the annex, preparing to carry her upstairs. But another contraction had him set her down on the mat before the stairs.

"Tell me what to do, Blair" he begged.

"I need water. I'm thirsty," she rasped.

He looked around until he located their water bag and brought it to her, holding the bag while she took a long drink from the hose end.

"What now?" he asked.

"I don't know. I'm so scared, Chuck!" she began to cry. "I didn't think you were coming. I…., I couldn't get out of the stupid squash patch!" Blair felt another one coming on and began to pant faster and faster as the pain gripped her back and began to rip through her belly. She cried aloud as the contraction peaked.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

She looked at him like he was retarded. Was he kidding?

"Can you look and tell me what's happening inside of me?" she requested.

He blanched. "What…., what am I supposed to be looking for?" he asked.

"I don't know, but you have more knowledge of what looks normal down there than I do!"

Blair leaned back and Chuck slipped her loincloth off, grimacing when he saw the mess inside.

"You're wet and bleeding!" he stated.

"I've been leaking since this morning," she commented.

"This morning! You mean this has been happening all day?"

She began to pant again as the next contraction approached. "Look at me!" she squealed as the pains began again. She opened her legs up and began to ride out the pain of the contraction, once again.

It took every once of gestational fortitude and courage he could muster, but Chuck leaned down and began to look up inside her as she cried. "Holy shit!" he cried in disbelief. He felt like he needed to throw up, or faint, or both.

"What's happening down there?" she asked.

"There's a bulge trying to come out from somewhere inside you. It's swollen and purple and gross!" he cried. "When you are screaming the most, it bulges the most, but seems to have slipped back when you stopped."

"I feel like I need to go to the bathroom," she confessed. "Like I have to push."

Chuck grimaced. "Do you want me to take you into the trees?" he asked.

"No, I have to push now. Help me up," she said. She could feel the pain begin to build once again. "I can't do this laying down!"

He got behind her and lifted Blair into a squatting position. Was she seriously going to take a dump in front of him, he thought is horror! Just when he thought his day couldn't get any worse.

"Hold me up, Chuck!" she yelled when she felt the next contraction hit. She began to push as her body suggested it should, causing her to make a loud groan that turned into a blood curdling scream. The child's head popped out of her, ripping a small tear in her vagina.

"Holy fuck!" Chuck screamed. "There's a head, Blair. The kid's head is out!"

"Let go of me! Don't let it hit the ground, Chuck. Catch it!" she cried as another wave began.

As the deadly contraction hit, she pushed once more and screamed even louder as the shoulders of the baby turned and then slipped out of its mother.

"It's out!" Chuck cried as he looked at the slimy and mottled looking thing in his arms. "Isn't it supposed to cry for something?" he asked in alarm.

Blair leaned in and grabbed her baby out of his arms. It didn't appear to be breathing. She noticed its nose and mouth were covered in mucus and she grabbed her soiled loincloth to wipe it clean, just as the mother seal had done to its baby on the beach. She shook it once and then turned it over to slap its bottom the way she heard they did in movies.

Now that its mouth was cleared and it had been stimulated, the child gasped its first breath of air and began to wail at the top of its lungs.

Blair held the baby to her chest and let her tears fall. Chuck sat up beside her head and caressed her hair, planting kisses on her head and neck. He had tears streaming down his face too.

"We have a little boy, Blair!" he said as he stroked the baby's back. "You gave me a son!"

"I knew it couldn't be a girl kicking my bladder like that. A woman would never do that to another woman."

He leaned in to kiss her. "I guess you were right," he admitted. "But I think we have a problem."

"What?" Blair asked in alarm.

"He's still attached to this rope like thing that's inside you!"

"Oh, God. What do we do?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said in alarm. "But that rope looks like it goes on for awhile!"

"Can you cut it off?" she asked.

"What if it makes him bleed to death? Chuck asked in a panic. "I don't want to kill it!"

Blair looked at the baby and noticed that the cord joined at the baby's stomach, right where a bellybutton was supposed to go. "I think it's the umbilical cord, Chuck. I think it's supposed to get cut. The mother seal chewed through her baby's cord, remember?"

"And then she ate the shit that it was attached to!" he recalled in horror. "Is that going to happen to you, too?" he asked. "Are you going to have to eat that thing?"

At this point Chuck was convinced he would never be able to have sex again. Not only not with Blair, but not with anyone at all. He was sure his ability to get aroused had died forever!

"Ewww, gross! I don't think people do that in today's world. I think you need to cut it!" At least she hoped they weren't supposed to do that! There was no way in hell she'd be able to! She looked back at their son. "Maybe you should tie it tight with a piece of vine first, in case he bleeds from it."

Chuck nodded and began looking in a far corner of the annex where they stored odds and ends. He took the knife off of a small shelf and cut a piece of vine off from a ball of the stuff they had coiled.

"Where?" he asked.

"Not to close to him. I don't want the vine rubbing his skin," she replied.

"Isn't that kind of high up? That would be a disgustingly big outy!" He leaned in and tied the cord tight with a piece of the vine. When he felt it was secure, he cut it. The child was now separated from his mother.

Blair watched in concern as the ending oozed for a minute or two and then seemed to stop. She lay back with the baby on her stomach until she felt another contraction approaching.

Chuck looked at her in horror as she appeared to be starting all over again. "What?" he cried. "Is there another one?"

"I don't know!" she cried. She really didn't think she could go through that again! "Take the baby!" she squealed as the pain tore through her.

Chuck lifted his son up and watched in horror as Blair got up to squat once again. This time when she pushed, a large fleshy mass was expelled from her body causing Chuck to gag and see spots before his eyes. He held the baby tight and made himself sit down before he passed out cold. "Just when I thought this couldn't get any grosser!" he exclaimed in horror. He noticed the umbilical cord was attached to the pulpy mass. He looked up at Blair's crotch. "I think that's the whole thing, Blair. I don't think anything else is in there." He said with relief. But he noticed she was torn and bruised everywhere. It didn't really matter. He was sure after that incident she'd never let anyone ever touch her down there again, not that he could blame her.

Chuck passed the now whimpering infant back to Blair and she cradled him against her chest. She was exhausted. She felt the baby root around and suddenly he began mouthing at her nipple. When he had latched on he began to feed. Blair looked down in amazement. "Look, Chuck. He knows what to do."

"What should I do now?" Chuck asked.

"Would you mind bringing me a pot of warm water and some rags and I'll clean us both off?" she asked. "I'm feeling pretty gross."

Chuck nodded and began to get up to retrieve the items. He hesitated and then leaned in to kiss her softly on the mouth. "Good job, Waldorf," he said.

Blair smiled at him. "You were pretty good yourself, Bass."

He hurried about his business and while Blair was tending to herself and their baby, he cleaned up the mess on the mats and began to cook them dinner. He had no appetite, but was sure Blair would need to eat.

When he came to announce dinner was finally cooked, Blair wasn't on the mats. He found her upstairs putting the baby to bed in the cradle he'd made. She was humming a soft tune as she slowly rocked their sleeping child.

"I can't believe we did this," Chuck said in disbelief.

"He's beautiful," Blair commented.

"He kind of looks like my father," Chuck said quietly.

"Maybe we should name him after him, then. After all, if it weren't for Bart, we probably would have been killed in the yacht, or at sea, or alone on this island. He made sure we knew how to take care of ourselves."

Chuck nodded. "And each other," he added.

"So we'll call him Bart?"

"How about Bartholomew Charles the Second, Bart for short?"

"I like it," Blair replied. "An Upper Eat Side prince!"

"Born on some nameless small Pacific island."

"He'll be a legend!" Blair giggled.

Chuck took her hand and raised it to his lips. "I love you, you know."

Blair smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I know you do. But if you ever get me pregnant again, I'm going to have to kill you. Ok?"

"If I ever get you pregnant again, I'll kill myself!" he joked.

"That sounds like a plan, Bass. Now let's go and eat those birds," she said. "I'm starving!"

**XOXO**

**Chapter 15**

Blair nursed the baby once more before her and Chuck headed up to bed. She was exhausted and fell asleep almost immediately. Chuck checked his son again and slipped the thin sealskin over the baby's delicate skin before going to bed himself.

He looked in awe at what he and Blair had created. The whole thing was amazing to him. He wondered if his father had still been alive, would this have even happened. He knew it was unlikely that they'd have been as sexually active as they'd been this last year, but chances are they still would have been having sex. They just would have had to be more creative and discrete about it!

And it made sense that Bart knew that Chuck and Blair would eventually have sex. However lame they seemed at the time, all of his father's talks about flowers and love and responsibility, now seemed to fit. Even Bart knew that Chuck and Blair were inevitable.

Chuck leaned in to kiss the little guy and slipped into bed to curl up next to Blair. He burrowed his face under her curls and settled his mouth against her neck, falling asleep almost immediately.

The first whimpers awoke Chuck before Blair. He patted Bair's shoulder until she woke up.

"Ummm, Chuck? What's wrong?" she asked groggily.

"Bart's awake. I think he's hungry," he replied. It felt like they'd only gone to bed a few minutes ago.

Blair gingerly got out of bed and made her way to the cradle where the baby was beginning to fuss. "I can't believe how sore I am," she whimpered as she bent to pick up their son. She opened the window to permit the light from the moon to flood the floor area where she'd prepared a mat with a small stack of diaper type cloths and some supplies to wipe down the baby. She sat down and laid him on the mat.

She began to speak quietly to him as she wiped off his bottom and fit a new diaper on him. She tied the thing together and cradled him against her chest. Bart rooted around in frustration unable to find what he was looking for. Blair smiled at his determination and finally brought his face up to her nipple. As soon as the baby latched on, he settled.

As she nursed her son, Blair caressed his little head. He had a mass of jet-black curly hair already and eyes as black as the rocks they often found on the beach. Chuck thought he looked like Bart, but she wasn't convinced. His head was somewhat distorted from the birthing process and his face was swollen and slightly bruised. She thought he looked more like Chuck. Although a little worn for the worse, the infant was gorgeous.

"You're my little prince," she whispered as she cuddled him close. "You have no idea who your parents really are, do you?" she cooed. "At least who we were….." she sighed as the memories flooded her head. Only a few short years ago her and Chuck had ruled their school. They'd be in high school still if they'd stayed in New York that summer, and would likely be in charge there as well.

She wondered if she would have stayed with Nate for all those years. But after how close her and Chuck had grown together now, she knew it was doubtful. She realised now that she'd never really loved Nate, but loved the fairy tale that he evoked in her. Nate had been the prettiest boy from the best old money family in the UES. For her to be the best, she simply had to have the best. And in her head at that time, that had meant Nate.

Chuck had been all swagger and new money, and charm growing up. He was the treat after the dinner. All play, No commitment. At least that's what she had thought.

But now Blair knew him better than she knew herself. Chuck went a lot deeper than Nate. Chuck's love was all encompassing. It was raw. It was deep. And it would last an eternity. Nate's love had been superficial and was subject to whimsy and the fairy tales he inspired. There was no depth to Nate. There never had been and there certainly never would be again, whether or not they ever got off the island. Her and Chuck belonged together and she was convinced they'd have ended up together no matter where they lived. They were destined to be together all along.

She hummed a little tune to the baby as she nursed him, feeling the bond growing between them. This baby was a product of their love, and would cement their already solid connection, for eternity. As their child drifted back to sleep, Blair kissed him gently and tucked him back into the cradle before crawling back into bed with Chuck.

**XOXO**

Wake, change, feed, cuddle, sleep**. **Wake, change, feed, cuddle, sleep. Their lives revolved completely around the baby. Within a week of Bart's birth, both Chuck and Blair were exhausted. It amazed them both how something so tiny, could take up so much energy!

But on top of her fatigue, Blair's body was also in agony. She was in pain from her armpits all the way down to her knees. Her breasts hurt from the near constant nursing and from the recent filling of her milk glands. Her belly hurt from the previous contractions during childbirth and from the smaller ongoing ones that began to shrink her uterus back to its normal size. Her crotch and ass were hurting from the pushing and straining, and she was bruised all the way from her crotch to her knees from the delivery. Blair tried to nap in between feedings so her weary and battered body could rest and heal. But the regular day-to-day tasks dictated that she not rest for long. Overall, she hurt like hell and would rather step on another scorpion fish any day than face childbirth again!

Since Blair's milk had come in, she was hungry and thirsty constantly. Their son seemed to need to eat all the time, and therefore, she did too. So after the first few days, Chuck returned to the hills for hunting during the day.

Over the next few weeks a routine was established, and all three of them settled into it without too much difficulty. Blair asked Chuck to bring some supplies to the little lean-to by their pond for her to set up an area to place the baby while she did their laundry and had a bath. Bart also loved the warmer water of the pond and once washed, Blair would bring the little guy in with her.

Already familiar with water from being in the womb for nine months, the baby was surprisingly buoyant and comfortable in the water. He could float and kick, and loved going under while Blair played peek-a-boo with him.

Blair fashioned herself a sling out of seal hide that would hold Bart against her body. With it she could tend the garden or walk the hills around the island. The natural movement and closeness of his mother often lulled Bart to sleep in the contraption and allowed Blair a chance to get away from the house for a while.

When Bart was a few months old, Chuck began cutting and hauling large pieces of bamboo back to the area behind their house. Not only did he need to replace a couple of panels of the house, but he also wanted a project to work on when Blair was tied up with their son and he was bored!

He figured he could make a raft using large hollow bamboo tubes as a base, with a middle layer of thinner ones, all lashed together with seal sinew and from vines. They could build the top layer like a platform, similar to those they'd built into the walls and roof of their house.

Chuck knew the raft would not be sea worthy. He and Bart Senior had discussed the possibility of successfully leaving the island on one, years ago. But because the only building materials they had were not as strong as commercial ones, and because the seas in this part of the world were so rough, any raft they built wouldn't likely last more than a few days at sea. In a storm, it would likely only last for a few hours. So this raft would be for pleasure only. They would use it to explore their lagoon for fishing further out, and to explore further along the coast of their island.

When Blair wasn't napping, cleaning, cooking, gardening or caring for their son, she would work on weaving the panels Chuck asked for. She'd become very skilled at weaving and had made a few baskets that were woven so tight and strong that when coated in thick, boiled sap from one of the island's trees, they became impermeable and could be used to hold more water than the water catchment bag ever could.

The raft took months to build. Chuck hated the first results and tore it apart, rebuilding it a few times until he had something he felt was safe and easier to manoeuvre with the bamboo paddles. He spent a couple of weeks testing it out and exploring until he felt it was ready to take Blair and Bart out on the water.

At first the family would just take it to the far side of the lagoon where there seemed to be an abundance of lobsters and the giant clams they liked so much. The water was slightly cooler here, but it didn't deter all of them from swimming and playing together.

By this time, Bart was already beginning to toddle, but was still somewhat unsteady on his feet. In the water, however, the boy was agile and quick and loved to explore. He especially loved how he could jump off of the raft and his parents would catch him.

Chuck built a large box-shaped crib of sorts that he lashed to the center of the raft where they could safely place Bart for naps or when they each needed to paddle. He then placed two panels in an inverted V over the center to keep the sun off of the baby and for them to get some shelter from the sun or rain if needed.

Blair stored a few items on the raft such as a basket of diapers, and a hide blanket. They often hung the water bag on the inside of the panels to use when they were out on the water all day.

As they became more familiar with the raft, Chuck had them explore different parts of the island. He'd never been around the entire thing, but the family made it a holiday and spent an entire week just checking it out. There was more evidence of primitive cultures on the far side where they found some images that had been cut into the rock face of the cliffs. It brought back memories of the cave of skulls and of the alter where Chuck had found Blair after the scorpion fish injury. He thought it was all pretty creepy and would maneuverer them away whenever such things were discovered!

They also discovered another smaller lagoon where small whales and dolphins liked to play. The frolicking mammals delighted the baby who insisted on calling them all fish. The land on this side of the island was breezier and they spent a couple of days camping out to explore it further. But besides a thatch of blackberries, there wasn't really anything else to see. Still, it was nice to get away (so to speak) and it became a place they'd camp at from time to time. Chuck built them a lean-to on land and they brought a few items there to store for their use and convenience for future dates.

**XOXO**

Although the family continued to bond as a unit, regular sexual activity hadn't begun again between Chuck and Blair. Chuck had been ready to forget the traumatic birth after about a week of abstinence, but Blair was horrified of doing to much of anything until the last of her pain went away and she was convinced her tear had healed completely. For months Chuck was either forced to jerk off or to beg Blair for a blow or hand job.

But when Bart got a few months older, Chuck built a box like crib up on the second story of their shelter for his son to sleep in. The child woke easily and after he began sleeping through the entire night, neither Chuck nor Blair wanted to risk waking him when it could be avoided.

It was the first night after Bart was moved to his own room that Chuck began to become overly affectionate with Blair again. He was high in his heat and he wanted noting better than to plunge back into his sanctuary.

He began kissing her entire body the moment after she'd walked up the stairs. Chuck slid down onto his knees to continue. He stopped just above her bikini line where she had a small horizontal stretch mark. He brushed his lips along it gently and then kissed her once again firm stomach while he held her.

"Eww, Chuck! Gross! That's a stretch mark! Don't kiss it. It's disgusting!" she stated with a laugh.

"I love this little mark," he said as he lightly kissed it once more. "It tells the story of how you carried my son in your body. I think it's beautiful," he said as he held his cheek against her belly and ran his hands up her ass.

Blair ran her hand along the curve of his face. He could be so sweet at times. He turned his head back and slowly began to slip her loincloth down until it dropped at her feet.

"Chuck ….," Blair warned. "I'm not sure….,"

"Shhh," he said as he began to run his tongue along her inner thighs as his hands caressed her legs. "Just relax and we'll see what happens, ok?"

Blair had to admit, what he was doing was certainly turning her on. And it had been several months since that had occurred! She moaned in pleasure as his tongue made its way closer to her core. She fisted his hair in anticipation. And when he closed his mouth around her, she cried out at the sensation. She reached climax within moments.

When Chuck stood back up to kiss her, she took his hand and dragged him to the bed. Her libido had returned, and then some! She was now more than eager to fuck him senseless!

After that night they began to have regular sex again. They didn't have it as often as before their son came along, but the sex they had now somehow seemed even more intimate between them than it had before.

**XOXO**

For the next year, life on the island returned to a comfortable pace. They hunted and fished and enjoyed watching Bart grow. He was looking more and more like Chuck now, but still had features of his grandfather too. The hair was all Blair, as were his recently discovered dimples. He was adorable and bright and kept his parents busy all day.

The kid loved to fish and would proudly show his mother his catch after he and Chuck had been out on the raft. He also loved to go on what he called 'ventures' with his parents for a few days at a time on the other side of the island.

One such time the family had stopped at a location that looked like a sharp point in the land, surrounded on both sides by rougher than normal water. There was a tiny beach and the shore had some interesting rock formations that had been formed by the constantly crashing waves against the black volcanic rock. Chuck pulled the raft up on the beach and went to go explore the rocks.

Blair stayed on the raft to get out of the hot sun and she gave Bart a snack. While he was eating, she lay down and closed her eyes to rest for a moment.

She woke up a few moments later when she heard Bart calling "Oh-oh!" Those words usually signified something was wrong or bad. She sat up and noticed the raft had pulled away from the shore in the rising tide. They were drifting off to sea. "Chuck!" Blair called as she grabbed the paddles and tried to manoeuvre the raft back towards the shore. But Chuck was still in the rocks. He didn't hear her.

Blair continued to call. She wasn't having any luck with the raft and they had begun to drift further out to sea. She began to panic and was soon screaming for him.

When Chuck left the rocks to head back to the raft, he heard a noise coming from the water. Startled, he looked up to see the raft floating far from shore. Blair was frantically trying to get the paddles to work, but she didn't have the upper body strength he had, to work them properly.

He dove off the rock and swam as hard and fast as he could to catch up to the raft.

Blair watched him make his way towards them, knowing he was going to be pissed. The further out to sea they got in active water, the harder it would be to bring the raft back to shore.

Bart was jumping up in down in excitement as he watched his father swimming towards the boat. Then he suddenly stopped and pointed to a shape he saw not too far away from Chuck. "Fish!" he yelled enthusiastically!

Blair looked in horror as she recognised the large fin in the water. "Shark!" she yelled. "Hurry, Chuck! There's a shark!"

Chuck picked up the pace and soon climbed onto the raft moments before the shark was upon him. The large beast bit at the edge of the raft. Blair took a paddle and began pounding on the muzzle of the nasty thing. The shark grabbed hold of the paddle and bit down, easily snapping it in two.

By now Chuck was on his feet and was beating it off with the other paddle. Finally the shark grew frustrated and left the people to return to the depths. Chuck collapsed in a heap, exhausted but at least alive and reunited with his family.

Blair looked in distress as their island grew smaller and smaller in the distance. "Chuck, how are we ever going to get back home?" she cried.

Chuck looked up, shocked to see how far away they actually were. With only one paddle, they were screwed. There as no way they would be able to return! He looked at her as the realisation of their plight sunk in and he swallowed hard. "We can't."

**XOXO**

**Chapter 16**

For days the raft bobbed about on the sea. When there was no wind, they drifted slowly with the current. When the winds picked up, they moved either towards the south or the west. They did see a couple of small islands in the distance, but were unable to steer the raft in any way to get to them. They knew they were doomed.

If they hadn't been on an adventure-camping-type trip before the raft had drifted out to sea, however, it would have been worse. As it was they had fishing gear, a little food and the water catchment bag with them. Chuck rigged the bag up to the outside of the V shaped shelter they'd made from woven panels over Bart's box. It was their life's blood. Without water, they'd be dead in a couple of days, three at the most.

For the first few days they'd also had some fruit and a few nuts. It wasn't much, but it lasted them for a while, eating only a handful each day. Chuck also fished in the evening and they ate his catch raw, chewing it slowly and thoroughly to get the most vitamins they could out of it, just like Bart had taught them years before.

Chuck remembered their former days at sea and developed a strategy to keep them hydrated. When it rained, they would gorge themselves on water and refill the bag. They also used the couple of watertight baskets Blair had on board to keep filled to the brim with water.

After the first couple of days, Bart seemed to sense their distress and changed from being a fussy toddler to one who only wanted to cling to his mother. The family lay under the V shelter during the hot days, holding onto one another and then cooled off at night in the breeze on the outer parts of the raft.

"How much longer can we last?" Blair asked Chuck after they'd been on the raft for about a week.

"If the raft stays intact, we should last as long as we can get water and catch fish for a few weeks," he replied. "But if your milk dries up, I'm worried about what will happen to Bart."

Blair nodded. She had been trying to wean the toddler over the last few months, but he still insisted on nursing before his naps and at bedtimes. She was still producing milk, but that production was limited. As long as she got enough to eat and drink, she'd continue to make it for a while.

Chuck frowned. "I'm worried about the raft," he admitted. "The bindings are loosening underneath. I think I need to split some of the hides into strips and see if I can tie the joints tighter. This thing has lasted longer than I would have believed it could. As long as we don't hit a major storm and I can tighten everything down, I think we'll be all right for a while."

Chuck began cutting long strips from the few seal hides they had on board. He tied a couple of these strips together to secure around his waist and tie himself to the raft for work. He didn't want to float away when he was under the water trying to tighten the bamboo poles together. It was dangerous, but necessary work. If the poles broke free from each other, the raft would break apart and they'd all drown.

For the next few days he worked, diving under the raft to try and tie loose parts firmly together again. There was a problem where the shark had attacked, he noted. The lashings under the main bamboo poles had been severed and the poles were not lying flush any more. This dissymmetry was putting further strain on the already loose bindings. This one correction took most of the hide strips to correct, leaving little to tighten the poles elsewhere.

A much bigger concern, he noted, was that the larger bamboo poles were becoming waterlogged and softer. The wood was swelling and getting heavier, causing the raft to float lower in the water.

They had always pulled the raft onto the beach when they weren't using it in the past, leaving the wood to dry out between uses. But it had now been in the water for several days and this was beginning to affect the wood. If those support poles became completely saturated, the raft would be lying so low in the water that they'd be forced to sit in the wet. They would also then be in a position to get attacked if any sharks came to investigate.

If they had come to an island, even a small one, Chuck could dry out the wood on the raft and figure out some way to reinforce the bindings. But again, unless they were in the direct path of one, that would not happen.

As the second week came and went, they began to fear for the life of their son. The baby was listless. It was hard to get him to eat the fish anymore and Blair believed her breast milk had died up. At night they placed him alone in his box, concerned he'd roll or toddle off the raft while they slept.

Chuck held Blair as she grieved for their ailing child. "It's not your fault your milk is gone," he tried to reassure her, knowing she was likely blaming herself.

"I'm his mother, Chuck," she cried against his chest. "And it's my job to feed our baby."

He rocked her against his chest, kissing the top of her head. He was at a loss as to what to say to her. The reality wasn't good and their fate lay before them. First Bart would die, and then Blair. Chuck would go last.

But Chuck knew that when Blair died he would loosen the bindings of the raft and tie her corpse to his body, hurling them both over board. He would not leave her, even in death.

He held her tighter and placed another kiss on her head. The thought of them together for eternity was somehow comforting to him and he smiled sadly.

A couple of days later, Chuck woke up noting they were soaking wet. The support poles had finally become saturated enough that they had lost height above the waves. Blair tied Bart in the seal hide sling to keep him dry and close to her body. The child was barely conscious and they knew he'd likely die with within the next day or two. Blair was finding it difficult to eat and had no appetite whatsoever any more. Chuck recognised her failing health. He'd seen it before.

They lay huddled together in the center of the raft, waiting for death. "We tried, Chuck," Blair whispered to him that afternoon. "We worked so hard to survive."

"We did," Chuck said. "You were the best friend I could ever have had. And you taught me how to love."

"And I'll love you until the end of time," she whispered.

"I'll love you too. You and Bart," he said. "Thank you for giving me a son."

"You gave him to me, too, you know," she smiled. "He's our little prince." She leaned in and pressed her lips against the baby's cheek. "He's so weak Chuck," she cried.

"I know," he replied as he reached over to stroke his son's face. "The poor little guy. He never really had a chance."

"None of us did," she replied. She closed her eyes and snuggled in closer to Chuck's chest, placing her head over his heart. Chuck wrapped an arm around her, holding them both in his arms. He winced at the pain of it all and he closed his eyes as his tears began to fall.

**XOXO**

"The stupid bastards have no concept of international boundaries," Harry laughed as they released the Indonesian Sea Gypsies, or Bajo laut as they were more formerly known, back on to their own fishing vessel.

"We should have known it would be another group of 'em!" Rick exclaimed. "They just don't seem to get it!"

"Well they got it this time. This was their final warning," Harry commented. "If we catch any one of the bastards pulling fish out of our waters again, we'll haul them in and lock

'em up."

The men steered the yellow Volunteer Coast Guard boat behind the fishing vessel to escort it back towards land.

They'd been getting a lot of reports of foreign crafts entering the Northern Australian waters to fish illegally. Most culprits were arrested and hauled back to the mainland and put on trial, but with these particular people, they often crossed the borders totally unaware that they had done so. This poor Indonesian minority group had had more than their fair share of grief recently. The Coast Guard volunteers were reluctant to do much more than issue warnings to them, confiscate their fish and escort them back to home waters. But this had been the third time in two weeks and the Coast Guard was getting pissed off.

The two men didn't say much as they followed behind the miserable looking craft. They'd be able to turn back in a little while, and than hurry back for their supper before it got too dark.

Rick strained his eyes on the line of the horizon. There appeared to be something there, but he couldn't quite make it out. He lifted his binoculars and stared harder, groaning when he recognised a poorly constructed raft riding low in the water.

"What is it?" Harry asked as he raised his own binoculars.

"God dam refuges!" Rick barked.

Harry sighed. Now they'd be late for supper for sure.

They signalled to the men on the fishing boat that they should continue in the direction they were heading and then the two turned the yellow craft around to go after what was likely another group of Indonesian refugees trying to get to Australia or New Zealand. Beside poachers, this was the other common problem they faced as part of the Coast Guard.

But as they approached the extremely bizarre and rustic looking raft, they didn't see any signs of people on it. Still, they had to investigate. They cut their engine and floated towards the craft, cursing under their breaths about being late for supper again.

Harry caught hold of the wet end of the raft's platform and debated whether he should even try to get on board. It was likely just an abandoned handicraft that had gotten away from whoever had made it.

"Leave it," Rick said, "There ain't no people on that thing!"

"We're supposed to check," Harry argued. "It's in the policy book."

Rick grumbled about the God-damned-do-gooder-sorts who make up these fucking rules but ain got shit for knowledge about what's realistic on the job, as he watched Harry cautiously board the raft.

Harry crept toward the shelter and peaked inside, withdrawing immediately. "There's a couple of kids in there!" he exclaimed.

"Are they dead?" Rick asked in doubt.

Harry bent over and slipped inside, kneeling down beside Chuck. As his eyes adjusted to the darker interior of the shelter he breathed a sigh of relief. Both kids seemed to be breathing. "No!" he called back excitedly. "They're asleep!"

**XOXO**

FIN

**A/N: **In the movie, this is where they left off….. I have written a different ending, entitled One if by Land, Two if by Sea. If you like, please continue reading…..

**Part II **

**One If By Land and Two If By Sea…..**

**Chapter 17**

Chuck was the second one to get loaded into the rescue basket of the chopper, Blair and Bart having been secured and hauled up first. It was imperative that they get the baby to the hospital immediately. Bart was dangerously close to death.

Chuck thanked the men profusely for their rescue as the helicopter reeled his rescue cage up. His eyes immediately filled when he noticed the IV already threaded into the baby's tiny arm and the oxygen mask covering his little face.

Blair was also being fitted with an IV. He sat on the side of the cot she was on and held her hand after they'd inserted the needle. "We're going to be ok," he told her through his tears.

Blair lifted her hand to stroke his face. "The baby," she cried. "How's Bart?"

"They have him hooked up to an IV and oxygen," he told her. "We're on our way to the hospital now. They'll know what to do," he said optimistically.

"You need to lie down on the cot, son," the medical attendant told him. "We've got a ways to go before we reach the hospital in Darwin."

Darwin! Chuck still found it hard to believe they'd made it all the way to Australia on that little raft. He'd been to Australia a few times with his father, usually for business trips with his Uncle Jack. Bass Industries, Australia was located in Sydney, on the south eastern shore of the country. Those had never been pleasant trips, Chuck recalled. Bart was often even angrier when they left, than he'd been when they'd first arrived. Chuck closed his eyes as the medic threaded the IV into his arm. He was fast asleep within moments.

He awoke to the sound of yelling over the chopper blades as they scooped the baby up and ran from the rooftop landing strip, into the hospital.

Hospital attendants removed Blair's stretcher/cot next, and then Chuck's. They were wheeled into an annex and were soon heading down several floors of the hospital in an elevator. The florescent lights were blinding, and he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid their glare.

He was grateful to notice Blair already in the little room they wheeled him into, but frowned when he couldn't see Bart. "Where's my son?" he asked in panic.

"The baby is in the next room. His condition appears to be critical. They have more equipment in there to deal with him." a nurse assured him.

Chuck attempted to sit up, and became panicky when he realised he was strapped down to the cot. "Let me up!" he cried. "I want to see my son!" he insisted.

"Young man, you need to calm down," the nurse gently coaxed. "You can not see the baby right now. The doctors are examining him and need to do their job. You can see him as soon as they know what's going on and begin treatment, alright?"

"No!" Chuck yelled in protest as he tried reputedly to stand up. "Get these fucking straps off of me! I want to see my son!"

His yelling startled Blair awake. "Chuck!" she called in alarm. "What's the matter? What's going on?"

"If you don't calm down they are going to have to sedate you!" the nurse warned as she held him down to prevent him from injuring himself. For a teenager, he had far more strength than she'd given him credit for!

"Chuck, stop it!" Blair yelled. "Let them do their job, ok? We've done everything we can. It's in their hands now."

Chuck settled back and closed his eyes to fight off the tears. He was in a state of shock and was scared for all of them. After a moment they wheeled Blair's stretcher next to his. They noticed she seemed to have a calming affect on him.

Blair reached over to him with the hand that didn't have the IV in it. She stroked the side of his face, wiping the tears off.

Chuck reached up and took hold of her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing it.

"We're safe, now," she soothed in her hoarse voice. "We're going to be alright, remember?"

He attempted a smile but just kissed her hand again instead.

**XOXO**

Chuck was a little more than pissed. He and Blair had been admitted onto the children's floor of the hospital in separate rooms while they waited for news of their son. Each of them was placed in a standard room, along with three other kids in each room. Presently Chuck's roommates were seventeen, thirteen and eight years old. Blair was housed with two thirteen and a six year old.

Because it was late and the hospital was settling kids for the night, they had missed supper. However, a kindly nurse managed to bring them both a late meal consisting of some runny potatoes with some kind of meat, cold mixed vegetables and rice pudding.

Chuck scarfed his back pretty fast, and finished what Blair couldn't eat due to her shrunken stomach. "Well, it's no frilled iguana," Chuck laughed, "But it tasted pretty good to me!"

The doctors had completed their exam and were waiting for the results of the battery of tests they'd taken on both kids. Next, the two of them were sent in to be interviewed by the hospital social worker, separately. It was late and he was being told this had to happen before he could leave for the night. It was a frustrating process for everyone.

"Name?"

"Blair Waldorf."

"Age?"

"I don't exactly know. I think I'm sixteen or maybe 17. I might even be 18."

"You don't know how old you are"?

"Not really."

"Date of Birth?"

"November 10, 1990."

"That makes you sixteen, almost seventeen," he frowned. "Citizenship?

"American."

"Where's your passport?"

"I suspect on the ocean floor somewhere between here and Hawaii."

He frowned again. "Where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"We lost them at sea."

"What do you mean you lost them at sea? When? Where?"

"I don't know. Several years ago."

"Where?"

"I said I don't know, around the same place we lost the passports."

"What were you doing at sea this far from US waters?"

"We were on a cruise in a yacht with Chuck's father."

"Whose baby is it that came in with you?"

"That's our son."

"You have a son? You're sixteen year old! What's his name?"

"Yes. It's Bartholomew Bass."

"Age?"

"I have no idea. I think about a year and a few months."

Another frown. He was getting pissed off. "What's the baby's date of birth?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? If this is your baby, how could you not know his date of birth? Where's his birth certificate?"

"He doesn't have one."

"He doesn't have one?"

"That's correct."

"How could he not have a birth certificate?"

"Because he wasn't born in a hospital!"

"Then where was he born?"

"In the annex of our banyon tree."

"That child was born in a tree?"

"Not in, under. I couldn't get up the stairs to the bedroom."

"You have a tree with stairs and bedrooms in it?"

"Yes."

"Where is this tree?"

"I don't know."

"Ms. Waldorf, I am getting frustrated here. Why aren't you co-operating.?"

"I am!"

"Then tell me the truth. Whose baby is this?"

"He is mine and Chuck's. We had him on our island."

"You own an island?"

"We don't own it! We were just trapped on it since we were 9 years old!"

"What do you mean you were trapped on it? You mean like against your will?"

"No! Well, kind of! I mean we were stranded on it after Chuck's father's yacht caught on fire. Chuck and his father and I were on a raft. The baby came later. We were alone. Chuck delivered him."

"That teenage boy delivered your baby?"

"Our baby. Chuck is the father and yes, he delivered the baby. There wasn't anybody else."

"But you're just kids!"

"I know…."

"Where is Chuck's father now?"

And so the interrogation continued. The social worker was frustrated. He had dealt with a lot of difficult patients, especially teenagers before, but this was ridiculous. The girl's story was so far fetched, it couldn't possibly be real. He completed his notes and then called in the boy.

"Name?"

"Chuck Bass, like the fish"

The social worker looked at him and shook his head. "Age?"

"I have no idea."

"You don't know how old you are, either?"

"Not a clue."

"Date of birth?"

"May19,1991."

"That makes you sixteen," he informed him. "Citizenship?"

"American."

"Where are your parents?"

"Dead."

"What do you mean, they're dead?"

"I mean they're both dead."

"When? And how?"

"My mother died the day I was born."

"In 1991?"

"Yes."

"And your father?"

"A few years ago."

The social worker sighed in frustration. "I'll ask you again. When and where did he die?"

"I don't know where and I don't know the date or even the year he died," Chuck snapped. He was tired and the man's obvious disbelief was pissing him off. "I don't even know what fucking day or year it is today, ok?"

"How did he die?"

"He cut his knee."

"And that killed him?"

"Apparently! It got infected. He was dead within a few days of the accident."

"He was in an accident?"

"Listen! He slipped on some bird shit and hit it on a sharp rock, ok?"

"He slipped in some bird shit and cut his knee on a rock and it killed him?"

"Yes, that's what I said!..."

After the two most gruelling interviews in his entire career, the social worker reviewed his notes and scratched his head. He would try and locate Chuck's Uncle Jack and Blair's parents, if they were still alive. He needed to do some research to see if there had been a story about a yachting accident seven or eight years ago in the news or in police files. In the meantime, both Chuck and Blair were minors and in need of guardianship. It was obvious that both teens had been in a fairly traumatic situation for some time. That they'd been living feral on a deserted island was more than questionable, but they were underage and required support. He put a call in to FAHCSIA Children's Services requesting a worker with notable experience who could handle a unique set of circumstances for three alien minors, effective immediately.

The social worker assigned to all three children until a relative could come and claim them, was Arika Yindi. She was a kind, middle-aged aboriginal woman with a busy caseload already. She wasn't interested in taking on any new clients, let alone three of them. But when the special circumstances were explained to her, she accepted without further consideration. This sounded like it could be an interesting case for a change and would be worth the extra effort. "You need to come tonight, Arika," she was told. "One of the children is in critical condition."

**XOXO**

Chuck and Blair sat in their hospital gowns in the small meeting room with the pediatric specialist.

"Your son is in critical condition."

"What's happening to him?" They asked in unison.

"He's extremely dehydrated and his electrolyte levels are critical," he replied. "To be frank, we're worried about his heart."

"His heart?" Blair cried. "What's the matter with his heart?"

"Well electrolytes are essential for muscle health and control. The heart is a large and important muscle. Not having enough electrolytes have affected the muscle. His heart's rhythm is very weak and irregular."

"Is he going to die?" Blair sobbed as Chuck tightened his grip around her. It seemed so unfair to come this far and then for Bart to not even make it.

The doctor looked sadly at the parents. They were just kids themselves, he thought. "He might," the man told them honestly. "But we have him on a monitor and are giving him medication to correct the imbalance and strengthen the muscle."

The doctor ran a hand through his thinning hair. "But I need to ask why you let the child get so ill before bringing him in?"

"We were on a raft in the middle of the ocean for the last three weeks!" Chuck cried defensively. "Blair nursed him until her milk dried up and we forced him to eat raw fish and drink as much water as possible, but he's still so young…."

"What the hell were you doing on a raft in the middle of the ocean with an infant?" the startled doctor cried.

"We've been on an island for the last seven years or so, two or maybe three of those years without an adult. We got blown away by accident one day and lost our paddle. After that we couldn't get to shore. We just floated for weeks….."

"So you were on the sea for three weeks?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes, something like that."

"Well then I apologise," the doctor said with a frown. "Because if you've been floating around out there for that long then you did a remarkable job of keeping that baby alive for as long as you did. He probably should have died within the first two weeks."

"Can we see him?" Blair asked.

"He's in the Intensive Care Nursery, but yes, you can see him," he replied. "You need to remember he's still unconscious, but he's looking better than when they brought him in. You can see him in a little while. The nurses are just doing a shift change right now. When they're done, you can go in."

**XOXO**

Jack hung up the phone in shock. They were alive! That miserable prick and those two brats had actually survived! He threw the crystal glass full of amber liquid against the panelled wall of his office as the foreign social worker's words sunk in.

"Mr. Bass, we have your nephew in our custody in Darwin. And we've been unsuccessful at locating the Waldorf girl's parents," he'd said.

"The Waldorfs are divorced and are living in Europe," Jack had answered. "I believe Eleanor is a designer doing a fashion show of her fall line in London, and Harold Waldorf has relocated elsewhere in Europe," (with his gay lover) he wanted to add, but didn't.

At that point the social worker had only mentioned the kids, Jack had noted with hope. "Was there a Bartholomew Bass found with them?" he'd asked hesitantly.

The worker had cleared his throat. "Yes," the man had replied. "But he's in critical condition. His heart appears to be failing," the worker had admitted.

Jack had breathed a sigh of relief. If Bart's heart was failing, then maybe he would still die, he hoped. Jack was quite comfortable running Bass Industries and spending all of his brother's money and had no desire to give any of it up. But now with Chuck back…. He'd have to come up with a way to get rid of the boy. In a couple of years time, if Chuck was still alive, the company and Bart's entire estate would get turned over to him.

He'd been lost in thought when the social worker brought him back to reality.

"Mr. Bass. Are you there?" he'd asked.

"Yes, sorry. I was just thinking," Jack had replied.

"Yes, I know, it's a miracle!" the worker had replied merrily. "I just need to ask you about financing the bill, sir."

"Oh, money is no problem!" Jack had assured him. "Please make sure they all get the finest rooms in your building and they can have any clothing or services, or whatever they want or need as well," he'd replied.

"Are you planning on coming then, sir?" the social worker had asked.

If Bart was in that bad of condition then he should make the effort to appear sympathetic, Jack had thought. "Of course!" he'd answered. "I'll need to clear my schedule but should be there in a couple of days or so. I'll get the Bass jet ready."

"Very well, sir," the social worker had replied and hung up.

Jack was seething mad. He'd have to come up with a plan, and fast. He'd go pick up his brother and nephew if he had to, for appearances sake anyways. But he would not go back to Bass Australia without a fight!

**XOXO**

The social worker hung up the phone and was more confused than ever. The Bass name now rang a bell. They owned an immense company in Sydney and some of the most prestigious real estate in the entire country, as well as abroad. That teenage boy was rich! But something else tugged at him. If they'd indeed been gone for all that time, how the hell could Chuck's uncle know to ask about their sick child, Bart? It didn't make sense.

Well, he wouldn't worry about it any further, he thought. He'd been required to work late into the night because of these kids already and now they were out of his hands. And, he was happy to note, their bill would be covered to boot! As soon as the new worker signed their temporary guardianship papers, he was out of there.

**XOXO**

They stood in the nursery at Bart's incubator and Blair stroked his little head while the tears ran down her face.

"Mommy and daddy are here, sweetheart," she cooed to him. "And we love you very much. The doctors are giving you medicine to get you better and stronger. But you have to fight hard to get better too. You're our little prince and we know you can do it."

"We love you, son" Chuck added when Blair couldn't get any more words out. "And when you wake up, we'll be here for you. We promise."

Bart's face twitched at his mother's gentle touch and his mouth puckered into a little bow as his mother spoke to him. Chuck stood behind Blair, his arms wrapped around her tight. Neither of them noticed the large aboriginal woman just behind them, taking in the scene.

Arika Yindi stood in silence watching the family before her grieve over their sick child. She swallowed a lump in her throat, knowing how hard it was to watch one's deathly ill child.

She had been in the field for pushing thirty years and had had her share of adolescent parents on her caseload, but none like this. Here was a couple that were obviously deeply in love and committed to each other, who loved their deathly ill child. They weren't your typical teens. They were a family.

She had spent the last hour reviewing the files with the hospital's somewhat sceptical social worker. The man had doubted their story and wanted to bring the police in to charge them for gross negligence of the baby who was so close to death. He felt that if Chuck and Blair were the boy's parents, they should lose their parental rights immediately and be charged.

But Arika had an open mind. Although their story was remarkable, some of it had indeed checked out from the news and police archives her and the hospital worker had researched. A yacht had gone missing years before in an unknown place somewhere between Hawaii and Fiji, and the people who had remained missing included a famous man by the name of Bass and two children, one of whom had been the man's son. The hospital's social worker was currently trying to locate the relatives of the children.

But it had been so long ago that it seemed nearly impossible for them to still be alive. Yet here were two teens who could actually have been those same children years before. And now they'd been rescued, only to maybe lose their child in the process.

They were only sixteen, if they were those same children, and they already had a child together and had been through so much tragedy this early in their lives. Her heart went out to them and she would do the best she could for them, she vowed as she watched them grieve for their child.

When they had closed up the incubator, Blair had turned to hug Chuck and sob openly into his chest. He lowered his face and kissed her on the head, telling her they'd be all right. "As long as we're together, we'll be fine," he assured her.

Arika cleared her throat. Both kids looked up, startled to see the woman standing only a few feet behind them.

"Can I help you?" Chuck asked coolly.

She smiled a warm smile and introduced herself. "I'm the social worker assigned to your family," she commented.

Chuck groaned. "We met with the other man already this evening. I don't think either of us is in the mood for twenty questions again," he quipped.

She chuckled warmly and ushered them to the door. "You can come and see your son again in a little while. First we need to discuss a few things with the doctor who examined you earlier. You both have some results that need sharing.

Chuck and Blair both begrudgingly followed her. She was so wide, Chuck noted, that he was surprised she fit through the Intensive Care Nursery door.

They were ushered into a private visitor's room and sat huddled together on a cool leather couch. The social worker sat on a matching couch while they waited for the doctor to come in.

"Isn't this supposed to be private?" Chuck asked when the doctor sat down and he realised the large woman intended on staying.

"It is," the man replied. "But as Mrs. Yindi is now your legal guardian until you're both released into another adult's care, she is both entitled, as well as required, to stay. Chuck. We'll start with you, alright?" he continued.

Chuck shrugged, it didn't really matter much to him.

"Overall you are pretty well healthy. You have a slight iron and calcium deficiency, and have a minor electrolyte deficiency as well, but other than that, you seemed to have fared your ordeal quite well."

Chuck nodded. He knew he was in reasonable shape.

The doctor looked at Blair and scowled a little as he flipped through her chart. "Blair, we're somewhat more concerned about your health."

Blair's breath caught in her throat. Chuck clutched her hand even tighter in his.

"Your calcium levels are much more depleted, as are your iron and magnesium counts. Your electrolyte levels are dangerously low. I have no doubt that you would be in the same state as your son, had you remained on board that raft for another three or four days," he explained.

They both nodded their heads. It was expected Blair would be in rougher shape than Chuck.

"However, here's where the complications arise," the man continued. "You have tested positive for pregnancy. And in your current poor condition, that is not a good thing. There is a huge risk for both fetal miscarriage and for birth defects with this pregnancy as a result of your current state of health. We need to do an ultrasound right away."

Chuck looked at Blair in shock. "Did you know?" he asked.

"I…, I suspected," she admitted as tears began to well up in her eyes again. "But it was too early to tell, and with weaning Bart I just wasn't sure. And then we drifted off the island…." She put her hands over her eyes as the tears began to fall.

Chuck nodded. That made sense. He wrapped an arm around her and leaned in to kiss her temple. "It's ok," he whispered. "I love you and I want us to have another baby," he told her.

But in the back of his mind, Chuck's brain was screaming. Blair was already ill. He didn't want her to die in childbirth like his mother had done. And there would already be enough of an issue with them having one child when they returned to the UES. What the hell would happen with a second one on the way?

**XOXO**

**Chapter 18**

"Man, that Sheila is HOT!" the horny seventeen year old kid in the next bed said to Chuck. "I saw her on the way to the showers this morning. "Did you see her? Her hair goes on right to that sweet little…."

"Hey!" Chuck snapped. "That chick you are speaking about just happens to be my girlfriend!"

The boy looked at Chuck and laughed. "Right!" he chuckled. "And I'm dating  
Megan Fox!"

Chuck shook his head and slid out of the tiny bed, just as the nurse came in. "Good morning, Mr. Bass," she said with a large smile. "Your girlfriend has been asking for you. She wants you to go with her to see your son after her ultrasound this morning."

"Is there any change in Bart?" he asked hopefully as he ignored the open mouthed stare from the moron in the next bed.

The nurse pulled the curtain closed so they could have a little privacy. She started to check Chuck's vitals. "I'm afraid you'll have to ask the pediatrician that," she replied.

Chuck nodded. "When is Blair's ultrasound?" he asked.

Right then, Blair wandered into the room. "It's in about a half an hour. Then we'll go and see Bart. Good morning," she said as she walked over to the bed and leaned in to kiss him. "Did you get any sleep last night?" she asked.

The nurse excused herself and went to check on the other patients down the hall.

"Not much," he admitted. "It was too light in here and I was worried about Bart and the baby and you. How about you? Did you sleep?"

"I actually did," she admitted. "I was too tired to think about anything last night."

"That's good," he said. "Are you excited about the ultrasound?"

"I am, actually," she admitted as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "We didn't have any insight to how Bart was doing the last time I was pregnant, so I'm excited to see how far along I am with this baby. I just hope everything's all right."

"I'm sorry I got you pregnant again," he winced.

"It's allright, Chuck. We make beautiful babies together," she laughed.

"We do, don't we!" he admitted. "And it's so much fun making them!" He pulled her onto his lap and began to kiss her deeply, letting out a low groan when she slid her tongue into his mouth.

"Chuuuck," she moaned when she felt him very erect against her bum.

"I think we should stop," he whispered, aware of the now very quite room behind their curtain.

"Go take a shower and eat," she suggested as she slid off of him and readjusted her pyjamas. She planted a very conservative kiss on his mouth and slipped out of the curtain.

Chuck got up and slipped a hospital gown on backwards as a robe to cover his earlier excitement. He followed Blair out of the room, glaring at the awkward older boy who was drooling over her. The kid was awestruck. Not only was that girl the absolute hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on, but she was pregnant from the little shit in the next bed… for what sounded like the second time! "That's the luckiest fuck'n bloke I've ever seen in my life!" he admitted as the two of them left the room.

**XOXO**

"It'll be cold," the technician warned as he began to smear the jelly onto Blair's warm, flat stomach.

"When was you last menstrual period?" he asked her.

"I haven't had one since before I got pregnant with our son," she admitted shyly.

"And how old is that child?" she asked.

"We think about sixteen months," she said.

The technician nodded and began to press the apparatus down onto Blair's belly.

"Here's your bladder," she said, as she continued to probe. She came to another internal mass and clicked the machine. "And here's your baby." The machine started to make a whoosh, whoosh noise that made the woman smile.

"What's that?" asked Chuck as he reached for Blair's hand.

"That's the heartbeat." She began clicking the instrument as she measured away. "I'd say you're about thirteen weeks along," she said.

"Does everything look ok?" Blair asked.

"The doctor will analyse the data and then go over the results of it with you," she replied. She wiped Blair's belly off and helped her to sit up.

Blair was upset. If everything was good, wouldn't the woman say so? Maybe something was wrong!

"Let's go and see Bart," Chuck suggested, noting his girlfriend's dismay.

There'd been little visible change in the baby overnight. His electrolyte levels were beginning to correct, but he was still unconscious. "His heart seemed a little stronger this morning," the nurses told them optimistically. "The specialist will see him later this morning and will be able to give you more information."

The two young parents stroked and talked quietly to Bart until the nurses began to get busy with the other children around them. Chuck noted a tiny little baby with bandages over her eyes and all kinds of tubes and wires coming out of her. She was wearing a little pink toque. She was bright red in color and looked no bigger than a pound of butter.

"She's very premature," the nurse told him sadly after noting the concerned look on his face. "Born three months too early."

"How can she live when she's that tiny?" he asked.

"With lots of care and love," she told him.

"It must be hard on her parents."

The nurse smiled sadly. "This little girl has no parents. Her mother didn't want her. If she lives, she'll be put up for adoption."

"That's so sad," he said, feeling a lump forming in his throat.

Blair wrapped her arm around his waist. She'd been watching Chuck staring at the little baby. "Will she live?" she asked quietly, feeling her eyes begin to mist up.

"She might. But she's likely to have health problems if she does. When they're born that early, it's hard to say what's going to happen. They can't breathe on their own so we force oxygen into their lungs. Sometimes they bleed into the brain because of that, causing brain damage."

"It seems so unfair," Blair cried as she thought of the horrid fate that little being was subjected to, at such a young age. By rights she should still be safe and warm in her mother's belly, growing fat and healthy for a few more months. Blair placed her hands on her stomach and sent out a silent prayer asking for a healthy baby. She didn't know what she'd do if this child had to suffer the same fate as the one in front of her.

**XOXO**

The pediatric specialist had good news for them later. Bart had indeed made progress through the night, but was still unconscious. The doctor felt as long as things continued to improve at the rate they were, he should make good progress and would likely recover without any problems.

Blair's news was also good. The baby growing inside of her appeared to be fine at this time, but Blair was going to be considered high risk for the entire pregnancy. It meant that she would require closer monitoring and regular checks by a high-risk pregnancy specialist.

After lunch the social worker came to see them. "We've located your Uncle Jack who is flying out to get you in the next day or two, Chuck," she told him.

She looked at Blair and beamed. "And Blair, I have good news for you, too. Your parents did survive the accident and are both are still alive."

Blair started to cry tears of joy. Chuck put his arm around her and held her tight.

The social worker continued. "But you need to know that your parents aren't living in the United States any longer," she said. "Your mother is working in London right now, and your father has remarried and is living somewhere in Southern France."

Blair was shocked. "They divorced?" she questioned as new, sadder tears began to fill and then spill down her cheeks. "And daddy has remarried?"

The thought of her parents being dead had been torture to her on the island. But she'd never considered that they might have lived, only to split apart and get new lives with other people, without her.

"It'll be ok, Blair," Chuck soothed as he stroked her arm. "At least they're alive."

Blair nodded. She felt selfish all of a sudden. At least she had parents to go home to. Chuck had no one. He would be all alone when he got back to New York, with only his nasty Uncle Jack for support. While she, on the other hand, would have to live with either one of her two much live parents in…, in Europe! The realisation hit her like a sac of wet cement. Her family now lived in Europe. His was in New York. Where did that leave them as a couple?

Right about then, Chuck was making the same conclusions that Blair was making. He looked in horror at his girlfriend.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped. "What are we going to do?" she asked in alarm.

"What's the problem?" Arika asked in concern as she looked at the two panicking kids. She had thought their response to her news would be happy.

"Our parents aren't all living in New York, anymore," Blair cried. "I don't want to leave Chuck!"

"We're a family!" Chuck added. "Surely they can't separate us. We have a son together, and another one on the way!"

The social worker nodded her head. She could see where the problem lay. By law, Blair's parents and Chuck's uncle could indeed force the two of them apart. They were minors until they were both eighteen. "Surely your families will understand," she said. "I wouldn't think they'd want to break apart a family."

"If my parents are anything like they were seven years ago, we're going to have a hard time even explaining about Bart," Blair confessed, "Let alone about another one on the way."

"What do you mean?" Arika asked.

"Well, they are going to be shocked about their adolescent daughter having a child out of wedlock," Chuck explained. "That simply isn't done where we come from."

"At least, not by the better families in the UES," Blair added in dismay.

The social worker looked in doubt. "Surely they have teen pregnancies there!"

"All the time!" Chuck answered. "But the girls usually get abortions or are forced to go to a private school and the baby is put up for adoption," Chuck added.

"But what if the mother wants to keep the child?" Arika asked in alarm.

"Then she is given a choice and is either forced to get rid of it, or is disentitled and forced into a life of poverty. So there really isn't a choice," Blair answered sadly.

"Well if the parents are older, then there's sometimes a wedding. But not at our age," Chuck admitted. After all, they were likely only about fifteen when they'd their son.

"So what do you think is going to happen when your parents come, Blair?" the social worker asked with concern. Somehow her easy case didn't seem quite so easy anymore.

"I don't know," Blair admitted sadly. "But now I'm scared."

"Chuck?"

"I don't know," he replied stiffly. "My uncle isn't likely to give a shit about any of this stuff. But I think Blair's parents are going to freak out!"

"Can they legally break us up?" Blair asked the worker with pleading eyes.

The social worker nodded. "Legally I suppose they could," she admitted. "But I can't see why anyone would want to split you two apart. You're obviously in love and are raising a child plus will soon have another one. I hardly would call that good parenting if they tried to split you up!" she said. "But if they did, who would take Bart?"

Blair looked at Chuck and had tears rolling down her face. "I guess whoever would be allowed to take him," she said sadly.

"Surely, you don't think….?"

"It's possible," Chuck snorted in anger. "If Blair's mother thought her or Blair's reputation was at risk, she might deny the child….both of them!"

They all looked at each other in sorrow. It was an unfathomable possibility that none of them could believe.

On a more positive note, they were shown to a large private room at the end of the hall on their floor. Later that day, a tailor showed up to measure Chuck, doing a double take when he realised the second mister Bass he was to measure, was just an infant. "I'll arrange for someone to come in and shop for the young lady and the infant," the man told Chuck as he headed out the door. Imagine measuring an infant for a $5,000 suit! Those Americans were preposterous, he thought.

**XOXO**

"Wanna play my x-box?" the grubby teen from his former room asked Chuck and Blair hopefully as he saw them pass on their way down the hall later that evening after saying goodnight to their son.

"What's an x-box?" Blair asked as Chuck waved him off, not wanting to even give the obnoxious kid the time of day.

"I have no idea," Chuck admitted as he took her hand in his. "And I really don't give a shit." He added. He hadn't 'played' anything since he was nine years old. There's been no time for anyone except Bart to play on the island. "We have other things to think about beside playing some stupid game."

"We'll have to thank Arika for getting them to put us in the same room together," Blair commented with a giggle as she settled onto her bed in the lovely private room. "I'm sure she had a hell of a time convincing them to put us together at the desk." The policy strictly confirmed that there was to be no different sexed children housed in the same room past five years of age. But their worker had managed to convince them that Chuck and Blair fell under a different category. They were a family unit and needed to be kept together. If Bart began to recover, he would join them there instead of staying with the other toddlers at the end of their hall in the Pediatric Ward.

"I would have just snuck into your bed later on if they hadn't, anyways," Chuck admitted as he settled next to her and wrapped her in his arms. He adjusted their IV tubes so they wouldn't snag and pulled a blanket over them both. When they were settled, he burrowed in and snuggled under Blair's curls, brushing his lips softly against her neck.

They were both feeling chilled. After years spent in the hot tropical climate of their island, they found the air conditioning in the hospital absolutely freezing! Blair in particular was struggling from the cold. She shivered as she sunk in closer to his body as Chuck held her tight.

"Chuck we should talk about…."

"Shhh," he said. "No we shouldn't. I don't even want to think about it now until someone shows up to claim us. Arika told us that she's our guardian. She won't let them tear us apart if she can help it. And we're in her care until she signs us over. So we'll just have to wait until Jack or your parents show up," he admitted as he stroked her thigh. "So let's just relax for a little while before the shit hits the fan, ok?"

Blair brought her arm back, reaching for his hand. She took it and brought it around her, holding it in the place just over her heart. She lowered her hand to kiss it. "Ok," she replied as she closed her eyes to fall asleep once again.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 19**

Jack made his way into the reception area of the hospital and waited impatiently for the busy receptionist to get off the phone before approaching the desk. "I understand Bartholomew Bass is in the ICU unit in this hospital. Could I please have the unit number he's on?" he asked.

The receptionist checked on the computer and brought up his information. "He's on Eleven East, Sir. But it's only immediate family allowed in to see him at the present. I understand he's still in a coma."

"I am family," he growled at the woman. He turned around and briefly scanned the floor until he saw the arrow indicating elevators in the distance.

"Stupid bitch!" He mumbled under his breath as he rode the elevator. This was a waist of his time. He'd had to cancel an important meeting yesterday to fly out here and had missed a date with a very hot young new divorcee in Manhattan last night. Everything from his head to his balls ached, and he was not in a very good mood.

Well at least the bastard's in a coma, he thought with a smirk. With any luck his heart will give out and then he'd just need to implement his plan on getting rid of Chuck. It wouldn't be hard if the boy was anything like he'd been as a kid. He'd just introduce him to a few people who would easily lead him astray. After that, it wouldn't be long…..

He pushed past an elderly couple that were on their way to the next floor and headed to the unit clerk's desk. He took out his wallet and flashed his ID. "Excuse me," he said very importantly. "I'm a relative of Bartholomew Bass and am here from the United Stated to see him."

The clerk looked at Jack's ID and nodded. "Good, good," she said with a nod and a big smile. "He's till unconscious now, the poor thing….. But I'm so pleased they finally got a hold of the family. Those poor kids….."

"Yes, I'll deal with the kids later," Jack said in annoyance. "But right now I just need to see Bart!"

The clerk scowled at the sour man with the attitude in front of her, and pulled a nurse aside.

"Right this way, Mr. Bass," the nurse said as she sauntered down the hall.

Bart scoffed as he witnessed vases of balloons and murals of animated circus animals on the walls as they continued down the hall. He could not believe what a ridiculous looking unit this was.

She led him into the ICU and over to an incubator where the little boy lay unconscious.

Jack looked at her like she had three heads. "I believe I must have been misunderstood," he said in annoyance. "I'm here to see Bartholomew or Bart Bass."

The nurse checked the chart and looked at the baby's ID bracelet. "This is Bartholomew Bass. His parents are a Chuck Bass and a Blair Waldorf, sir. Is this not the correct person?"

Jack was stunned. The little boy in the incubator could have been his nephew from sixteen odd years ago, they looked that much alike. It must be Chuck's kid, he thought. So then Bart must be dead! "I guess it is, then!" he chuckled.

But then the reality of the situation became clear and Jack began to laugh near hysterically to the point where he began to startle and scare the other children in the room. Most of which began to cry.

"Sir! I must ask you to leave!" the nurse said as she took Jack by the sleeve and pulled him out of the nursery. She hauled him all the way to the unit clerk's desk.

"I'm so sorry," Jack said as he wiped his eyes. "I was expecting to see my brother Bart Bass… not a baby. This must be his grandson!" Jack tittered. "You can see how that would be funny?" he stated as more chuckles escaped from his mouth.

"Hardly, sir!" the unit clerk said. "This is a hospital, not a comedy fest!"

"Of course," Jack said and he cleared his throat. "Can you please tell me where I can find my nephew?"

**XOXO**

Chuck slipped his hand over Blair's chest, undoing the buttons and then lightly fingering her breast as he kissed along her collarbone. He slid his knee across her thighs and gently ground himself against her body.

"Ummmm, Chuck you feel so good!" Blair purred as she ran her hand along his thigh and began peppering his chest with little open-mouthed kisses.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Jack laughed as he walked in on something that he was very sure was about to happen. Not that he'd have minded seeing his nephew openly fuck the bronzed beauty in the little bed, but he wanted to be back on the Bass jet by that afternoon.

Blair squealed in embarrassment and quickly covered her now exposed breasts while Chuck rolled over angrily to glare at whoever had dared to interrupt them.

But when he recognised his uncle, he sat up and smiled instead. "Uncle Jack!" he said.

"Charles!" Jack said and came closer to shake his nephew's hand. "You're looking well," he added. He glanced over at the obviously embarrassed woman in his bed.

Jack laughed. "Well done, Chuck," he said approvingly as he bore his eyes into Blair. "Is this your nurse?"

Chuck's smile fell and he scowled. "This is my girlfriend, Blair Waldorf."

Jack burst into laughter. "Well, well, well! Miss Waldorf, a pleasure seeing you again as well," he chuckled.

"Jack." Blair acknowledged and turned over to do up her pyjamas.

"Charles, you need to get out of bed and get dressed. I'm going to have you discharged as soon as possible. We have a flight back to the states in a few hours," he said.

"Our son isn't well enough to come home yet," he said sharply. "Bart is still unconscious!"

"Of right. You've spawned! Well, Blair will have to stay and deal with him. I've got to get back to work."

"I'm not leaving my son, Jack!" Chuck snapped.

"I'm your guardian, Charles. And until you're eighteen, you'll do exactly as I say you will. Now, act your age and get out of bed. It's time to go home. This little camping trip of yours is over! I'll be back to get you in a couple of hours."

And with that, Jack turned and left the room. He needed to go and get his lawyer on the phone to tell him the good news. Bart was dead! Now he needed guardianship papers drawn up for his nephew. And that didn't include an infant! If Chuck thought that Jack would take on that responsibility, he was crazy! It would be hard enough getting rid of one Bass heir, let alone another!

He shook his head in disgust. Chuck was obviously a spoiled brat. How dare he question him, he thought angrily! The sooner he got him back to the UES and reality, the better.

**XOXO**

They were devastated. Not only was Jack an absolute uncaring ass about their overall well being, but the realisation he had no intention of permitting Chuck to bring their son back in the first place, was harsh.

"What are we going to do?" Blair sobbed.

"I…., I don't know. I thought your family would be the one to give us grief about Bart, not mine!" Chuck admitted.

"We haven't even heard from mine yet! What if they refuse for Bart to come with me?" she wailed in despair. "What's going to happen to our baby?"

"I don't know what to do!" Chuck said disheartedly. "But I think we need to get our social worker on the phone."

The two got out of bed and slipped on robes to head out in the hall to go and use the phone. Chuck left Arika a message and the two then headed up to the nursery to see their son.

**XOXO**

The nursery was still in an uproar with most of the babies crying when they got there.

"What's going on?" Blair asked the panicking nurse in alarm.

"Some idiot was in here earlier causing a ruckus and he scared half of the kids. We haven't been able to stop some of them from crying," she said in distress.

Blair and Chuck walked over to their son's incubator to make sure he was all right, and noticed that he was one of the babies crying too!

"He's awake!" Blair cried in happiness.

Bart recognised his mother and started crying anew. He sat up in the incubator and held his arms up for her to pick him up. The child was much too big to stand up in the contraption that was actually intended for children much younger than a toddler.

Blair lowered the latch on top and carefully lifted Bart out, carefully aware of the tubes still connected with him. "There, there sweetheart," she cooed as he snuggled into her chest. "Mommy has you. You're going to be alright."

The nurse rushed over and released the tubes from the incubator so that Blair could move over to a rocking chair in the corner of the room with only his IV pole to follow. Blair sat in the chair and started to rock and hum to the baby, while he settled. As she tried to comfort the child, the nurse began checking him over. She smiled at Blair and said she needed to call the attending physician right away for him to come and check over Bart.

Chuck crouched by Blair and stroked the baby's head. Bart had lifted Blair's pyjama shirt to nurse, but was finding it frustrating that her milk was all gone. He still insisted on holding her nipple in his mouth, just as he had done on the raft for the sheer comfort it gave him. For right now, Blair didn't mind.

Bart cried and hiccupped in distress. The bustling place with all the crying babies and the funny sounds and scary things were totally freaking him out. He was hungry and wanted to nurse or maybe have a banana or some breadfruit. "Mama, hungry," he finally whined in a little voice to her chest.

"Chuck, ask the nurse if we can get him some water in a cup and maybe a banana," she said as she tried to explain to Bart what was going on around him.

Blair was glad Bart was too interested in the ICU unit and not aware of the big needle that was taped into his arm yet. She was sure that would upset him even further then he was. She continued to hold him and allowed him to suckle until Chuck finally returned with some water in a cup.

"They said no food until the physician sees him," Chuck explained. "But they thought a little water would be all right," he said as he held the cup up to Bart.

Bart sat up and looked hesitantly at the cup. He'd never seen one before. His water had always come from a stream or the water catchment bag with a tube coming from it. He also sometimes drank from a coconut shell or even a gourd on the island, so things like real dishes were unheard of in his experience. Up until moments ago, his entire universe had existed on the little island he'd been born on. What his dad was holding was alien and strange to the child, just like everything else in this room was.

Chuck smiled at his son's confusion and made a motion to drink from the cup. "It's water, Bart. And this is a cup. Daddy will help you drink with it, ok?"

Bart nodded and Chuck held the cup out to him while Bart reached out with little hands for it. Chuck guided the cup while the baby brought it to his mouth and checked it out, and began to drink. The water, he noted, tasted funny. But he was so thirsty, it didn't matter. He drank it anyways until it was all gone.

"Good boy," Chuck praised as Bart handed back the cup and snuggled back into his mother's chest.

Blair wrapped her robe around him and rocked in the chair until his eyes began to close in sleep. She placed a little kiss on his temple and continued to hum.

After a few minutes the doctor came in. He beckoned that Blair follow him with Bart and she carefully lay him down on the table so he could examine him. When the nurse pricked his heel for his blood test, Bart startled with a cry at the sensation. He immediately bolted up on the table, crying for his mother.

Blair soothed Bart while the doctor continued to examine him through his tears and his anger at being poked by the nasty lady.

"I'm very pleased," the doctor said. "We need to run the numbers on his blood panel, but his heart sounds normal and he seems alert and healthy." He told them. "If he'll eat, feed him a just little bit to start. A couple of mouthfuls. Not too much for the next few days, or it'll make him sick. And make it bland….maybe just some baby food to start."

"He's never eaten that," Blair admitted. "Could we maybe try a piece of banana or maybe a little soup?" she asked hopefully.

"I suppose that would be fine," the doctor agreed. "What did you feed him back home?"

"Well, he really liked frilled iguana!" Chuck laughed. "But I doubt if you have that on your menu here.

Blair swatted Chuck on the arm. "Be serious Chuck!" she snapped. "He's used to fresh fruit and vegetables and mostly fish, but yes, he does like iguana meat," she said in embarrassment. "It's a little bit like chicken."

"I would say hold off on the meat for a day or two," the doctor said. He'd dealt with a lot of children from a lot of different cultures in this country. Iguana wasn't the weirdest food he'd heard of being fed to a child by far. Not by a long shot! "But he should have some milk or formula. Or better yet, breast milk if you still nurse him."

"I'm afraid my milk dried up," Blair said tearfully.

"We have bottles…" the doctor offered. "He needs milk of some sort, so maybe formula if he'll take it, if not a little bit of goat's milk would be the easiest to digest," he suggested.

Chuck made a face. Who the hell would ever drink goat's milk, he thought in disgust.

The family was given a new private room on the pediatric ward and Bart was given a crib so he could sleep in the room with his parents. Chuck and Blair prepared him a snack of a couple of banana slices and some goat's milk. They were both shocked when he drank it eagerly.

Afterwards, Blair took the little boy into the children's bathing area and gave him a bath. Bart loved the deliciously warm water of the tub and the toys that Blair put in for him to discover.

When their social worker came later that morning, the baby was sleeping once again. Blair had put him in the crib so they could have their meeting to discus Jack's earlier visit.

"This doesn't look good!" Arika admitted. "I never would have thought your family wouldn't want your child!"

"What are we going to do?" Chuck asked in distress. "I want to bring both Blair and Bart back to New York with me. Her parents are likely going to refuse that as well. And I wouldn't mind going to Europe, but they're probably not going to want me there, let alone the baby! We need your help! We don't know what to do!"

"We can't leave him behind," Blair sobbed. "We love him!"

They talked for the rest of the morning until the nurse informed them that Jack was back and asking for Chuck's immediate discharge.

Arika had Jack come into the room and sit down at the table. Jack whipped out his guardianship papers and held them to the worker. He scowled at Chuck. Why was the brat still in his pyjamas?

"He's in my care now," Jack said to the worker. "And we'll be heading back to the States right away."

"Well there's a bit of a problem, Mr Bass," the large woman said. "First of all, your papers are valid only in the United States. As of this minute on Australian soil, Chuck is still in my care, as are his fiancé and their child."

Chuck and Blair stared at each other. Fiance? They questioned silently. But they knew enough to shut up. This was obviously a powerful woman and if anyone could take on Jack… it was her!

"But he's my nephew and still just a child. He's way too young to be engaged. And he's also an orphan! His father left me as guardian in case anything happened to him. It's all in these papers," Jack argued. "Your father's dead, is he not?" Jack asked Chuck harshly.

Chuck swallowed. "Yes, for about three years now," he replied.

"Mr. Bass. We do things gently down here. Your nephew and his family have been through a very traumatic ordeal. The child just regained consciousness a few hours ago and none of them have been cleared medically to leave this hospital, let alone the country. You need to slow down and stop rushing them."

"Well I'm sorry, lady" Jack sneered. "But the only one who is coming with me is my nephew. He may have been playing house for the last few years because that's all there was to do where they were! But he's a teenaged boy and I will not let him ruin any more of his life by being conned into an engagement with some little whore he was playing house with for the last few years. Mind you I have to say she's a nice looking piece of ass…!"

Chuck was on his feet and slammed his fist into his uncle's face before anyone knew what had happened. "You son of a bitch!" he yelled in defence of his girlfriend.

Arika pried him off of Jack and forced him to sit back down.

"At this point, Mr. Bass, I'm afraid I don't believe you have your nephew's best interests at heart. Since he is currently a ward of this territory, under MY care, I am sorry to inform you that he will not be released into your custody at this time."

Jack looked up in disbelief at the woman. "I don't think you know just who you're dealing with, you stupid bitch!" he yelled. "I'll have a team of lawyers here tomorrow and you can guarantee you'll be out of a job!" he yelled. He stood up and glared at Chuck.

At this point Bart had woken up from the harsh noises of the yelling and was screaming again in his crib. Blair quickly ran over to the crib to gather him up in her arms and try and calm him down.

Jack laughed. "You are a fool Charles. You're a sixteen year old billionaire! And this…," he said indicating Blair and the baby, "Is the biggest mistake of your life!"

Chuck stood up and Arika put her hand on his arm to tell him to cool it. "No Jack, the biggest mistake was my father ever having you written up allowing you to assume any role in his company or estate! He told me what a mistake it would be having you in charge of his company, let alone me. He told me it was up to me to get it back if I ever made it off the island. And he was right!"

"You're going to regret ever trying to cross me boy," Jack said with a sneer.

Jack looked at the social worker. "I'll be back with my lawyers tomorrow," he said. As he headed out of the room, Jack turned back and smirked at Blair, looking her body up and down. "Oh, and by the way. I forgot to mention something earlier when I was here this morning, Blair.. ….Nice tits!"

Chuck attempted to lunge at Jack again, but was held back by Arika.

"That one's got a few kangaroos loose in the paddock!" Arika stated angrily. "He's got buckley's if he thinks he's gonna pull one over on me!"

"What are we going to do?" Chuck asked, not quite understanding what the large woman had just said.

She sat back down and indicated for Chuck and Blair do the same thing. She was pissed! "I'm going to make a few phone calls before I do anything," she replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "That's some uncle you have there, Chuck! He's like a rat with a gold tooth! But unfortunately for him, I'm the dentist!" she smirked and she began dialling in a few favours.

**XOXO**

That afternoon, Jack spent time on the phone to the legal department for Bass, Australia in Sydney. He demanded they pull whatever strings were necessary to get Chuck's ass back to the USA immediately. He got on the phone to the law office back in New York and insisted that someone bring Chuck's birth certificate along with a copy of Bart's will to Australia, on the next available jet for hire.

Mike Wilcox, the head attorney for the New York branch and Bart Senior's previous personal attorney, was more than happy to oblige Jack. He'd actually been getting ready to fly over anyways after talking to Charles' most charming social worker a few moments before Jack's call. Funny, the woman had asked him for the same documents as well as any others that might question Jack's integrity and ability to be an appropriate guardian for his nephew. Mike smirked as he took Bart's file on Jack out of the private safe in his office and tucked it into his briefcase. This could be a fun trip and one he'd been waiting for, for over seven years!

**XOXO**

Eleanor Waldorf was in shock as she hung up the phone. She'd called Jack immediately upon arrival at the airport in Darwin after receiving an emergency text message. She hailed a cab and gave the name of Jack's hotel to the driver.

Jack had the bellhop take Eleanor's bags to her room as he escorted her into the lounge.

"Tell me what happened, Jack," she said after placing her drink order with the waitress. "Why have they refused the kids' release?"

"Well it seems they have a social worker who has guardianship over them. She's refusing to release them to our care. I tried to get Charles home this afternoon and he refused and then the worker also denied I take my own nephew home!" he complained as though a great injustice had been done him and he was sad at the loss of his nephew. "And I have papers, Eleanor! I'm the only living relative that boy has!"

"Well that's preposterous!" Eleanor snorted. "Blair's my daughter! They'll release her when Harold shows up tomorrow! He's a lawyer!"

"I have a legal team coming from Sydney tomorrow to represent me as well as my main man is flying in from New York tomorrow afternoon. But we're still going to have trouble, I'm afraid!"

"I don't understand what all the fuss is about!" she said shaking her hand. "You'd think they'd be glad to be saved and returned home! Why doesn't Charles want to go home?"

"I don't think he is willing to part from Blair for one thing….," he started.

Eleanor scoffed and interrupted. "I understand they've likely grown close after their horrific ordeal. But I'm sure they want to go home! Blair's family is in Europe right now, she isn't going back to New York!"

"Eleanor, they've had a baby together." Jack blurted.

"What!" she shrieked. "What did you just say?"

"Yeah, you heard me. They have a baby!" Jack whispered as though he was afraid someone might overhear them. "The kid looks to be about a year or so old. He looks just like Charles! They've named him Bart. Now I don't know about you, but I don't want that kid coming back to the Upper East Side with us. Imagine the scandal! This will ruin Charles' life, let alone Blair's!"

Eleanor gasped. "It'll ruin our entire family's reputation and our good name!" she stated in horror. They'd already had their fair share of controversy and scandal after Harold's affair with a male model had gone public, and then over their ugly divorce! Her reputation had been severely tarnished already! She certainly wasn't going to allow that to happen again! And then it dawned on her that Blair was still only sixteen! "That baby's a year old! "That little bastard was having sex with my fifteen-year-old daughter! Oh, this certainly will not do!" she snapped.

"So we're in agreement, then? The child has to go?" Jack asked hopefully. He knew he'd hit a nerve with Blair's mother. She was so the stereotypical UES mother, all afraid of the reputation of her supposedly pure little daughter. Well he wondered how Eleanor would feel if he informed her of what he'd very nearly caught them doing that very morning in their hospital bed!

"Most certainly!" she agreed. "That child sure as hell isn't coming back to London with me, and neither is your nephew! The sooner the two of them stop this nonsense, the better! See if your lawyers can draw up the legal papers on that too, Jack. I'll sign them and they can put the little bastard up for adoption right away. I'm sure they'll find it a suitable home somewhere in this God-for-saken hole!" She lifted her martini glass and drained it in one shot, signalling for the waitress to bring her another. If she was going to the hospital tonight, she'd need to have a few more before she could face her daughter and the shame the girl had brought upon her family!

**XOXO**

**Chapter 20**

"I'll be back with the papers tomorrow, Chuck," Arika told them. "And I'll speak to security tonight so that Jack doesn't try to take you out of here without my consent."

The large woman headed down the hall, her mind going a mile a minute. She had a million other things that needed doing, including the case meeting she was now going to be late for. But it didn't matter. She was bound and determined to do right by the kids.

She replayed Jack's words again in her brain. He was an evil little man, she thought, without a care for his own flesh and blood! But he had also let it slip that Chuck was a billionaire….If the kid had his own money, there were options that might work for him. They had phoned Mike Wilcox, at Chuck's insistence and explained the situation to him.

The lawyer had been thrilled to hear that his former employer's son had survived. Maybe if they could get Chuck in control of the suffering company it would save it from Jack's bad business practices. He realised Chuck was too young at the time, but he would be old enough, soon enough.

And Mike hated Jack! He had no doubt that Jack would sabotage Chuck's lawful rights to Bart's estate and Bass Industries if he could. They would need a good plan to see that that didn't happen. He had warned the social worker to keep Charles away from his uncle, saying the man was beyond dangerous! The conversation sent shivers down Arika's back!

**XOXO**

They were just getting Bart settled for the night when Eleanor came in the room.

"Mom!" Blair cried happily as she ran from the side of the crib to greet her mother.

"Oh, Blair! I'm so happy you're alive!" Eleanor cried as she pulled her daughter into a hug. "We missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, mom!" Blair cried as tears of joy poured down her face. "Is daddy here?"

"He's coming in tomorrow," Eleanor said as she stepped back from Blair to look her over. "You've grown into a beautiful young woman," she said approvingly. "But you could really use a day in the salon. I'll arrange it as soon as we get you home."

She startled when she saw Chuck. "Charles, it's good to see you, too," she said coolly.

"Mrs. Waldorf," he greeted with a smile.

Right then Bart popped up in his crib, no longer tired since hearing they had company. "Daddy, up!" he said as he began bouncing up and down in the crib.

Chuck reached in and picked up their son. He carried him over to Eleanor. "Mrs. Waldorf, this is your grandson, Bart," he said proudly.

Eleanor looked at the child in Chuck's arms coolly. He was a beautiful little boy, who looked more like Chuck than he did his mother. If the parents had been a few years older, a marriage would make this acceptable, she thought sadly. But Chuck and Blair were still just kids themselves. And Chuck had had intercourse with her fifteen year old daughter and produced a child from their indiscretions! Society would never allow it.

Eleanor sighed. She smiled sadly and looked at Blair. "You're still just children, yourselves," she said.

"I know mother. But on the island we were completely independent. Chuck's father has been dead for about three years. We did everything on our own."

"Including procreate!" Eleanor stated. "You know the repercussions of having a child out of wedlock this early in life, Blair. You were raised on the Upper East Side. Both of you!

You should have known better! You know what happens to girls in our society that this happens to! What were you thinking?"

"We were thinking we were in love and there was only us on that island! We're good parents, Mrs. Waldorf," Chuck said in their defense. He looked at Blair and noticed her eyes were huge and she slightly shook her head. It was obvious to him that she did not want to mention their unborn baby that was not showing yet. "We love our son!"

"I'm sure you do, Charles. But you're loving the child is neither here nor there. It's his birth itself, which is the problem," she informed him. "You're both still children."

She turned back to Blair and dismissed the issue. As far as she was concerned, she's said her piece. "Now, why don't you tell me the story of what happened after the boat exploded? Obviously Bart got you both away safely."

She parked her self on a chair next to the table in their room. Chuck cussed under his breath and took Bart out for a walk down to the children's play area. There was no point staying around and arguing with the bitch tonight. He'd wait until Harold showed up, knowing Blair's father was both more liberal and rational than her mother had ever been. The bitch never even attempted to show an interest in meeting her own grandson!

Bart shyly joined the other toddlers at the toy bin. He pulled out a large stuffed turtle and hugged it to his chest, smiling to his father. "Look daddy, turtle!" he squealed in pleasure at the familiar looking creature.

Not that long ago they had stood on their beach and watched a large mother turtle laying eggs in a sandy pit on their beach. When she had finished covering them up, Chuck had walked Bart down to the shore line to pat the enormous thing on its back and say goodbye.

Chuck smiled and nodded at his son. They had been adults on their island; independent and self-sufficient! Their family was close and supportive. He never thought he would miss the sanctity of the place, but he did. He felt a horrible sense of foreboding wash over him and he shuddered.

That night Chuck held Blair desperately in his arms. She picked up on his anxiety and it worried her. "We'll be ok, Chuck," she told him as she kissed his neck. "My father will talk her down. But I'm afraid you'll have to come to Europe, there's no way they'll permit me to go back to the States with you and Jack."

"I'll happily go to Europe. I wouldn't want us anywhere near my uncle!" Chuck growled. "He's worse than your mother! I had been hoping we'd buy an apartment close to Central Park and plan our lives together in New York. But I suppose we could still do that in London as likely. I can't step into Bass Industries until I'm eighteen anyways. By then we'll both be adults and can do whatever we want, where we want!"

"We could hire Dorota to help us out. Mother said she is so excited to see me. I've missed her!" Blair admitted tearfully. "She can help us with the children while we catch up on school."

Chuck kissed her tenderly and smiled. He stroked her face. "Still thinking of going to Yale?" he asked, knowing it had always been a life long dream.

"I am," she confirmed as she ran her hand along the dip in his waist towards his bum. She slipped her hands under the elastic in his pyjamas and caressed him.

Chuck quickly flipped over so that he lay on top of her and gently stroked her bottom lip with his tongue while one hand began undoing the buttons of her pyjama top. Once the top was done, he eased her bottoms off

Blair helped slipped Chuck's bottoms off too until they were lying flesh to flesh. She ran her nails down his back as he began to ravage kisses along her neck and down to her breasts. He circled each delicate nipple with his tongue bringing them to rock hard peaks and making Blair arch her back and mewl in pleasure.

Blair slipped her hand down to caress the silken skin of his engorged penis, circling the wet head with a finger. Chuck growled in pleasure and he bit into her neck. "Blairrrrr," he groaned.

She quickly wrapped her legs around him, knowing this needed to be quick in case a nurse walked into the room to take their vital signs or something. She arched her pelvis and sighed in content as she welcomed him into her creamy heat. It had been so long since they'd made love.

"I love you so much," he whispered as he looked in her eyes.

Blair stroked the side of his face and smiled softly. "I love you too, baby," she said. She slid her legs up, hooking her ankles onto his shoulders as her desire increased.

Chuck leaned in to kiss her as he repositioned himself. He began to pull out and then slide back in again and again while Blair arched her pelvis to meet his thrusts.

"Oh, Chuck, you feel sooo good," she purred as he began picking up the pace as both their needs increased. It wasn't long until they erupted together, her walls pulling him in deeper with each agonising sweet wave of her orgasm.

Chuck covered them up and burrowed into her curls as he felt Blair drift off to sleep. He knew the next few days were bound to be hectic and he was scared for them all. It was hours before he finally fell asleep.

**XOXO**

Harold Waldorf arrived in Darwin in the wee hours of the morning. He took the waiting limo immediately to Eleanor's hotel as she had suggested he do. She had sent him a desperate text message after her visit earlier with their daughter and he was concerned.

Eleanor was already packed and ready to go the moment he came to her room. "Did you bring the papers?" she asked nervously.

He patted the briefcase by his side. "Legal papers, birth certificate, guardianship papers and transport papers. They're all here," he said. He looked at the worried lines on his ex-wife's face. "It'll be alright," he assured her as he motioned to the door. "Let's go. The limo's waiting. Let's do this fast."

**XOXO**

Blair woke early, needing to pee. She slipped away from Chuck's arms and quietly kissed him as she headed into the bathroom.

After peeing she put on a robe and gathered her things for a shower. She headed down the hall, greeting the staff members as she passed by on her way to the showers.

"You're up early this morning," the head nurse said pleasantly.

"I thought I'd get an early start this morning," she admitted with a smile. She was feeling almost back to her old self again. They'd removed her IV the day before as soon as they were convinced her electrolyte levels were back to normal and she was eating full meals again.

She started the water and began washing her long heavy hair with the pleasantly scented shampoo and conditioner that the assistant Jack's hired tailor had sent over for them. She knew Chuck loved her heavy locks, but she was ready to lose several inches of it! As soon as they were discharges, she intended on getting a good trim along with a much-needed mani-pedi!

She brushed her teeth and then brushed out her curls before drying herself and slipping on some clean pyjamas and her robe. As she headed back to the room the head nurse called her over and held out some pills and a glass of water for her.

"I need to see you privately," the nurse said after she had taken her meds. She led Blair down the hall into a private visiting room. "There's someone here to see you."

Blair was thrilled to see her father sitting beside her mother in the little room. She jumped into his arms and Harold cried with joy to be seeing the little girl he had considered lost to him forever, until only a few days ago.

"Daddy," Blair cried. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Blair Bear!" he cried. "But look at you! You're not my little girl any more!"

"I'll always be you little girl," Blair corrected him.

There was a knock on the door and Eleanor opened it to reveal two security guards standing there.

"You need to come with us, miss," they told the puzzled girl.

"But what's the matter?" Blair questioned as each of them came to her side and took hold of an arm.

Saying nothing, they walked her down the hall and into the elevator.

"What's the matter?" she asked in alarm again. "Where are we going?"

They hustled her out of the elevator, through the lobby and onto the sidewalk in front of the hospital. There was another security guard of some sort standing by an open door of a long black limo. Her parents slipped inside the car.

"You've been discharged and released into the custody of your parents," they informed her.

The other security guard took her arm. "You need to get into the car, miss," he said firmly.

No!" Blair shouted in fear. "My child and my boyfriend are still in the hospital!"

The security guard pushed her gently down by the shoulders and shoved her into the back seat of the limo. "In ya go!" he chuckled. He climbed in beside her and closed the door.

The limo sped off immediately.

The security guard restrained Blair's efforts to bolt until she finally collapsed into a ball on the seat in tears.

"I know this seems mean, Blair. But it's for your own good," Harold told her as he rubbed small circles onto her back. "You'll see."

By the time they reached the airport the sedatives Blair's nurse had given her began to kick in. She was a groggy puddle, easily lifted and buckled into the seat of the comfortable private jet. The security guard sat across from her and buckled himself in.

"She gets another dose of sedatives in six hours, she informed the guard as she passed him the package the nurse had given her after the doctor in charge had signed her release papers and issued the med order.

Eleanor looked at her ex-husband and smiled. "That went better than I thought it would," she admitted. "We'll have to thank Jack again for his support and generosity" Eleanor said as she strapped herself in next to her ex-husband and daughter.

"Yes, it was kind of him to supply us with the plan, a security guard and the private jet to escort us home," Harold agreed with a nod. He turned to Eleanor with a deathly serious look on his face. "You know she's going to hate us for doing this to her," he said sadly.

"Temporarily, Harold!" Eleanor retorted. "But you know it has to happen this way! She would never be able to return to society with a baby or a husband at her age! She needs to complete her education and learn proper etiquette all over again. The two of them lived like savages on that island! It's the only way!"

Harold nodded his head sadly. Perhaps his ex-wife knew best. She was the expert in all areas pertaining to etiquette and society in general, after all. He was just grateful his daughter was alive and still young enough to be given another chance at a decent future.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 21**

Chuck stretched and yawned as he awoke later that morning. After making love the night before, he'd had the best sleep in a long time after he finally settled. He noticed Blair wasn't next to him and than looked over to where they'd placed their robes the night before. Her's was gone.

He noticed Bart standing at the end of his crib, arms outstretched now that he knew his father was awake. "Up, Daddy!" he said enthusiastically.

"I think your mom beat me to the shower," Chuck told his son as he slipped back into the pyjama bottoms lying next to Blair's on the floor. He lifted the boy up and blew a raspberry onto his belly, much to Bart's delight. "Ew, you're stinky!" he told the baby.

Bart had pretty well been toilet trained before coming into the hospital, but was scared of the potty chair they gave him after he'd regained consciousness. The child was used to squatting in the bushes to do his business like his parents had shown him almost from birth. This new contraption was intimidating in the cold bathroom and he'd just assume not use it.

Chuck couldn't wait until they were discharged so they could get the little boy back into a routine and properly toilet train him. He carried Bart to the changing table and quickly rid him of the dirty diaper, wiping him down with a wipe. He covered the boy with a receiving blanket and carried him down the hall along with a toiletries bag to the showers. He wished he could just slip in with Blair, but knew that would be frowned upon by hospital staff. "Boy's only," he told Bart as he entered the door of an unoccupied shower room.

"Boy's only," Bart repeated.

After they had washed, Chuck headed back to join his girlfriend for breakfast and was greeted by a clearly upset looking Arika at the nursing station.

"What's the matter?" he asked in alarm.

"We need to meet in private, Chuck. Can you let the nurses take Bart to feed him?" she asked seriously.

Chuck handed his child over to a nurse and quickly followed his social worker into their room. He sat down at the table as his stomach anxiously did flips from his anxiety. He was surprised Blair wasn't back yet. "What's going on?" he asked with concern.

"Blair was discharged to her parents early this morning," she said sorrowfully. "Her father somehow managed to get a judge to sign guardianship back over to her parents."

"Where is she?" Chuck yelled.

"I don't know!" Arika replied. "The doctor in charge signed the discharge papers and the security team assisted them in getting her downstairs hours ago."

"I thought they were going to be watching out for us," he cried. "Why didn't they stop them?"

"The security order was for your uncle. I was more worried about him than I was about Blair's parents. This is basically what Jack is trying to do to you, too," she informed him. "But because Jack doesn't have your birth certificate or a copy of your father naming him the guardian after his death, you're an orphan. He couldn't act as fast as they could. But because you're an orphan, I can also get you legally emancipated in this country. So, as long as you remain on Australian soil, Jack can't touch you. We also started the legal birth certificate yesterday for Bart, so you and Blair will have legal rights to him. I believe Jack and the Waldorfs wanted to remove both of you from Bart, forcing us to take the child into permanent care and then having to put him up for adoption. I will pick up the temporary papers for him when I get your emancipation papers this afternoon," she said.

"But we need to prepare for the shit to fly," she warned. "Your father's lawyer will be freezing Bart's estate from Jack when he arrives today and will set you up so you can access your trust fund until you turn eighteen. At that time you should inherit your father's estate and company. You'll want to meet with him when his plane gets in this afternoon, and you'll need to sign the papers for the magistrate.

"But what do we do about Blair?" Chuck asked, trying to fight back the tears that were pooling in his eyes, from falling. "What am I supposed to say to our son when he asks for his mother?"

"I don't know, Chuck," Arika replied sadly. "And I'm really sorry. My supervisor told me the papers Blair's father presented to the hospital gave them the right to take her with them. She is still a minor, even if she has a child. The best we can do is track her down and see if we can rationalise with them. But Blair may have to fight for emancipation too, if it's even permitted where she is."

"What about our other baby? If her parents know about the pregnancy, they'll force her to get rid of it!"

"I don't know if any doctor would abort against the mother's will. At least, not in any civilised country that I know of," she replied.

"I don't trust them. They'll find a way," Chuck cried.

"Do her parents even know she's pregnant?" Arika asked.

"We didn't tell her mother last night, so unless the doctor said anything when they picked her up this morning….. We have to find her!" he cried. "We have to get her back before they try and leave the country with her."

"My guess is they've already gone," she commented. She knew these were educated people who would know it would be easiest to get Blair away from her and Chuck if they acted as soon as possible, without warning. But what monsters they must be to want to separate a mother from her child! "I'm sorry" she said again knowing the words did nothing to comfort him. "I'll let you know as soon as I hear something."

**XOXO**

Arika later confirmed that the Waldorf's had indeed left the country on a private jet with a security guard, both compliments of Jack Bass. Chuck swore he'd kill his uncle for splitting up his family.

"No, you will show restraint," she had told Chuck firmly. "If you try and attack Jack again, he could have you charged and that would jeopardise you're getting custody of your son. That hit yesterday might even be enough if he chooses to pursue it. And then as a blood relative, Jack could request guardianship over Bart just to spite you! So you have to keep your cool. Is that understood?"

Chuck was shocked that Bart could be put in that kind of danger. Would Jack go after custody of Chuck's son, just to spite him? Of course he would! Jack could easily use the child to manipulate and blackmail him as well as the Waldorf's! He knew his uncle was shifty. His father had warned him!

Chuck groaned. This seemed to be getting more and more complicated! "I need to find a way to get Blair back and maybe we can just go back to the island!" he said in frustration. "Everything was so simple there!"

"You can't go back, Chuck," Arika said sadly. "There's no future there for you or your children. If someone were to get hurt or sick, you'd die an agonising death like your father did. You wouldn't want to watch Blair die like that would you? Or your son?"

Chuck hung his head and shook it. No, he wouldn't want to have to watch one of them die like that or worse. It had been one of his biggest fears on the island. The tears started to fall and he felt powerless and like he was about five years old again. "What are we going to do?" he asked.

"We're going to meet Mr. Wilcox this afternoon and proceed with your emancipation and custody of your son," she said with conviction. "Right now these are the most important things."

**XOXO**

Mike arrived on time and embraced Chuck in a large hug. "I'm so sorry about your father, Charles," he said sincerely. "We've missed him dearly."

Chuck had no doubt about that. "How much damage has the company taken since Jack took over?" Chuck asked. Although he was still a boy, when Bart was still alive on the island he taught Chuck a lot about his business while they were out on their walks. Chuck was familiar enough to understand the fundamentals and the dynamics of many aspects within the mega-corporation.

"A lot!" Mike replied bitterly. "That man has lost us several important cliental through shady practices and has lost investors with poor returns every year. He's managed to undo what we have spent the last thirty years building up, just in the last few years."

"What about personally?" Arika asked. "Do you have evidence that he'd be a bad role model for Chuck or Bart's grandson?"

"I have loads of video tape of him doing all kinds of drugs, doing business deals with known criminals and entertaining countless prostitutes in his office, some of whom I know are well under age," Mike informed them.

"He doesn't know about the security system?" Chuck asked

Mike shook his head and smiled deviantly. "No, he doesn't. There's twenty-four/ seven coverage of his office in case of a breach in security. It was your father's idea, Charles. Bart would change the recording tapes weekly and kept each of them in a secure location for one year in case anything ever happened that he needed to go back and have proof on. I don't review them, but I've kept them on file should the time arise to prove Jack's not an honest man."

"Why didn't you use them to get rid of him earlier?"

"Because up until I heard you were alive yesterday, it would mean the company would have had to be dismantled and Bart's legacy would be destroyed. Your father was my friend. I couldn't do that to him!" Mike replied.

"So what happens now that you have Charles here?" Arika asked.

"We hold an emergency board meeting to out Jack on a lack of confidence vote and appoint a new man in charge until Charles is old enough to take over the company or disband it himself."

"What about Bart's Estate?" Arika asked. "Chuck believes he has the entitlement of the entire estate, is that correct?"

"Most of it," Mike replied. "Of course he doesn't inherit the bulk of it until he's an adult, but he is entitled to access his trust fund now since his father has passed away and he's getting emancipated.

"That's excellent news. I trust you brought all the documents with you?" she asked.

Mike patted his briefcase. "I did. Let's go and meet with the magistrate," he suggested. "I'm supposed to be meeting Jack in court in less than two hours. I'd like everything to be official so we can get rid of the son of a bitch once and for all before that happens!"

**XOXO**

Blair awoke with a killer headache as the light of dusk shone through the window. She sat up groggily, confused as to where she was. "Chuck?" she called.

The bedroom door opened and a man stood in the shadows, the bright light of the hall shining behind him, casting a long shadow over the room. He stepped forward and turned on a small lamp from an antique table beside the big bed. He sat down beside Blair on the bed. "You're awake," he observed.

"Where am I?" Blair asked as she pulled the cover up to cover her body. "And where's Chuck?"

"I am Roman," the man said gently in a heavy French accent. "And you are in your father's house in France," he replied. He picked up a glass of water and handed it to her. "It's water," he told her.

Blair nodded and took the glass, draining its contents immediately. She was parched.

The man smiled and took the glass back from her, refilling it again from a small pitcher on the same little table. He passed it back to her, watching as she drained it again. He took it back once again when she had finished and held the pitcher up once more.

Blair shook her head, she'd had enough. "Why am I here?" she asked. "And where's Chuck?"

"I don't know what this chuck is," the man admitted with a frown. The word was unfamiliar to him.

"Chuck is my boyfriend. Charles Bass!" she said eagerly. "Where is he? And where is my child?" she cried.

"I…., I don't know anything about a Charles or a child," Roman said in confusion. "Your parents just brought you home from Australia a few hours ago," he admitted. "You were alone."

The man's words sent a chill racing up Blair's spine. And then it came back to her! The hospital, the security guards, and being told she was better off without them. The tears started to roll down her face as the realisation of her circumstances washed over her. Her parents intended on keeping her away from her own child and her boyfriend in another country. They had brought her here, against her will and without any discussion or negotiation!

The strange man beside her held her to his chest as she mourned. He rocked her gently as he rubbed her back. "My son!" she cried into his chest. "We have a baby together!"

Ramon stopped rocking. "You have a baby?" he asked in disbelief. Surely the girl was still drugged. She was no more than a child herself, much too young to be a mother!

"Chuck and I have a baby. He's about eighteen months old," she cried. "He's in Australia with Chuck! I want my baby!"

"Surely your papa wouldn't…," Roman began in disbelief.

Blair pulled back from him and wiped her eyes. "My father told me I was better off without them. He took me away from them against my will when I was in the hospital!" she snapped. She climbed out of the big bed and grabbed for a robe that was draped across the end of the comforter, glad to have something to cover the thin cotton nightgown she was wearing. "Where's my father?" she demanded.

"He's downstairs with your mother," Ramon replied sadly.

Blair carefully found her way down the stairs into the large living room of the old home. Harold and Eleanor were sitting across from each other in front of a huge open fireplace. They were talking quietly.

"Blair!" her mother said when she saw her daughter approaching. "We thought you'd have slept right through the night!"

"Stop!" Blair snapped. "You have to take me back!"

"You know that's impossible," her father said gently. "This is your home now. You belong here with your family."

"My family," she asserted, "Consists of Chuck and our son!" she looked at both of her parents as though they were sharks in the sea they had drifted for miles in. "I have a child! How dare you take me away from him!" she yelled. "He's just a baby and he needs his mother!"

Roman stood beside Blair and glared at both Eleanor and Harold. "Is this true?" he asked in horror. "Did you take a mother away from her own child? And from someone she obviously loves?"

"Oh quit the drama, Roman!" Eleanor snapped as she rolled her eyes in disgust. "She's a child! She's been living on an island like an animal for the last seven years! She doesn't even know any better!"

Roman was pissed. He looked at his partner in shame. "The bond between a mother and her child has no boundaries! How could you do this to someone, Harold?"

Blair turned her back on them and headed back along the way she had come from the stairs. She walked to a large wooden door at the end of the hall and opened it, stepping out into the cool, crisp autumn night. She proceeded to walk across the walkway until she came to the driveway.

She headed out down the smooth paved drive, grateful she still had the tough calluses on her feet from being barefoot all of the past years. The evening sky was cooler than anything she'd felt in many, many years. She hugged herself as she made her way to the dirt road, noting that the faint glow of bright lights from some town were quite a distance ahead of her. But she didn't care. If it took her all night she'd walk to the next town and beg for someone to help her.

It wasn't long before her father was panting beside her. "Blair stop! There's nowhere for you to go!" he insisted. "And you can't leave the country without our consent until you're eighteen!" he added.

She stopped and stared at him in anger. "All those years I hoped and prayed that my parents had lived through the same disaster that Chuck and I did. All those years I hoped that I would one day see you again!" she cried. "But now I wish you were dead! Or that we had died on that raft before the Australian Coast Guard found us! I will never forgive you for this!" she screamed! "I hate you both!" She continued walking in the direction of where she assumed the town would be. Harold stayed walking behind her, feeling like shit. He had known she was going to be angry, but not to this extent!

"Blair, you don't understand," he pleaded. "Society will never accept….."

She stopped and faced him again. "I don't care what your society will or will not accept! I will never live in a world that won't accept my child or my relationship with Chuck! We were better off on the island all alone!"

Harold reached out to touch her arm and she recoiled from his touch.

"Don't you ever touch me again!" she snapped. "You are not my father! My father would have never hurt me like this!"

She turned to begin her walk again, and she wrapped her arms tighter around herself as the cool night air settled into her bones, causing her to shiver.

"Blair you're cold," Harold observed. "And you have no shoes on your feet. Come back to the house!"

She ignored him, and kept walking ahead.

A few minutes later the lights from a small truck came up from behind them. The driver pulled up along side of Blair and rolled down the window. It was Roman. "Miss, it's cold. Please get in the truck before you freeze to death."

Blair ignored the man and kept on walking.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to try and find a town," she replied with her head high as she trotted ahead.

"Roman, stop the truck, I want to get in," Harold stated as he came closer to the window.

"No!" Roman hissed in disgust. "I am angry with you!" he stated.

"But I'm getting cold!" Harold complained. "And that's my truck!"

The French man let go a string of French cuss words that put a smile of Blair's face.

"Will you drive me to town?" she asked Roman when he was done swearing at her father.

He stopped the truck and smiled at her. "Get in," he said.

Harold stared open mouthed in disbelief as Blair climbed into his truck and Roman sped off down the dusty road toward town. He groaned in anger and in disbelief. All of that for nothing! And it was at least two kilometres back to the house!

**XOXO**

Things had gone well with the magistrate. Chuck got his emancipation papers and full custody of his son until Blair could be reunited with them as a family. They were off to open a bank account for him and find a home close to his now ex-social worker, for the next while. Once Bart was discharged from the hospital, Chuck and Bart would move into a temporary place until they could get Blair back. And as Arika had volunteered to remain an advocate for the young man and his son, (knowing he would need support for awhile yet) them living close by seemed a good option to him.

"I'll be in touch," Mike said as he shook both Chuck's and Arika's hands before leaving the courtroom. "Fax me the account details and I'll see that a transfer is set up immediately," he said. He handed Chuck a large roll of bills and a credit card. "This is a company card. Use it for whatever you need, all right?" he asked.

"Thanks again, Mike" Chuck smiled as he walked outside. Chuck hugged his social worker. "And I can't thank you enough, either," he said. "You were so good in there!"

"I told you that man couldn't pull one over on me!" she laughed.

As they left the courthouse they saw Jack standing and staring at them from across the street. He looked like he was about to explode. "Don't look at him, Chuck," Arika warned.

Jack Bass was seeing red! His bank account was frozen and his main lawyer had double-crossed him! He stared at the large black woman on the courthouse steps as he got into the cab. Somehow he'd get the bitch. He'd get her first, and then he'd get his nephew!

Arika shuddered at the deadly look Jack was shooting their way. The man reminded her of the large venomous snakes that frequented the wilder parts of her beloved homeland. She knew they were not to be underestimated, and neither was Jack.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 22**

"You should eat something," Roman insisted as Blair sipped on her tea.

She felt silly sitting in the small restaurant with bare feet and her pyjamas on. But the host had ushered them in after Roman had uttered something very quietly to the man at the entrance. "I'm not really hungry," she confessed. But she knew it was important that she eat something healthy, whether she really wanted to or not. "Maybe I'll have a side salad and some chicken, if that's alright," she finally agreed. "Oh, and a glass of milk too, please."

Roman smiled at her and signalled the waiter over. He placed the order quickly in French, smiling when she told the waiter only white meat in French.

"You remember some of your French," he acknowledged. "Your father told me you had a knack for languages."

Blair frowned at the mention of the word father. "It was so long ago," she said. "I'm surprised I remember."

"So tell me about your son," Roman encouraged.

"We call him Bart, but his whole name is Bartholomew Charles Bass the Second," she laughed.

"That's a big name for a little boy," he admitted.

"We figured he would have to fill some pretty big shoes when he grew up." Blair felt her eyes well up at the thought that she may never have the chance to see her baby grow to fill those shoes. Soon they spilled over onto her cheeks.

"Blair I'm so sorry. I don't know how Harold could do such a thing as this. It's got to be your mother's influence," the man stormed. "He's usually so peaceful and loving….."

Blair looked over at Roman with a puzzled look on her face. She had thought this man was perhaps a servant or her father's valet or something at first. But the way she talked about her father bordered on, well kind of on inappropriate. "Just how do you know my father?" she finally asked him.

"We met years ago. I was a model working for you mother. We would see each other from time to time at social events and her shows. We became very good friends….." he added shyly.

It began to register what the man was saying. The realisation set her back. Her father was romantically involved with a man? She didn't know whether to laugh or cry. That her parents had divorced was in itself a slap, but this! This was too much! "Oh!" she finally exclaimed, not wanting to seem rude. This man had been kinder to her than her own parents had been. "I'm sorry, I don't know what to say. I had no idea….."

"Of course, it's understandable. It was a shock to everyone who knew your father. Your mother certainly didn't handle it well. The publicity hurt her a great deal," Roman said sadly.

Blair thought for a moment how horrible the media and gossip hounds would have been. It would have been horrible for the whole family. Not only were her parents divorced, but her father was gay!

If she had continued living in the UES, she would have been shocked and devastated at the scandal herself. But Blair wasn't really happy with her parents right now. And her mother's discomfort seemed to please her. She looked at the warm brown eyes of the man who obviously loved her father and who was her only friend at the moment. She smiled. "Well I'm glad you found each other, then," she replied. "Sometimes it's important to see the other side of what society deems inappropriate!"

Roman smiled. Harold had speculated that Blair would not be receptive to their relationship and might be very standoffish or rude to Roman. Obviously this young woman had more depth to her character than her parents gave her credit for.

He reached across the table and took her hands in his. "I don't agree with what your father has done," he confessed. "But if you are defiant it will be more difficult for you. I will try to help you any way I can, but you can't run away. You won't be allowed out of the country without parental consent."

Blair started crying again. "You don't understand, Roman. I need to get back to my baby and his father! Please help me!"

"I'll work with your father. But you need to have patience," he warned. "Harold doesn't like feeling pushed into anything. That is why I am so surprised at him forcing you back without more thought. Something that important should take time to consider. Something must have happened to make him rush the decision! But now you're here and we need a strategy. There has to be an alternative!"

"My mother is likely what happened. I'm sure Chuck's uncle had his fingers in it, too," she suggested. "The man was adamant that he take Chuck back to New York right away. He must have contacted my parents and filled them in about our son before we even had a chance to explain and fight for us as a family."

"Perhaps," Roman said, deep in thought. "Your lover's uncle is not a good man?" he asked.

"Not from what Chuck's father told us," she told. "And Jack was less than pleasant at the hospital. In fact….," she scowled as she remembered him more clearly, "In fact he's a real prick!"

Roman scowled. He wasn't sure hat the term 'prick' meant, but it didn't seem to be a pleasant word to him.

"My concern is that if he finds a way to take Chuck, our son will be abandoned without either of his parents and placed up for adoption," she cried.

"You think this uncle would do this to your child, too?" Roman asked in disbelief. "The poor child! That is so…, so heartless!"

"I know," she cried. "Please Roman, I need to know what's happened to my family. Can you call the social worker and find out and ask her please to help us find a way to make this work? If Chuck is gone they just can't put Bart up for adoption!" She shook her head. "He'll feel abandoned and unloved! He's just a baby! It's not fair!"

Roman scowled in thought. "I need to be careful, Blair. If Harold get's angry over this, you might end up in London with Eleanor and I have a feeling things would only be worse there. But I'll see what I can find out, ok? At least it's a start."

Blair nodded. She had no doubt how much uglier things might be under her mother's care. "Thank-you," she said as she dried her eyes. It might not be much right now, but at least now there was a chance and she had something to go on. She dug into her dinner with pleasure, her appetite fuelled by hope.

**XOXO**

Chuck rocked his traumatised child in the large chair in their private room, humming a little tune as he tried to get the boy to sleep. But Bart was inconsolable. He only wanted his mother, and Chuck wasn't able to sooth him.

"I..., I…. I want my mommy!" he cried repeatedly.

Chuck leaned in and placed a light kiss on his son's forehead. "I know," he whispered into the baby's silken curls. "I want her too."

Finally after another good half hour, Bart fell asleep from the sheer exhaustion of crying for his mother. Chuck laid him carefully in his crib and covered him over with his blankets. He placed the stuffed turtle he had found earlier in the gift shop at the foot of the crib so that Bart could find it when he awoke.

Chuck checked into the nursing station and headed in for a fast shower before going back to the room. He was worn out emotionally from all the stress over the last couple of days. When he later climbed into his bed and let his sorrow overtake him, he cried harder than he had since Blair had been near death from the scorpion fish infection a few years ago. Finally he just held Blair's pillow to his chest and lay against the cool cloth that still smelled like her hair. Like his son, he finally fell asleep from the sheer exhaustion of his sorrow.

**XOXO**

Arika was at the office by 7:00 AM after deciding she may as well put her time to good use at work. She checked her messages and did a double take at a very strange one left by a man with a French accent. It was from Roman. He left her his cell phone number and requested that she and Chuck phone him after five PM Australia time which would be after 9 AM at the vineyard where Blair was now at in France. He had commented that Blair was worried about Chuck and the baby, and she desperately want to talk to him and Arika. At that time, Harold would be in the city to drop Eleanor off at the airport for London and then he would be at work for the day.

Arika called her husband to cancel their plans to go out later that evening. Her husband sighed and told her she was a good woman and he sure hoped the people she was helping appreciated her extra time. She told him she was sure they did and she loved him, promising she'd make it up to him later that weekend.

She quickly did the tasks she needed done for the day and attended the case meetings she'd had to put off for court yesterday. She made several phone calls and then jumped in her car and headed over to see Chuck with the news.

She noticed with concern, how stressed out the young father seemed to be. Bart had not slept through the night and Chuck had finally resorted to taking the miserable little guy back to bed with him. Bart squirmed and kicked all night and finally fell asleep on Chuck's chest, his stuffed turtle on top of Chuck's face. It seemed to take the baby forever to finally release the thing from his clutches so that Chuck could remove it and rest without the toy in his face while he tried to sleep.

The baby was still irritable this morning. Arika's was startled when Bart raised his hands for her to hold him. She lifted the little boy up and held him against her chest, covering him up with a blanket and humming until he rested. Within moments, Bart was asleep again. "Poor thing is pooped out!" she commented. She continued to rock the child as she told Chuck about the comment from the strange little French guy on her phone.

"I have no idea who he is," Chuck answered when Arika asked him. "Maybe a servant or someone who works at the house."

"Well at least there's someone there willing to advocate for her," she commented. "Poor girl must be worried sick about you and the baby."

Chuck nodded. "I don't doubt that in the least," he replied. He imagined Blair was probably as miserable as Bart had been last night. Maybe even more, seeing as she was likely missing him, too.

"I made an appointment for you to checkout a couple of apartments in the building next to my house," she said. "That is, if you want. They aren't fancy places, but will do for a temporary residence. They're planning on releasing Bart when?" she asked.

"Tomorrow if his blood work checks then they'll discharge him," he replied. "It would be nice to have a place to go besides a hotel," he said.

"Well these units are small with just a couple of tiny bedrooms and a tiny kitchen, but they'll do for now. My daughter lives next door to one and she'll babysit if you need from time to time. And I want you to meet with the principal of our local school to see if he can arrange a tutor so you can begin working to get your schooling up to par."

Chuck grumbled. School was the last thing he really wanted to do.

"Well it is up to you, Chuck," Arika admitted. "But it will need to happen soon and is one way of keeping yourself busy while this mess gets sorted out."

He had to agree with her on that. Once discharged, he and Bart would have nowhere to go and nothing to do. He was reluctant to try to go back to the USA at the moment until he got his and Bart's passports and had a plan about getting Blair back as well. Besides his father's lawyer, he didn't have anyone left in the States anymore and was reluctant to rekindle old friendships with snotty spoiled kids who would not likely understand his circumstances. All of his support was in this room right now with him, except for Blair who was somewhere in France. Arika was his rock at the moment, and she wasn't even obligated to help him anymore. "I really do appreciate your support," he said. "I know you're doing this now on your own time."

The social worker smiled at him and nodded. "When it's a worthy cause, I get involved," she confessed. "And I think your family has been through enough without adding this shit in the mix!"

**XOXO**

That afternoon, Chuck met with the manager of the building close to Arika's house. The apartment was small and homely with its horrific furniture, but it was clean and had everything they would need to be comfortable. Chuck was so used to doing without any luxuries anymore, and he frankly wouldn't know what to do in a suite fit for a billionaire.

"I don't usually rent to teenagers," the old fellow said as Chuck filled out the papers for residency. "But your social worker is well known in this neighbourhood and she assures me you won't be throwing any wild parties in here."

"No sir," Chuck replied. "I have a child who will be living with me. It wouldn't be fair to him, either."

"Where's the mother?" he asked. "Will she be moving in too?"

"She's in France with her parents right now," he replied honestly. "We're hoping to get back together soon."

The man nodded. "That's good," he answered. "Family ought to stay together when there's kids involved. Too many people popping them out and then leaving with nobody left to raise them proper."

He scribbled a few notes in the margin of the forms. "You on assistance?" he asked Chuck. "Is FAHCSIA footing the bills?"

"No sir," Chuck replied as he took out hi newly purchased wallet. "I'll be paying our way. I have my own money."

"I'll need first and last month's rent before I release the keys," he said sceptically.

Chuck nodded and took out his newly acquired wallet. He removed several hundred dollars and paid cash, much to the shock registering on the old man's face. He obviously had several more bills in the wallet. "Is it alright if I replace the furniture?" he asked the manager. "If I promise to leave it when I go?"

"You mean with new stuff?" the man asked.

"Of course," Chuck replied. "I told you I had money."

"Yes, well I guess that would be fine," he replied. "But don't get rid of the old stuff. I have a few long term residents in here who might appreciate it." He handed the keys over to Chuck and reminded him that there was no noise after10:00 PM.

Chuck made a list of what he wanted to replace and anything else he might need for his son. He put a call into an agency that specialised in furnishing holiday and show homes, and placed his order, giving the credit card information he needed and the address of the apartment. He knew it wasn't perfect, but the little place felt comfortable and would be home until he found a way to reunite his family.

**XOXO**

At 5:00 PM Chuck entered Arika's office at FAHCSIA and listened patiently while she placed the call to France on her speakerphone.

"Bonjour?" Roman answered after the second ring.

"Hello. This is Arika Yindi, calling from Australia," she said. "You left a message on my phone regarding a Blair Waldorf?"

"Yes, yes, of course," Roman replied. "I called you about Miss Waldorf. She has asked me to call and inquire about her son and her lover. My name is Roman. I am Mr. Waldorf's, ummm, well I'm his partner. Miss Waldorf has been brought to her father's house in the country. She is very distressed that she has been taken away from her baby and her lover."

"Is Blair with you right now?" Arika asked.

"She is. I will put her on."

A moment later Blair spoke into the phone. "Hello…"

"Blair!" Chuck cried. "Oh God, I've been so worried. Are you alright?"

"Chuck I miss you and our baby," she sobbed. "Is Bart all right?"

"He misses you. He doesn't understand why you're gone!" he said. "How could your parents do this to us?"

"They don't understand. They think this is for the best for all of us. I want to come back, but I'm not allowed out of the country without consent. They would never give it," she wailed.

Arika cut in. "There has to be a way to fix this. I think the best option will be to eventually get Chuck over to France. But he can't go without a passport. That'll take some time to get here. Do your parents know about your pregnancy?" she asked.

"No!" Blair replied sharply. She had no doubt that they would force her to abort the baby. Fortunately the child was only a slight bump in her otherwise flat belly, but that would soon change. She remembered how big she got with Bart, once they realised she was pregnant.

"Can you trust the man you are with right now?" she asked.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. He's been very supportive so far. Why?"

"Because your pregnancy is high risk," Arika reminded her. "You need to see a specialist or at least a doctor on a regular basis. Do you think he could get you in to see someone?"

"We're about an hour out of Toulouse, but close to a little town. I don't know if he'd risk that."

"We need for him to understand what's going on, Blair. It's too important for both of you. You'll have to trust him," Arika insisted. "Put him back on the phone and I'll explain to him."

Blair handed the cell phone back to Roman. She began to explain about Blair's delicate condition and the threat of her parents forcing an abortion on the young woman. Roman was shocked that the girl was pregnant again, knowing how this would only complicate matters. But he promised he'd get her to a clinic in the small town, commenting that going to the city would put them at risk.

"Can you help get Blair a postal box and a bank account in town and help her get a cell phone so she can communicate with Chuck?" she asked him. "Chuck will send her a credit card and set up a fund in her bank account so she has access to whatever money she might need without having to rely on her father."

Roman suggested that a cell phone was risky, unless Blair promised not to use it until her father was at the office.

When Blair got back on the line, Chuck explained how Arika had helped him get emancipated and get full legal custody of their son until they could be reunited. "He's safe, Blair," he promised. "Neither Jack, nor anyone else can take Bart away from us."

"Tell him I love him and I miss him," she cried. "I hope he won't hate me for leaving him."

"It's not your fault," Chuck reassured her. "I'll make sure he knows that.

"I love you so much, Chuck," she sobbed. "And I need you both."

"I know," Chuck cried. "We love you and need you, too. We'll figure this out. Just look after yourself, ok?"

"I'll try," she choked.

Arika spoke a few more minutes to Roman and then they hung up.

It wasn't much, but at least contact had been re-established and the shell of a plan had begun to be developed.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 23**

For the next few weeks Chuck tried to get his son settled into the new apartment and a routine. The new furniture had arrived and made the place looked much more presentable. But Bart was not adjusting well, and Chuck knew it had a lot to do with his mother's continued absence as well as the fact that the little boy was used to running outdoors all day.

One morning Chuck was ready to pull his hair out. He finally decided to take the active little guy down to a park on the beach, not too far away from the apartment. He was happy to see Arika's daughter with a small gathering of kids there already.

Bart shyly joined the other kids in the splash pool and was soon squealing with glee as they chased each other around and around. Chuck decided to take Arika up on the babysitting idea and arranged for Bart to go to her daughter's house whenever his tutor came to work with him. He was years behind in his studies the tutor commented, but would catch up on the basics easily enough if he was committed to doing it. And because Chuck had nothing else to do besides watch his son, he soon began to make strides in his learning. Once he was used to reading again, he jumped ahead several grade levels easily. He found the same true of his social studies and basic science studies. Math, chemistry and physics presented more of a challenge for him because he had to learn a pile of new concepts and formulas.

The tutor had him join the local gym where he was required to put in so many hours to earn his physical education credit. He enjoyed spending time there, finding it a great way to burn off energy and the constant stress he had from worrying about his wife.

**XOXO**

Blair was settling in at her father's house, much to the delight of her parents. Little did Harold know that Roman was the one to thank for her patience. Although she was still weepy, she began talking to her family in Australia every morning after her father had gone to work. She soon learned how to use the text messaging feature and her and Chuck could communicate later in the evening after Chuck had awoken again. Chuck began sending Blair pictures on the cell phone of Bart which she would proudly show Roman in secret.

Roman managed to help her set up a bank account and post box in town. He also arranged for her to meet with the town's doctor and went with her to another small town where he accompanied her to another ultrasound appointment. When he saw the growing fetus on the screen and heard the baby's rapidly beating heart, Roman was reassured that he was doing the right thing by protecting Blair and her unborn baby.

The doctor assured them all was normal, but prescribed prenatal vitamins and suggested she increase her calcium intake. Roman promised the man he would ensure that her diet would improve. Despite the fact he was jeopardising his own relationship, he wanted to see this child live.

But Blair was now beginning to show. She refused to wear the form fitting dresses and outfits her mother sent her, preferring to wear peasant dresses and baggy sweaters. She told her father she was used to wearing only a loincloth, and clothing would take some time to get used to. Harold didn't push the issue, being mostly pleased with her overall progress.

Blair worked with an English and a French tutor for several hours each day and was more than happy to curl up each evening to read the recommended literature. Her progress astonished the tutors and impressed her father. They didn't understand Blair's love of learning and how that was the one luxury she had craved more than any other while living on the island. Her mind ate up the knowledge as fast as they could deliver it. Learning was the best way for her to occupy her mind and keep her from dwelling on her other circumstances.

One area where Blair refused to bend was with her attitude towards her parents. She refused to speak to her father and avoided the man as often as possible. She declined visits to London to see her mother, and refused to talk with her on the phone. When she threatened to have Blair sent to London, Roman interfered suggesting they leave Blair be. It would take time, he insisted, for her to come around after what had happened between them.

Harold was jealous of his daughter's apparent bond to his partner, but chocked it up to the fact that the man had not forced her to abandon her lover and child. For a while he let it be. Unfortunately, Eleanor also started to get pissed off over Blair's ignoring her parents and decided she would come down to help straighten her daughter out.

It wasn't a good idea. Once her parents confronted Blair of her poor treatment of them, she went feral!

"What do you mean why am I being disrespectful to you?" she screamed at them. "You abduct me from a hospital and force me to abandon the man that I love and my child!

"Blair we explained why we needed to…."

"Bull shit!" she yelled. "You did that because of what people might think of you! There was no consideration of what was best for me. Or Chuck. Or our baby. And I won't play this game docilely any longer! I will be reunited with my family again. You can not hold me prisoner forever!"

"Don't be ridiculous. You are not being held prisoner, although I see you are choosing to dress like one. Where are the clothes I have sent you to wear?" her mother asked in disgust. "They're the finest couture!"

Blair approached her mother and backed the woman against the wall. "When are you going to get it?" she yelled. "I don't want to be here! Don't want your clothes or your lifestyle anymore! And I will hate both of you for what you have done to my family, for the rest of my life!"

"Harold, get her away from me," Eleanor insisted, afraid that Blair would strike her.

"Blair, get away from your mother and settle down," her father barked. He took Blair by the arm and attempted to pull her back. Blair turned on her father and dug her nails into his arm. "Don't you ever touch me again!" she growled, her eyes like demons.

"I thought you had said she had calmed down?" Eleanor snapped. "She's like a wild animal!"

Roman was disgusted. He spoke to Blair quickly in French and the girl ran upstairs to her room. He turned on the two of them. "That child has done everything that she has been asked to do. But she is in shock at being separated from her other family. You simply cannot expect her to forgive and forget what you've done to her!"

"Who are you to have any interference in this matter?" the angry mother snapped. "We are Blair's family, not you, or Charles Bass, or the little bastard they had after screwing like cats in heat on some island! And Blair is NOT your daughter!"

Roman was angry. He had never liked Harold's ex-wife, and absolutely detested her today. "Who am I Eleanor? I'm the man who sits with your daughter every day while I watch her painfully struggle to exist without the two most important people in her life. I am the one to hear her cry for hours from still missing them. I am the one who tries to encourage her to work hard at her studies as a way of bettering herself for her future, a future that she is likely to exclude you both from for the rest of her life if you continue treating her like this!

"Roman!" Harold snapped. "Please stop!"

"I'm sorry Harold. You know I love you. But I have watched this injustice too long! What you are doing to that girl is wrong!"

"He's encouraging this Harold!" the woman yelled as she pointed to Roman. "I knew it was a mistake leaving her here. She needs to pack her things and come to London with me!"

Right about then, Blair came down the stairs and dumped the lovely dresses her mother had sent her at the woman's feet. She had shredded them all into pieces. "I'll go naked on the street before I wear anything you have a hand in choosing or making me ever again. I am not your doll! I have restrained myself far to long under this roof."

"You're acting like an animal," her mother said in disbelief.

"You call me an animal?" Blair laughed. "Well maybe I am one! And separating an animal from her cub and her mate are dangerous!" she hissed.

"Blair…," Roman said.

Blair held up her hand. "I'm sorry, Roman but I'm done here. I can't stay like this anymore! I'd rather live on the street!"

Blair grabbed the oversized purse that she'd picked up in town, slid on a pair of low boots and a jacket and headed out the door.

"What? You're going to run away, now?" her mother sneered. "See, you're just an insolent child!"

"Eleanor, for God's sake leave the girl alone!" Roman belted out in disbelief. The woman was relentless!

"This is your fault!" she snapped at Roman. "You have been spoiling her rotten instead of teaching her how to behave properly all these weeks!"

Roman grabbed his coat off the wall hook and slipped on his shoes. "I can't live like this anymore," he cried. "I'm going with Blair!"

He grabbed Harold's truck keys and headed out the door, calling Blair to come with him. He didn't know where they were going, but he was serious about needing to get away.

**XOXO**

When Chuck later that evening, he was pleased to see his and his son's passports had arrived in the mail. He took Bart to the local shopping center and bought a suitcase and a few items he wanted before he left. He couldn't wait until Blair's next call to tell her they would be coming to find her in France.

He took the baby home and fed him and then began filling the suitcase with their clothes and a few other baby things. He hoped that Blair would text him before he went to bed so that he could arrange for Roman to arrange a meeting between them. Once he got to France, he had no idea what they would do. But he was sure with a good lawyer and the right amount of money, something could be done so he could keep his family reunited.

He sent Blair a text saying he wanted to text or talk, and laid back on his bed to wait fro a response.

**XOXO**

Roman's elderly mother lived in a small village close to the sea. She was surprised to see her youngest son come for a visit and even more surprised to see the beautiful woman he had brought with him. She welcomed the two of them with open arms and showed Blair to a small room where she could have some privacy to call Chuck.

Blair was surprised to see that he'd sent her a text, normally it was up to her to initiate contact for security reasons. She quickly called him back.

"I got our passports," he said excitedly into the phone. "I'll book the first flight out to Toulouse that I can get tomorrow so I need you to ask Roman to arrange a meeting for us somewhere safe…."

"Hold on, Chuck" Blair laughed. "Roman and I left the vineyard this morning after a huge fight with my parents. We're not anywhere near Toulouse."

"Are you all right?" he asked with concern. "What happened?"

"I'm fine!" she laughed. "But I…., well, I kind of lost it with my mother and then Roman got into it with her and then we both decided we should just leave," she replied honestly. "It was pretty horrific!"

"Where are you now?" he asked.

Blair got up off the bed and went into the kitchen to see if Roman could give Chuck the information he needed. When he was finished he handed the phone back over to Blair.

"I'll get the first flight out tomorrow," he told her. "Roman wants me to fly into Toulouse still. He has to go back to the vineyard when your dad is at work to try and get your birth certificate and anything else we might need."

"What are we going to do, Chuck?" she asked excitedly.

"What do you think about getting married?" he asked.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 24**

"You need to phone me and let me know what's going on," Arika said as she hugged Chuck and Bart goodbye at the airport.

"I will," he promised. "But if everything goes as planned we'll be on our way back to the States in a few days."

"I'll tell your landlord to hold the apartment until the end of the month," she insisted. "Just in case you guys need to come back for any reason. You could still face some trouble and you don't know if they'll permit a marriage or not. But I hope it all goes as planned."

"The church or the magistrate can override parental consent under special circumstances," Chuck told her. "And I spent the last few days calling France to make sure that was the case. I think our circumstances are pretty special, especially since Blair is pregnant again."

"She should be showing now too, if I'm not mistaken."

"She says she is," Chuck admitted. "But she wouldn't wear anything tight around her father's house, preferring to keep him in the dark. And Roman insists that the Waldorf's still don't know Blair's pregnant."

"Well I wish you both all the luck in the world," Arika said, hugging them both again. "Keep in touch!"

Bart waved good-bye as the headed into the departure zone of the airport. The little guy's eyes were bugging out at all the cool airplanes he could see out the windows as they made their way to their gate to wait for their plane.

"We're gonna see mommy?" the little guy asked excitedly as he clutched his turtle over his heart.

"Yes, son," Chuck replied. "We're going to see your mother," He felt tears building in his eyes and he swallowed a lump back in his throat. He could hardly contain himself, he was so desperate to see her and feel her in his arms once again.

He smiled as he watched his son bounce up and down at the window with his stuffed turtle in his arms as the planes came and went outside. Finally they called for passengers with small children to board and he carried his son onto the plane. He hoped the child would handle the trip all right… It would be thirty-five hours before they made it to Toulouse!

**XOXO**

Blair was thrilled to get confirmation from Chuck during their two hour lay over in Singapore, that they'd made their flight with no trouble. They would fly to London next for the connecting flight to Toulouse. And Roman would pick them up and bring them back to his mother's house the next day.

She was so excited at the thought of seeing Chuck and her son again, that she barely slept the evening before the flight arrived. She was also scared that her father, or mother, or even Jack might interfere with their plans. At this point, she trusted no one.

Roman had told Harold that he needed his space for a few days, as did Blair. He said he would return after the following weekend to discuss their relationship with him and see if they could work things out. Harold was, in Roman's opinion, not acting like the man he'd fallen in love with.

Eleanor had returned to London, insisting that her daughter be returned as soon as possible. Blair was to move back to London with her mother where the woman could keep her in line. She was totally disgusted with her former husband for being weak and permitting their child to get so out of control. The sooner Blair smartened up, the better!

**XOXO**

The next morning Roman rose early to make the trip back to the vineyard, arriving shortly after Harold had left for work. He felt like a thief as he cleared the safe of Blair's birth certificate, and any other documents they may need. He knew Harold would likely hate him after what he was helping them do, but he had to do it!

In his heart, Roman knew he was doing the right thing. He had no doubt that Eleanor would force an abortion on Blair and that she would make it impossible for Blair to see her other child again. Roman had been brought up in a very religious family. And in his faith, both acts were offenses against the church and God. He was sure their priest would support Chuck and Blair, who were so obviously in love with each other. Surely what he was doing to help them wasn't wrong!

And yet he knew that the church frowned upon his own relationship with another man. His homosexuality had been a heart wrenching reality that he'd struggled with his entire life because it tore him away from a religion that he dearly loved. He only hoped that the priest would see past him personally and permit a marriage for the sake of the young family, if the magistrate granted special consent for it to even occur.

When he had what he needed out of the safe, he packed a small bag with a couple of more changes of clothes for himself, and left for the city.

**XOXO**

Chuck's flight arrived soon afterwards. He wasn't hard to spot coming in from the arrival gate. He was the only single male packing a small child on the plane. The boy was whining and restless, clutching onto a large stuffed turtle, after having been cooped up on the plane for hours.

"It's so good to meet you!" Chuck said as Roman embraced him in a large hug.

"I feel like we've been friends forever," Roman replied. He looked at Bart and smiled. "He's a lovely blend of you both, but he favours you a little more."

"Blair doesn't see much of her in him, but he has her eyes and smile. Fortunately, he has her disposition as well," Chuck admitted with a laugh. "My father told me I was a terror of a child!"

Roman laughed as he threw their bag in the back of the truck. "I'm sorry I don't have a car seat for the child," he apologised.

Chuck nodded, hoping the rules for such things were a little more relaxed in this country. "Do Blair's parents know where she is?" he asked.

"I'm sure Harold suspects, but I asked him to leave us be for a few days to unwind. I'm sure he'll respect that."

"What about her mother?"

Roman cringed. "I have never disliked a person so much in my entire life as I do that woman," he confessed. "I know she's back in London. Hopefully she'll stay put so we can get you two reunited and married. But it would be foolish to underestimate her."

Chuck frowned at the news. If Eleanor suspected what they were up to, there could be more trouble ahead than they'd bargained for.

The two men discussed the plan as Roman continued to drive through the countryside towards his mother's village. Bart was thrilled to see cows and horses in the fields, animals he'd only recently discovered in the storybooks that Arika's grandchildren had lent him.

After awhile they arrived in a small village and Roman pulled the truck up in front of an ancient looking stone cottage. Chuck opened the tiny gate and put the little boy down in the garden.

Blair opened the door and saw her son walking up the path. "Bart!" she cried as she stepped out the door to greet them.

Bart looked up and saw his mother. He immediately began to cry and ran to her, leaping up into her arms. "My mommy!" he bawled.

"I missed you so much, sweetheart," she cried as she kissed his little head and held him tightly to her chest.

Chuck followed his son and ran straight into Blair's arms, kissing his girlfriend and hugging his little family tightly, tears now running down his face.

Roman was immediately brought to tears as well at the sight, and he wondered how any parent could not want this kind of love for their child!

His old mother came to stand in the doorway and she happily watched the family being reunited. She nodded her head in approval. Her son was doing the right thing by helping these people, she thought proudly. She had grown fond of Blair over the last few days and was truly happy for all of them. "Come in and eat," she finally said to everyone in her badly broken English once all the tears and hugs and kisses had been shared.

That night Chuck and Blair bade their host's goodnight and made their way up the narrow staircase to the guest room over the garage. They checked on their sleeping son in the crib in the corner of the room. After he had finally unlatched himself from his mother, Bart had spent the day running around outdoors in the field behind the house with his new best buddy, Roman. He'd been exhausted and had fallen asleep moments after being put to bed a couple of hours earlier.

Blair slipped into the shower and welcomed Chuck a few moments later. They held each other under the warm spray, each washing their partner until they were both clean. "We haven't done this since the island," Blair purred into his ear as he lavished kisses along her collarbone.

"Ummm, we'll have to make up for all that time," he groaned as he felt her small hand wrap around back and slide under his ass. She lifted her leg and wrapped it around his waist, rubbing herself against him in anticipation.

Chuck crashed his mouth into hers, savouring her taste as he backed her against the stone wall of the shower. He placed his hands under her bum and lifted her until she wrapped her other leg around his waist.

He was buried deep within her in seconds, causing them both to cry out in the sheer pleasure of the feel of each other. "Oh God, I love you!" he cried as Blair arched her back in pleasure while he fucked her like he'd never have the chance again. It didn't take long to bring them both to a quick climax as she purred "Chuuuck," against his neck.

He wrapped them each in a fluffy towel and picked Blair up and carried her to the oversized bed in the little room, grateful for the fire Roman had started in the small fireplace earlier that evening. There was no heat in this part of the house and the nights were cool with the approaching winter.

They clung to each other until they warmed up and then they made love gently and slowly, this time savouring the experience. Blair was so overcome with emotion that she began to cry and he kissed away her tears while he loved her.

Afterward they just lay in each other's arms, Chuck now teary-eyed as he felt the flutter of their unborn child under his fingertips. "I was afraid I'd never see you again," he whispered against her neck as he lay burrowed under her curls.

Blair laid her hand overt his as it cupped the small swelling of her belly. "We'll be together forever from now on," she promised. "They'll never tear us apart again."

Early the next morning, Bart woke up and sat in the strange crib in the cool stone room. He wasn't sure where he was so he stood up and peeked over the top of the crib not wanting to cry, but feeling close to doing it anyways. He smiled instead when he saw both his parents across the room in the big bed. He climbed over the rails of his crib and crawled into bed between them. He cuddled up next to his mother, laying his head against her heart until he fell back to sleep once again, feeling safe and warm and loved.

Later after they'd all awoken, washed and dressed for the day, they came downstairs into the main part of the house. Roman's mother laid a large plate of crepes on the table next to a bowl of berries and another of freshly whipped cream.

"Pancakes!" squealed Bart in delight as his father placed one on his plate with some berries and cream.

"No, better than pancakes," Roman corrected. "These are crepes. They are delicious."

Blair laughed as she watched her son experience the combination of new foods in his mouth.

"Yummy!" the child uttered in glee at the taste. He shovelled in another forkful quickly after the first one.

"He only recently discovered sugar," Chuck explained to Roman's mother in broken French. "We had no sugar on the island."

"We will meet with a lawyer and then the magistrate in the town a few miles from here," Roman explained as he and Blair washed the dishes after breakfast. "Hopefully they will hear your story."

They made their way in the cab of the truck; Bart nestled against his mother's chest as Roman drove them to the lawyer's office in the small town a few miles from his mother's village.

"Your father is Harold Waldorf?" the lawyer asked Blair. He knew of the powerful man.

Blair nodded her head.

"You realise he will likely protest this even if the magistrate grants consent?"

"I am almost seventeen years old and expecting my second child with Chuck!" Blair protested.

"We've lived together as husband and wife already for three years and already have a child together," Chuck added. "We deserve the right to be together as a family!"

"Well, you've brought along the proper documentation and have shown proof that you can financially support Blair and your children, so the magistrate might grant consent," he stated. "We'll head over to the office and see if we can get it."

After the lawyer organised the paperwork and Chuck and Blair signed the forms, they walked the short distance to the magistrate's office with the lawyer.

As they waited patiently in his office they became aware of a ruckus outside the door in the reception area where they'd waited earlier. Some people were arguing with the receptionist. Suddenly, the door flew open and an irate Eleanor and Harold Waldorf both burst inside.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Eleanor squealed when she saw the little family sitting together in the corner of the room.

"Mom!" Blair cried in alarm. "How did you know we were here?"

"We got a call from Jack Bass telling us that Chuck had headed to Toulouse a couple of days ago. It wasn't hard to figure out the rest," she sneered. "And it won't work. You need to come back to London with me!"

Roman looked at Harold in disgust.

"Don't look at me like that," Harold growled. "You know we're only doing this for our daughter! How could you encourage this, Roman? They're just children!"

"They are not just children!" Roman snapped. "They are a family that you insist on tearing apart! Look at their child, Harold! That is your grandson!" he pointed to the visibly shaken toddler who sat teary eyed and trembling on his mother's lap, clutching at her, afraid she'd be taken away from him once again. "He deserves to be loved and raised by his parents who obviously love him so much!"

"You have no business speaking here, Roman!" Eleanor snarled. "Blair is not your child!"

Right about them the magistrate came into his office and frowned. "What is going on in here?" he snapped in French. "And who is it that pushed their way past my receptionist?"

Harold attempted to answer the man, but he was silenced immediately when a couple of security officers entered the room. Harold and Eleanor were escorted out of the office, Eleanor protesting loudly.

"Now what is this all about?" the man said as he settled down at his desk.

The lawyer cleared his throat and began to explain Chuck and Blair's situation and request to him.

"They are your parents?" he asked.

Blair nodded as tears filled her eyes. "Yes, sir."

"Why do they protest this union?"

Blair explained about their previous life in the UES and how their child and her current pregnancy would not be tolerated. It brought shame upon the family, and would be a mark against them both in their social circle, something her parents were adamant they'd prevent.

"They don't understand how much we love each other," Blair cried. "And they'd force me to abort this baby if they knew I was pregnant again."

"But you are too far along for this to be done legally," the magistrate protested. "And no one can force a mother to abort her child!"

"Nevertheless, there are ways to have it done," Chuck admitted.

The magistrate frowned. "How will you look after your family, if I grant consent to this union, Charles?" he asked Chuck. "You haven't even finished school yet."

"We both would like to finish school and then I'm going to take over my father's company when I hit eighteen in another year and a bit," he said.

"Charles' father is the late Bartholomew Bass," the lawyer commented. "This boy owns half of New York City and a good chunk of several international cities as well. They will never lack for anything financially."

"Yet your family still won't give consent?" he asked. He shook his head. "This is incredible! I would like to speak to your parents with just your lawyer here, if you don't mind," he said to the two teens before him.

Both kids nodded and they got up to leave the office. As they walked past Harold and Eleanor in the reception area, Eleanor let out a gasp as she noticed the slightly protruding stomach of her now obviously pregnant daughter. "You're pregnant again?" she screeched.

Blair curled her lips into a smile. "Yes, we are," she said proudly.

"Harold, she'll have to get rid of it immediately!" she cried.

"I would like both of you to come in here immediately!" the magistrate growled in French as he stood in disgust in the doorway of his office. He had heard the exchange and, although it had been in English, he caught the gist of it and was not impressed!

As they waited for the magistrate to talk to Bair's parents, Roman sat next to Blair and grinned. "I think he is giving them shit!" he commented.

And although they couldn't make out the words, Chuck had to agree that it sounded like the magistrate was indeed giving the Waldorf's a lecture.

A few minutes later they emerged from the office, Eleanor clearly in tears and Harold visibly shaken. The magistrate called Chuck and Blair back into his office.

"Your mother is perhaps the biggest snob I have ever met!" he said in disbelief. "I don't believe she has your best interest at heart, but is more concerned about her reputation and place in society. But I think your father is probably a more reasonable man when away from her influence," he commented to Blair.

He looked at Chuck and shook his head. "I believe that your uncle must be a dangerous man. It sounds like he is going to do anything he can to destroy you," he said. "You should be wary of him and see that he is not allowed back in the Unite States if that is where you choose to move."

"I will," Chuck agreed.

"I think the two of you must love each other very much after all this time. You have been through a lot in your young years. You haven't been separated from each other since you were nine years old, correct?" he asked.

"Pretty much," Chuck agreed. He didn't think it would be wise to bring up their slight separation on the island before Blair stepped on the scorpion fish. He reached over and took Blair's hand in his.

"I am going to grant court approval for the two of you to get married. If you want, we can sign the papers here, or you can have it done before a priest in a church."

Both Chuck and Blair grinned. Chuck squeezed her hand. Roman put his hand over his mouth to prevent the cry of joy that he was dying to shout.

"I believe Blair wants to stand before a priest," Chuck replied as he looked over at her.

"I would," she agreed as she smiled at him. "As long as you're comfortable with it."

"Anything you want, as long as it means we can't be separated ever again," he admitted.

"You realise this will likely split you and your parents up forever?" the magistrate asked Blair.

"I know," she said sadly. "I love them, but Chuck and my children are my life." She had let her parents go years before when she had realised they weren't coming on the other raft behind them to the island. She'd believed them to be dead then. And in her heart, the parents she'd had as a child, were indeed dead. The adults who had torn her away from her son and Chuck were not the loving parents she remembered as a little girl. And although it saddened her to think of losing them again (despite what they'd done), her joy at what lay ahead for her and Chuck surpassed her sorrow.

"I'm sorry," Chuck said to her, realising what she was giving up. "Maybe there's another way…."

"No, Chuck!" she cried. She turned to him and captured his face in her hands. "I love you and I want this. If my parents care, they'll eventually come around. But I don't ever want to be apart from you again. I want to marry you and have more babies with you."

Chuck leaned in and kissed her tenderly, not caring who was in the room with them. "I love you so much," he replied as he laid his forehead against hers.

Bart looked up from where he sat on Roman's lap and smiled as his father kissed his mother. "They're love'n," he explained to the magistrate.

**XOXO**

**Chapter 25**

Chuck groaned when he heard that they'd have to wait for another week to get married. The priest had agreed to do the ceremony at Roman's mother's church, but not until then.

"It would take him ten minutes!" Chuck grumbled into the soft curve of Blair's neck that evening as they lay together in the big bed over the garage.

"But this way I will be able to shop for a dress and look nice for you," Blair argued as she ran her hand idly up his thigh and onto his bum.

"You look nice for me regardless of what you wear," he said as he bit gently into her shoulder. "I'm just worried that something else will go wrong."

"Shh, don't say that," she whispered into his ear. "We've had enough grief."

"I know. You're right. The magistrate signed the documents for you to be independent from your parents. And Mike told us that Jack is out of commission for awhile trying to get control back of Bass Australia," he admitted. "So hopefully, that's that! Still, I don't trust him."

After celebrating the day's outcome with the lovely dinner Roman's mother had cooked them, they had called Chuck's lawyer in New York. Mike had ensured them that Jack was likely to be tied up in court for ages fighting to get his own finances back up to snuff and win control back over the Australian part of the company. Unfortunately for Jack, he had meshed Bass Australia with Bass Industries after taking over in New York. As the Australian branch was now under the umbrella of the parent company, it had reverted back to Bart's original estate. And Bart's estate now belonged to Chuck's.

Mike had told them to keep away from Australia and to lay low for a while, being sure that Jack was still having them watched. However, the man was in a financial mess and was unlikely to be able to do too much more damage for some time. It had been good news and added to their celebratory dinner that evening.

Chuck brushed his lips over Blair's breast as his mouth made its way up to her mouth. He groaned when Blair's little tongue slipped inside his mouth. He sat up and lifted the nightgown she was wearing over her head, tossing it haphazardly onto the floor. Just as quickly, he slipped off his pyjama bottoms and threw them atop of her nightie.

He slid over top of Blair, settling himself between her legs and resumed kissing her. He stopped when she started to giggle. "What?" he asked.

"I can't believe how fast you can be at times," she commented.

"Oh, is that so?" he smirked. He placed a long sweet kiss onto her lips that lasted forever until Blair pulled back from him.

"Air, Bass!" she giggled. "I need to breathe!"

"I'm not always fast," he smirked again into her mouth.

"Show me," she purred as she ran her hands down his belly until she had him in her hands. She grasped him gently and ran her index finger around the tip of his seeping penis causing him jolt against her hand and to moan into her mouth.

"You'd better stop doing that, then," he admitted slyly as he reached down and removed her hand from his crotch.

Blair wrapped her legs around his waist and arched her pelvis until he was grazing her wetness. She lifted her head to capture his lips in another searing kiss and moaned into his mouth.

With a groan he slid into her slowly as her slick walls welcomed him.

She ran her hands across his shoulders as he delivered a succession of slow, deep penetrating thrusts into her. She slid her legs up his chest and hooked her ankles onto his shoulders, arching her pelvis as he stroked her deeper with each endlessly delicious thrust.

But Blair became impatient as the tension grew inside and her belly knotted with need. She moaned as her need for friction grew and she slipped her hands down to caress and gently squeeze his balls.

"Blair!" Chuck growled into her neck as he realised what she was up to. "I thought you wanted this painfully slow."

"I need it harder, Chuck, and faster….," she begged as she continued handling him. She arched her pelvis even further, drawing him into her depths. "Pleassse."

He bit into her shoulder and slowly increased his speed, pleased when she mewled with pleasure. She imediately tightened around him and soon erupted into spasm, causing him to cry out as his own orgasm exploded inside her.

Blair cried out in ecstasy as her tight walls held him firm, drawing him in deeper as a second orgasm hit her. She continued to squeeze him, drawing his own orgasm on and on.

"Ohhhh, God!" he groaned as his body was wracked in spasm while he rode out her waves.

Finally spent, Chuck collapsed on top of her, kissing up her throat to her neck and then her mouth. "That was amazing," he stated between pants.

Blair stroked her hands up his sweaty back, causing little shivers to take over his body in the cool night air.

He reached down to grab hold of the quilt they had managed to lose at the foot of the bed in all their passion, and covered them both up.

"I love you, Charles Bass," she cooed as Chuck wrapped himself around her, burrowing his head under her curls.

"I'll love you forever," he promised as he slid his hand over her baby bump. He kissed her neck and held her a bit tighter. "Forever," he repeated before drifting off to sleep.

**XOXO**

"Where's Roman?" Blair asked the old woman when they came down to breakfast the next morning.

"He has gone to Toulouse to see if he can talk to your father," she told Blair as she served them up some scrambled eggs and ham.

She placed a bowl of applesauce on the table and began to dish some out for Bart, knowing how much he loved it.

"Merci, Nanna," the little boy shyly told her. He was attempting to speak French just like his parents had been doing since their arrival.

The old lady smiled and placed a kiss on the little boy's head. She dearly loved the child and was already considering all of them as part of her family. Since Roman was her only child, she'd missed the opportunity for grandchildren. But Chuck, Blair and Bart could all fit that mould for her now. That she could have them stay with her until after they were married, made her very happy.

Both Chuck and Blair nodded as the old woman told how Harold had been phoning Roman non-stop since their appearance in front of the magistrate the day before. "He loves your father very much but this whole business has made him see a side of Harold that he is very uncomfortable with," she admitted. "But he wants to work this problem out so he can return to his life in the vineyard."

And although Blair was disgusted with her father's recent behaviour, she knew that it was her mother's influence that had initially fuelled her father's fire. He had always been a rational and peaceful man when she was younger. She also realised how much he and Roman loved each other and she wanted them to be happy. "I hope they work things out," she said.

The old woman nodded and came over to where each of them was sitting to place a little kiss on their heads. "Me too. I want this family to be happy," she replied.

Roman stayed away for several days. Blair took it as a good sign that the two men were working things out.

**XOXO**

One morning a couple of days later, Chuck kept on checking the time, growing more and more anxious as it got closer to noon.

"What are you so uptight for today, Bass?" Blair questioned after he checked his watch for the forth time in an hour.

"I have a surprise for you," he replied honestly with a smirk. "But it's not due until noon."

Blair looked at him with narrowed eyes. "What surprise? What have you done?"

"You'll have to wait and see," he answered as he lifted their son up over his head and blew a raspberry on the boy's belly. "Come and go pee for daddy," he told Bart as he hauled him down the hall into the little guest bathroom.

Bart had become pretty good at using the toilet, although his parents had to take him there. But he was afraid of the little potty chair after having tipped one over while at the hospital when a nurse had insisted he use it. He would only go on the real toilet.

"We're going out and you need to pee first because it's a long drive," he told his son. "Do you want to bring your turtle with us?"

Bart nodded and ran to the stairs to go and fetch his turtle from his parent's bed after he'd finished in the bathroom. He had tucked the fuzzy thing in under the comforter on the big bed that morning before coming down for breakfast, telling his parents it was time for its nap. He seldom went anywhere without it these days.

Chuck put a few items in his recently purchased nap sack for the boy and brought Bart's new car seat to the door of the cottage. When he saw the limo pull up out front, he took the items outside and handed them all to the driver.

"What's going on?" Blair asked when she spotted the large black car in front of the little house.

"It's part of the surprise," he answered slyly. "But you'll have to wait for the rest."

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," he answered again, pleased that it was driving her nuts, not knowing.

"We'll see you later, Nanna," Chuck said as they all hugged and kissed the old woman good-bye at the door.

"You're in on this?" Blair asked her as she stepped out onto the stone walkway.

"You'll love it," she replied with a twinkle in her eyes. She was enjoying the surprise just as much as Chuck was. "You'll see."

They drove for a couple of hours, Bart looking out the window with glee as the cows and horses whipped past them in the autumn meadows.

"Toulouse?" Blair stated in shock as she saw the sign of the approaching city. "Why are we coming here? I don't think I want to see my father right now!" she cried in alarm.

"We're not coming to see your father," he reassured her. "But we have to do a couple of things here. Be patient."

The limo driver finally pulled the car up to a jewellery store on an ancient street and they got out of the car. Chuck led the way inside, shaking the hand of the gentleman who greeted them.

"Mr. Bass, it's a pleasure to meet you, sir," the man said enthusiastically.

The man showed them to a seating area and had a couple of assistants come out with several trays of beautiful rings.

"I want you to choose for us," Chuck said to his fiancé. "Whichever set you like, we'll have fitted."

Blair fought back the tears in her eye as she mulled over the exquisite assortment of the finest quality of wedding and engagement rings offered in the city. She hadn't even thought about rings! It had been so long since she had seen or worn any jewellery, it was overwhelming to her. They all looked stunning!

After she had selected a couple of different sets that appealed the most to her, she couldn't decide of which set she preferred. They were both exquisite! Finally she had Chuck pick the one he liked the best, being fine with either.

"Your fiancé has superb taste," the jeweller remarked, noting that she had chosen the very best that were available in the south of France.

They were sized and the jeweller promised he'd have the rings delivered in a couple of days to Roman's mother's house. Before they left the store, Chuck purchased a lovely pearl necklace, whose pearls looked like the pinkish ones they had found in the oysters from around their island. The jeweller confirmed the pearls had indeed come from that part of the world.

"It's lovely," Blair said as Chuck placed it around her neck.

"They're not exactly from our island, but they'll be a good reminder," he said as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Like I'd ever forget it," she replied as she fingered the delicate pearls. "But yes, they'll be a good reminder. Thank-you. I love them."

When they got back in the limo, Blair was surprised as they continued driving through the city and didn't turn in the direction of the freeway back to Roman's mother's village. "Where are you taking me now?" she asked.

"You'll see, it's part of the surprise," Chuck replied with another smile.

After a few minutes, the driver pulled onto an exit ramp that indicated they were going to the airport.

"Chuck, I don't have my passport with me!" she cried in alarm. "Where are we going?"

"We're not going anywhere, but we're here to pick someone up," he replied with a chuckle. "You know you make it impossible to keep a surprise, a surprise!"

"Who are we picking up?" she asked. "Surely it's not my mother!"

"Surely not!" Chuck snapped.

"Chuuuuck," Bair groaned in frustration. "Tell me!"

The driver parked the limo at the arrival entrance.

"You'll just have to wait and see!" he said as he picked up their son and took Blair by the hand. "We might have to wait a bit."

He steered Blair inside to the arrival gate and they all sat down to wait for the mystery guest to arrive. Finally two of the people who stepped through the doors approached them. Blair looked at them in confusion for a moment until the realisation of who they were, hit her. "Serena!" she cried. "And Nate!" Blair hopped up and flew into the arms of her two oldest friends.

"I take it Chuck didn't tell you we were coming," Serena laughed as she shot a dirty look over to Chuck. She held Blair tightly and felt the tears start to run down her face.

"No, he didn't," Blair cried as she hugged her friends even harder.

Finally they broke apart and they all stood back looking at one another, both girls wiping their eyes.

"You're so beautiful!" Blair told Serena. "And Nate, you got so tall!"

"It's so good to see you, Blair," Nate replied with a huge grin. "You too, Chuck!"

"You're the gorgeous one!" Serena replied looking in awe at her friend. "You look amazing!"

"She is beautiful isn't she?" Chuck admitted as he wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

"And Chuck!" Serena stated as she stared at him in disbelief. "Holy smokes, you're so buff! I remembered you were always so thin…."

"Well that's before all the physical labour of island life," he admitted.

"I can't believe you guys have a kid!" Nate said as he looked at the bashful child peeking his head out from under Chuck's coat.

"Oh my God, he's so cute!" Serena squealed as she caught sight of Bart's little face from inside the coat.

"Well, we have one and a half, actually," Chuck said with a big grin. "Blair's due with our second one in the spring."

Both blondes looked in shock at Blair as she blushed a deep crimson.

Blair touched her stomach at the same time that Chuck's hand slid over her it too.

"Chuck called us a couple of days ago and told us you were getting married," Nate said. "We didn't even know you were alive! And then he told us you guys had a baby, but he didn't mention you were expecting again!" Nate confessed. "He asked us to stand up for you at the ceremony."

"That is, if you're all right with that," Serena added.

"That would be wonderful!" Blair cried as she leapt back into her friend's arms again.

"And Chuck thought maybe I could help you pick out a dress," Serena added when Blair let go of her.

"We'll have the car at our disposal for the rest of the time we're in France," Chuck commented. "You can come back to the city tomorrow and shop all day if you want."

"Thank-you," Blair said as she wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck and kissed him firmly on the mouth. "I love you."

"Anything for my girl," he replied happily as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

Nate and Serena looked away at the open display of affection from the couple in front of them. They were both just sixteen years old! That they were in love was still a complete shock to both of them. The Chuck and Blair they remembered had been great scheming buddies and friends, but had been far from affectionate together.

For Nate in particular, the news of their upcoming nuptials had been a shock. Although he had long since stopped thinking of Blair as his girlfriend, that had been her role when he'd last seen her. Yet he'd always wondered why Chuck was hanging around them when they were younger, or more often, why he seemed to be hanging around her. And although he was now in a relationship with another girl back in New York, it still kind of bothered him that his former best friend was marrying his former girlfriend….. and was having his second baby! He shook off the feelings and went with Chuck to retrieve their luggage.

After they'd stopped for a late lunch, the drive back to the tiny village was filled with chit-chat and laughter as the friends caught up with each other. Bart quickly nodded off in his car seat with his turtle nestled in his arms.

"He's so sweet," Serena cooed as she wiped his dark, unruly hair out of his eyes. "I still can't believe you had a baby, B!"

"Well, it wasn't so bad after Chuck showed up," Blair admitted, forgetting the agony she had been in for hours during her labour with him. "But for awhile I thought he was going to be born in the squash patch!"

"You actually delivered him?" Nate asked in disgust.

"Well it's not like we had an OBGYN on call on the island. We were alone," Chuck replied.

"I can't even imagine how horrible that must have been. You didn't even have electricity!" Serena commented.

"It wasn't all bad," Blair defended as she reached for Chuck's hand. "We had each other."

"I kind of miss it," Chuck confessed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I would have been content to stay there forever if we had to."

"We heard that three kids had been rescued at sea off the coast of Australia and were in hospital in Darwin a few months ago, but they didn't release the names on the news," Nate informed them. "And because there were three kids, we didn't even suspect it was you."

"We got carried out away from the island by accident," Blair relied. "And Bart nearly died from dehydration." She stroked her baby's head. "He was in a coma for a few days."

"And we ended up with a great social worker who helped us," Chuck said. "But between Blair's mother and my uncle Jack….."

Serena blushed at the name of Jack. Nate smirked at her reaction and Chuck and Blair both looked at her in confusion.

"Serena had a thing for your Uncle Jack last spring," Nate explained with a laugh.

"Ew, really, S?" Blair grimaced. "He's disgusting!"

"Yeah, so I found out!" Serena admitted as she blushed even deeper. "In fact, he's a pig!"

Chuck laughed. "Well it's a good thing you lost interest. Jack's lost everything and he's going to be years in court trying to try and get back his share of Bass Australia."

"I always thought the two of you would end up together," Blair said to Nate and Serena after the talk of Serena and Jack died down.

"Well we got really close after you were pronounced dead," Serena admitted. "And we went out on and off for a couple of years. But it never really clicked for us. I'm now dating a guy from Brooklyn, believe it or not."

"It never worked for us because you hung around with Whorgina Sparks and liked to date older men back then," Nate grumbled.

"Ew, seriously? You hung out with Georgina?" Blair gasped. She'd hated the older snotty girl who tended to be a bully and had been one who Chuck and Blair had been scheming to destroy the following year in school, had they have returned.

Chuck snickered knowingly. Although they'd just been kids at the time they were marooned, Georgina Sparks had already been a sleazy little thing. It was well known that she liked to touch the boys and have the boys touch her!

"Well, I did until we got into a lot of trouble a couple of years ago. I got sent to boarding school for a year and Georgie ended up in a girl's boot camp in Utah. We haven't really been friends since. She's dangerous," Serena admitted. "So I'll be glad when my best friend comes home again."

Blair smiled. "It'll be nice to have a girlfriend again," she admitted. "Chuck's been wonderful, but sometimes it would have been nice to have another girl to talk to about girl stuff."

"Well we'll have to make up for missed time," Serena said with a huge smile.

For the next couple of days, Blair and Serena shopped for clothes, a wedding dress and a few baby things. The boys hung out and Chuck told Nate about island life and hunting. Roman's mother had them all stay at her house, happy to hear the laughter of young people once again.

On the day before the wedding, Nate got completely freaked out when Chuck told him about eating seal meat and frilled iguana on the island! "Dude you can't be serious!" he squealed in disgust.

"Well we ate these little grouse and seabirds from time to time, but besides seafood, that's all we had for meat," Chuck explained. "We gardened and collected food off the land everyday to survive, Nate. It's not like I could order take out or anything! We were alone. It was tough work feeding us."

"When did you and Blair become a couple?" Nate finally had the courage to ask.

Chuck suspected that question had been coming. "Well, we were really close for the first few years," he admitted. "But then we kind of just drifted apart for awhile. I spent a lot of time on the land with my father and Blair stayed mostly to herself. We had some disagreements and were mad at each other just before my dad got sick, until after he died. And then Blair got really sick after stepping on this scorpion fish and I had to help her get better. She could have died. I was so scared she was going to die that it freaked me out. I finally realised I loved her. Once she got better, we couldn't stand to be away from each other. And things just naturally progressed after that," he said.

Nate nodded. "But she had your baby when she was fifteen!" Nate responded in amazement. He'd known a couple of older girls who had gotten pregnant in the last couple of years, but they'd all aborted their babies. Now here was his ex best friend and ex girl friend raising one baby together, with another one on the way! They acted like it was the most natural thing in the world to be doing. He realised that perhaps for them, it was! "I guess I always knew you really liked each other," he commented. "And I'm really glad you were there for her."

"Thanks," Chuck replied. "She's my life. I wouldn't want to live without her and my son in my life," he admitted. He was glad Nate seemed to understand.

"Well tomorrow you're going to marry her. So I guess she must feel the same way about you," Nate laughed.

Chuck swallowed a lump in his throat. He was going to marry her tomorrow! It was indeed going to be a big day!

**XOXO**

**Chapter 26**

The old woman had everyone up before the sun rose the next morning, serving a huge breakfast that was to tide them over until their meal after the ceremony

"What time is Roman coming back?" Bair asked nervously. Roman had promised he would walk Blair down the isle during the little ceremony.

"Don't worry. He'll be here on time," his mother replied.

"More pancakes please, Nanna," Bart asked as he crammed the last piece form his plate into his mouth.

"That kid sure can eat!" Nate observed with a chuckle. Bart had finished off his breakfast and already wanted more.

"He never had starches or sugar until just recently," Chuck replied as he poured syrup onto the pancake the old lady placed on Bart's plate. "I guess he likes them a lot!"

"He is going to be a big boy," the woman stated. "He is already so tall for his age."

"He's going to be gorgeous too!" Serena commented as she popped another piece of her own pancake into her mouth.

"He takes after his daddy," Blair said as she leaned over and kissed her son on his syrup-covered cheek.

"He looks a lot like you too, Blair," Nate commented as he glanced up at Blair.

"He's a good combination of the both of us," Chuck answered as he smiled at his girlfriend. "Do you want us to take Bart for the morning so that you ladies can have the house to yourselves to get ready?" Chuck asked as he lifted Bart out of the booster seat from the table.

"That would be great, Chuck," she replied back with a smile. "You men can have some quality boy time, then."

They finished eating and the boys all headed out. They had to go and pick up their tuxes in awhile, but headed out to spend the rest of the morning down at a small lake near the village that had a large park for Bart to run and play in.

The girls finished eating, washed up the dishes and then a headed upstairs to shower and get ready to have their hair and makeup done. Blair had hired a couple of women from Toulouse to come and give them the royal treatment before the ceremony, complete with a mani/pedi.

"I can't believe you're actually getting married now!" Serena later exclaimed as the two soaked their feet in the footbaths the ladies had brought with them from the city.

The women had set up a mini spa and salon up in the large guest room where Serena had been sleeping in the house. The girls soaked their feet as the women prepared the nail, hair and makeup stations.

"I know," she replied. "It seems surreal to even be back in civilization again, let alone be getting married."

"How do you know he's the one you want to spend your life with?" Serena asked. "I mean you really haven't met anyone else. How do you know Chuck's it for you?"

"Because the thought of being without him in my life is so unbearable, I can't even imagine it, Serena. He's a part of me," she answered. "When we're not together, I feel like I've lost part of my body, part of my spirit. When my parents took me away from him, I felt like I'd had my heart torn right out of my chest!"

"I'm so sorry about that," a voice said from the doorway.

Blair looked up to see her father and Roman standing in the doorway.

"I mean it, Blair. I thought I was doing the right thing by supporting your mother. I wanted you to be able to go back to the same life you'd had before the accident. I thought that was the only way…," Harold said sincerely.

Blair was shocked to see her father standing in the doorway. Part of her wanted to yell at him and tell him to fuck off after everything he'd said and done to her. But the other part was desperate to have a parent back in her life. She looked down into the foot tub as the water swirled around her feet. She really didn't know what to say to him. She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Your father and I have spent the last few days together trying to work things out, Blair," Roman explained. "Chuck's uncle did a lot of manipulating to get both of your parents worked up about the whole situation."

"You have no idea how much you really hurt us, daddy," Blair replied as the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"I know, Blair. I feel like a monster," Harold confessed. "It was wrong to tear you away from Charles and Bart like we did."

"Chuck is my life, now," Blair answered. "I can never go back to being who I was before the accident. Too much has happened to us since then, and I'm not a little girl anymore!"

"I realise that now too, Blair. Your mother and I have no idea how hard your life must have been out there all alone after Bart died. It makes sense that the two of you would become so close. And you and Charles will need each other for support. It's going to be difficult to become adjusted to society again for both of you as it is."

"So what are you saying, Daddy?" Blair asked.

Harold stepped into the room closer to his daughter. He was tearing up himself. "I'm saying, I realise you don't need my permission to get married to Charles anymore. But I want you to know that I'm giving it anyways. I love you, Blair. And I want to be a part of your's and my grandchildren's lives. That is if you'll ever forgive me for what I did…"

"I want you to be a part of our lives, too," Blair answered. "All those years ago I had thought you and mom must be dead, and it hurt me to lose you. And then I was so happy to see you and mother again. But you both hurt us so much!"

"I know and I'm truly sorry. I beg you to forgive me. I'll make it up to you both, I promise," Harold pleaded as tears ran down his cheeks. "You don't have to answer me now. I just wanted you to know how I felt before you got married today. Take as much time to think about it as you need. But I'll leave you now to get ready for your wedding."

Blair just stared at her father, not knowing what to say to him. A part of her was still screaming to tell him to go to hell. But again, he was her father and she really did love him despite all he'd put them through. She sighed.

Harold smiled at her sadly. "I love you, Blair Bear. I hope you have a wonderful day," he said. He turned and began walking back towards the door. Roman hugged him and told Harold he loved him before the man left.

"Blair? …..," Serena said looking at her friend. She couldn't believe Blair would just let her father leave like this.

"Daddy, wait," Blair called out.

Harold turned around and looked at his daughter.

"I want you to stay for the wedding if you'd like," she said.

"Thank-you, but I don't want you to be uncomfortable with me there," he replied with a smile. "It's supposed to be your day!"

"You're my father. Of course I want you to be there with me," she smiled. "You're supposed to walk me down the aisle, remember?"

When Blair was little she would often talk about the dreams of her future wedding day to her father. She liked to play 'wedding' and would dress up in her old first communion dress, complete with lacy veil, pretending to be a bride. Harold would often humour her and pretend to walk her down the aisle in the large reception area of their penthouse. He felt a new batch of tears coming on, remembering how he had made the promise to his little girl, all those years ago.

He walked back into the room and placed a light kiss on his daughter's cheek. "Of course I remember. Thank-you," he cried. "I'd be honoured."

He turned around and left the room with Roman. Roman turned back and mouthed a happy 'Thank-you' to Blair as he placed his hands on his partner's shoulder. He was pleased things had come around for the two of them. Now they were off to find the boys. Harold wanted to apologise to Chuck as well and make sure he was all right with him going to the ceremony. If not, Roman had promised he would stand in Harold's place to support Blair.

"Ok, B. No more tears," Serena said as she wiped the tears that had appeared in her own eyes. "We don't want to be all red and puffy for your wedding now, do we?"

"No we don't," she answered as she reached for a tissue to wipe her eyes and blow her nose. "Ok, no more tears."

**XOXO**

The tiny ancient church was set with dim lighting. It had been decorated with white and fuchsia peonies and what looked to be about a thousand fat creamy white candles.

Chuck and Nate stood to the side of the priest as light organ music played quietly in the background.

Serena adjusted Blair's veil and floofed out her dress, setting the train out behind her.

"You look absolutely beautiful," Harold said as his daughter took his arm.

"Thank you, daddy," Blair replied as she fought back more tears. She couldn't believe she was standing there with her father, about to marry the man that she loved more than life itself. She felt the fluttering inside her stomach, as their second child seemed to sense her nervousness and kicked up storm. She placed her other hand over her tummy, rubbing it slightly to calm the baby inside.

"Is the baby kicking?" Harold asked as he watched Blair rub her stomach.

"It knows I'm nervous," she replied.

"Everything will be fine," her father reassured her. "If it makes you feel any better. Charles is even more nervous than you are!" he laughed.

"Really?" Blair asked with a grin.

"He was so nervous he threw up when we first got to the church," Harold chuckled. "I thought he was going to pass out!"

"Oh no!" Blair grimaced. "Poor Chuck! I hope he'll be all right!"

"He'll be fine, Blair. That boy is crazy in love with you," he replied.

Just then the organ music became louder and the lady playing started the Wedding March song.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Harold asked.

"I am, daddy. Thank-you for being here with me," she told him.

Serena handed Blair's bouquet to her.

"I wouldn't have missed it for anything," Harold replied as they began to walk down the aisle.

Serena made sure Blair's train was flared out as the father and daughter started down the aisle. She followed behind, clutching her own bouquet, and trying not to get too caught up in her own feet as she attempted to follow the pace of her friend.

Chuck saw the woman he loved begin the march own the aisle. She was absolutely gorgeous in her gown as she walked with her father. He was happy Harold was now supportive of their union. He knew how much it meant to Blair to have at least one of her parents on their side.

"Mommy looks pretty," Bart whispered loudly to his father as he held his hand. He quickly looked over at the priest who had suggested earlier to Bart that he not talk while they did the service. The man was older than Nanna, he thought. And he had funny hairs growing out of his ears and nose, and the wildest eyebrows one could imagine. But he was scary!

"She's beautiful," Chuck whispered back. He was fighting off the urge to cry and wasn't sure he was going to make it.

The priest began the ceremony, first having Chuck and Blair take communion.

Bart took the wafer offered by the priest into his mouth and chewed it. "These cookies are yucky!" he commented when the priest went to get the wine for the second part of the ceremony.

"Shhh," Chuck whispered with a smile. He had thought the same thing.

Blair looked over at her son and smiled. But she knew he couldn't see her face clearly through the veil. She gently shook her head, no, to reinforce that he ought not be talking at the moment.

Bart made a funny face when sipped the wine offered him. It tasted like the grapes on their island used to when they'd begun to spoil in the sun. "This juice is yucky too!" he said, unable to help himself. He wanted a better snack and started scanning the pews looking for Roman's mother. When he spied the old lady he waved to her. "Hi Nanna!" he called out.

When the priest turned to look sternly at him, Bart hushed up and slid behind his kneeling father. That man was scary!

The priest completed their communion and then began to speak in Latin for a few minutes.. They said a few prayers and when he had finished, he turned to the few people in the pews before them. "Charles and Blair have also written their own vows that wish to include them as part of the ceremony."

"Miss Waldorf, you may begin," he said.

Blair looked at Chuck and she swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat. She lifted her veil, handed Serena her bouquet, and reached over to take both of Chuck's hands in hers. "Just over seven years ago," she began, "We were stranded together in paradise. As children we ran and played together as friends. And as we grew, you became more than just my friend. You became my protector, my love and my life. Now you are the father of my children, my partner and my mate," she told him as tears slipped from her eyes and ran gently down her cheeks. "I love you, Chuck Bass. So much, it consumes me. And though we may be back in the civilised world, you will always be my island, and my sanctuary.

"Charles, you may proceed," the priest said with a smile.

Chuck fought the tears that were threatening to fall as he looked upon the woman he loved. "There have been three times in my life that I almost lost you. Each time has been more difficult than the last. When we're apart, I feel incomplete. You are a part of me and I know that I cannot be Chuck Bass without you. I knew that I loved you before I even knew what love was. You were in my heart, and a part of me, when we were only children. Over the years I have watched you grow into a beautiful, strong woman who has given me a wonderful son and will soon bare me another child. And I love you so much, it consumes me too. I never want to be apart from you again. You are the harbour for my soul." Chuck squeezed Blair's hands as the two of them held each other's gaze.

The priest cleared his throat and continued the last part of the ceremony. "Charles Bass, do you take this woman, Blair Waldorf, for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"

Chuck looked once more at Blair with his teary eyes and smiled. "I do."

The priest nodded and looked at Blair. "Blair Waldorf, do you take this man, Charles Bass, for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?"

Bair smiled as she looked into the loving eyes of the man before her. She nodded her head slightly, "I do," she whispered.

The priest looked at Bart as he stood quietly looking up at his parents. "Young man, may I have the rings?" he asked him.

Bart shyly held up his turtle which had both rings tied into its back, one with a fuchsia and other with a creamy white ribbon.

The priest took the smaller ring from the fuchsia ribbon. "May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end." He handed the ring to Chuck.

Chuck placed the ring on Blair's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he said after the priest. "Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

The priest took the second ring from the white ribbon off the turtle and held it out to Blair. "May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Blair placed the ring on Chuck's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she repeated after the priest. "Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss," the priest said with a nod of his head.

Chuck leaned in and captured Blair's lips in a deep kiss as his tears finally found their release. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he dared. "I love you," he whispered into her mouth.

"I love you too," Blair replied as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Finally the priest cleared his throat to encourage the two of them to stop. They pulled apart, Blair blushing deeply and Chuck laughing as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the priest continued. "I present to you the loving couple,  
Mr. and Mrs. Charles Bass."

The few people in the audience hooted and applauded like crazy as Chuck and Blair stepped down to be congratulated by their guests. Blair smiled to see that Arika and her family had come to the ceremony, having only arrived the night before from Darwin.

Bart jumped up and down in excitement to see that Arika's grandson, Tony was there too. He missed playing with the little boy. The two squealed in delight and began chasing each other around the pews.

"It's so nice of you to have come," Blair cried as she hugged their former social worker.

"I wouldn't have missed this for all the world, child," she said. She introduced Blair to her husband, daughter and the few grandchildren who had flown to the event with them.

Later everyone piled into the reception area of the church and enjoyed a lovely catered meal together, Bart having announced that he wanted milk instead of the nasty juice they were serving.

They celebrated until the early evening, enjoying the company of their guests and laughing over the antics of the younger children, who finally all crashed like a litter of puppies atop of each other next to the roaring fire at the back of the reception room.

That night, Chuck and Blair spent a quiet and romantic evening in the village's only hotel. Serena and Nate took Bart back to the house with Roman, Harold and Roman's elderly mother.

"I love you," Blair told her husband as they lay together after making love on the big bed in the hotel's best suite.

"I don't think I've ever been so happy in my entire life," Chuck confessed as he placed a gentle kiss on his wife's brow. "I love you so much."

"I'm glad we had the time to spend here before flying back to New York," Blair commented as she ran her hand over her husband's back, causing him to shiver with pleasure. "It might be crazy for awhile."

"But we'll have each other," Chuck said as he kissed the curve of her neck where it met with her collarbone. "So we'll be all right."

"I know, but I'm a little bit scared, too," she confessed as she arched her body slightly and lifted her neck for him to lavish more kisses against her skin. She cupped his bum and smiled as she felt him becoming aroused again so soon.

"Me too," he replied quietly. "But we'll be alright." He groaned as he felt Blair arch her body slightly against his. He loved that she was ready for him again.

The two of them knew they'd have a lot to look forward to once they hit the city. But they knew their story had hit the papers and they'd likely be scrutinised for their young marriage and family. But that would be short lived. Chuck now owned a huge chunk of that city. Together they would stand tall and take their rightful place in it. And it wouldn't be long before the king and queen ruled the Upper East Side once more.

**XOXO**

**Epilogue**

Chuck handed the cranky infant back to her mother.

"There, there, sweetheart," she cooed as she unbuttoned her blouse to feed the child. "She must be having another growth spurt," Blair commented as she settled back in the rocker in their penthouse bedroom and nursed their daughter.

At one year, Arika Bass was already a force to be reckoned with. She was the spitting image of her mother, with her father's smirk and temperament. This child was perpetual energy and easily wore out both her parents and older brother!

Chuck leaned over and kissed his wife, never tiring of watching her nurse their baby. "We need to be out of here in less than an hour," he reminded her as he finished dressing.

"Are you nervous?" Blair asked her husband.

"Not since they busted Jack last month," Chuck laughed. "He'll be doing ten to twenty for embezzlement in Australia if the government can make it stick.

Jack had continued to disrupt their lives since their return to the States a year and a half ago. There was always something in the works with Chuck's uncle, but he never had been able to sabotage his nephew and his family. The closest damage Jack had been able to manage was to arrange for Arika's husband and two of her sons to lose their jobs back in Darwin. Bass Australia had its clutches in the companies that these men worked for.

But after hearing of his uncle's attack on Arika's family, Chuck had arrange alternative employment for them all by funding a business venture the family had been wanting to start years before. Thanks to Jack's interference in their lives, they were now more successful and happier than they'd ever been.

Chuck and Blair had remained close to the Darwin family. When their daughter was born that spring after their rescue, they had named the child as a token of their thanks after their former social worker, for her ongoing friendship and support.

Once their daughter had finished nursing, Chuck took the sleeping baby into her room where he placed her in her crib. He came back into their bedroom and zipped up the gown his wife was wearing for the event.

Chuck was turning eighteen years old the following day and would be taking over as CEO for Bass Industries. He had been in training for the last year and a half, working halftime in conjunction with finishing his high-school upgrading. Mike Wilcox had arranged the celebration to formally welcome Chuck into his rightful role in his father's company.

As the pair made their way downstairs, Bart flew around the corner followed by an out of breath Dorota.

"Mommy, tell Dorota I don't need another bath!" the little boy squealed as he ran behind the large plant in the entryway of their penthouse. "I just had one this morning!"

"You have enough dirt to grow potatoes in ears!" the maid exclaimed as she made a pitch to grab the little boy as he shot past her again.

"Bart, Dorota's right! You were playing soccer in the park with Uncle Nate today. You got dirty again, so into the bath you go!" she stated with a laugh.

"But I don't want a bath!" Bart whined.

"Son, you need to do as your mother and Dorota say," Chuck said firmly.

"Yes daddy," Bart replied. "Sorry, mommy. Sorry, Dorota," he apologised as he turned around and headed up the stairs towards the bathroom.

"Are they coming with us tonight?" Chuck asked after hearing the name of his best friend.

"We're supposed to pick them up on the way," Blair reminded him. "But Serena doesn't want to stay too long. Katie has a cold and she doesn't want to have to leave her that long."

"I still think it's funny that Nate knocked her up when they were visiting us in France when we got married," Chuck smirked.

"I guess she wasn't as attached to that fellow in Brooklyn as she thought she was," Blair laughed.

"Well, I kind of feel bad for the guy," Chuck admitted. "Not only did Nate steal and knock up his girlfriend, but then the guy's little sister died in that horrific accident. It was a bad year for him!"

"Well I guess that's another reason not to get hair extensions," Blair cringed. "That cab practically tore that girl's head right off!" she said in disgust.

Chuck helped his wife put on her coat. He pulled her into a hug. "It's still hard to believe we're here after all those years we were living on the island," he told her as he placed a long kiss on the curve of her neck.

"I know," she agreed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and arched her neck to allow him further access. "But you're assuming your rightful position. I'm proud of you, Chuck," she told him. She leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips.

"Thank, you," he said before he deepened the kiss, groaning when her tongue slipped into his mouth.

She quickly pulled away when she felt him beginning to harden against her leg. "I think we have to stop before we get carried away."

He bit into her shoulder and ground himself against her. "Maybe we could…."

"Chuck, you said you didn't want to be late!" Blair laughed as she fought to pull herself away.

Chuck looked at his watch. "Technically, we have half an hour, he said. And it's unlikely they'll start with out us…."

They looked at each other intensely for a moment and then both grinned. Blair slid her coat off and they ran hurried back up the stairs, both laughing as they closed their bedroom door behind them.

**XOXO**

**FINI**


End file.
